Fate Zero Apocrypha
by ShinobiXIX
Summary: La historia de Fate siempre se ha repetido una y otra vez a lo largo de la historia, pero y si el circulo vicioso creado por el Counter Guardian pudiese cortarse y ser invocado un la misma guerra cuyo desenlace dio origen a su historia de sufrimiento. Pero al hacerlo creara una Apocrypha, poniendo en peligro a más de una persona que amo o amara.
1. Las Invocaciones

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, aquí les vengo a presentar otro fics (No de mi serie de Pokémon lamentablemente).**

 **Sé que muchos están impacientes para que lo continuara, pero como ocurre siempre he llegado a un punto muerto (inspiración por los suelos T.T).**

 **Más que este verano y sus calores no ayudan.**

 **Bueno este fanfiction será sobre la serie Fate/Stay Night, una serie que digamos me la vi por verla para entender un fics y me enganche. Inclusive me descargue la novela visual, estoy jugando Fate/Extra en el emulador de la PSP y estoy impaciente para que salga la película de la 3ra Ruta (Heaven's Feel de Ufotable)**

 **Vale a lo que voy, historia situada en los sucesos de Fate/Zero (4ta Guerra del Grial). Pero con cambios de lo más interesantes.**

 **Como leer el fics:**

– "Mátalos Berserker" – Persona o Servant hablando

–" _Esto es obra de un Caster_ " – Persona o Servant pensando

–" **I am the bone of my sword** " – Hechizo o Servant diciendo su Noble Phantasms

– " _ **Master cuidado**_ " – Servant usando conexión telepática o uso de aparatos móviles

 **No soy dueño de Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Hollow Ataraxia o cualquier personaje perteneciente a la franquicia Fate o al Nasuverso todos los derechos son reservados Type-Moon y a Kinoko Nasu (Creador de esta y muchas otras obras)**

 **Ahora siéntense y disfruten (Es una orden mestizos)**

* * *

 **Capitulo** **1: Las Invocaciones**

* * *

 _La Guerra del Santo Grial, como su nombre lo indica es una guerra entre magos cuyo premio es el codiciado Grial (objeto que no debe confundirse con la copa de Cristo), el cual concede un deseo al ganador._

 _¿Quienes participan en esta guerra?_

 _Los participantes (magos) son llamados Master una vez que el Grial los escoja (apuesto que creías que solo por ser un Mago ya podías entrar), luego deben invocar (con la ayuda del Grial) a un Servant._

 _¿Qué son los Servants?_

 _Los Servants a veces son confundidos por los propios magos como simples familiares, pero la verdad es otra, los Servants son nada menos que antiguos Espíritus Heroicos. Héroes que a lo largo de su vida, debido a sus acciones se han ganado un lugar en el Trono de los Héroes, ya sea por acciones nobles como liberar a su país o inclusive no tan nobles como ser el causante de su destrucción._

 _Los héroes se clasifican en 7 clases. Saber el espadachín, Archer el arquero, Lancer el lancero, Rider el jinete, Caster el mago, Assassin el asesino y Berserker el héroe loco. (Lo sé todo esto te sonara a como un clásico juego de rol. Pero he de decirte que no es ningún juego)._

 _¿Cómo saber si eres un Master?_

 _La prueba de que son Master se verá reflejado en sus manos donde encontrarán (como si fuesen tatuajes) los 3 Hechizos de Comando, ordenes inexpugnables que los Servant deben cumplir, pero inclusive pueden usarse para que el Servant se tele-transporte de un lugar a otro de la manera más rápida o hasta darle más mana para que sus ataques sean más fuertes._

 _Pero hay que tener cuidado, porque si se usasen los 3 hechizos la vida del Master puede llegar hasta ahí, debido a que el Servant puede librarse del yugo de su Master al perder sus Hechizos de Comando._

 _¿Cómo invocar al Servant?_

 _Para requerir su invocación los Master deben trazar un círculo de transmutación y verter un poco de su mana y recitar el encantamiento, y el Grial te dará al Servant. Pero si obtienes un catalizador (reliquia relacionada con el Servant cuando estuvo con vida) es posible que adquieras al Servant deseado._

 _¿Cuántas guerras ha habido?_

 _Hasta la fecha, han existido solo 5. Pero la verdad quien sabe cuantas habrá existido en verdad._

 _Te preguntaras porque. Debido a que en este mundo todas las acciones e inacciones que hacemos nos llevan a distintos desenlaces._

 _Nadie conoce esto más que nadie que un Counter Guardian. Que espera por ser invocado, otra vez, para ser el Servant de Clase Archer en la 5ta Guerra del Grial, pero quien sabe él porque ocurrirán estos sucesos, o tal vez Alaya se esté burlando de él…_

* * *

 **Alemania, Castillo de los Einzbern**

Emiya Kiritsugu, conocido por todos como el asesino de magos a lo largo de su historia había sobrevivido a Apóstoles Muertos, Magos, la Asociación Magos, a los Ejecutores, ahora debería sobrevivir a esta 4ta Guerra del Santo Grial.

Para traer el premio para los Einzbern, para que su hija Illya no tenga que sufrir el mismo destino que su mujer Iri, ser el recipiente del Grial. Un destino que ella está dispuesto a pagar con tal que su niña, nunca sea un instrumento de Jubstacheit.

Pero el destino les sonreía a la pareja, debido que el Grial los había escogido a los dos para ser Masters en esta guerra.

– "Iri" – el hombre de negro y de ojos de muerto se dirige a su mujer – "Estas segura de esto. Podrías quedarte con Saber, mientras que yo invoque a Archer o a Assassin" –

– "Cierto" – Irisviel acaricia la reliquia con sus manos – "Pero, creo que es mejor que seas tú el Master de Saber" – su mirada pasa a los hechizos de comando en su mano – "Además podría invocar a Merlín mediante Avalon como catalizador. Así tendríamos al Saber y al Caster más poderosos" –

Una petición que Kiritsugu no podía negar, con la habilidad 'Creación de Territorio' de un Caster podían ocultarlo a él o a Iri de los otros Master, sobre todo de Kotomine Kirei, un Master ex-miembro de los Ejecutores y según el Emiya el Master más peligroso de esta guerra.

– "Muy bien" – se le ve un brillo en los ojos del Asesino – "Ya sé cómo utilizarlos bien" –

Sin más nada que decir el hombre se sitúa al frente del círculo de transmutación y empieza a recitar la invocación.

– " **La plata y el hierro como base** " – Kiritsugu da inicio al ritual usando la vaina del Rey de los Caballeros como catalizador – " **piedras y el archiduque de los contratos como piedra angular** " – el circulo comienza a activarse – " **Rellena, Rellena, Rellena, Rellena, Rellena** " – con cada palabra el círculo brilla con más intensidad – " **Repítelo 5 veces. Pero cada vez que esté lleno, destrúyelo** " – Irisviel cierra sus ojos por un momento por la intensa luz – " **Presta atención a mis palabras, mi voluntad creara vuestro cuerpo y vuestra espada creara mi destino. Escucha el llamado del Santo Grial, si aceptas mi voluntad y razón. Por la presente juro que voy a ser todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo. Que alejare todo mal en el mundo** " – Kiritsugu esta tan concentrado en el ritual que no ve a su mujer rogar para que todo salga bien – " **Tú que estas envuelto por las tres grandes palabras de poder, ven y acudid desde el circulo de inhibición** " – todo listo solo faltaba la última frase, desde el interior del asesino sentía que todo saldría bien – " **¡Guardián del Equilibrio!** " –

Listo la luz cesaba dentro de la capilla, desde el altar se podía apreciar una figura de entre el polvo. Una figura que no era de esperar para los presentes.

Una mujer joven rubia con ojos verdes como esmeraldas, vestida con un vestido azul, pero sobre él se apreciaban placas de armadura medieval, incluyendo botas y guanteletes

– "Soy el Servant Saber" – habla la mujer mirando al hombre – "He respondido a tu llamado. Te pregunto ¿Eres tú mi Master?" –

No hubo palabras por unos minutos, sería posible que la invocación hubiera fallado. No, no había fallado, la verdad estaba ahí, habían invocado al Rey Arturo, pero sería posible que Arturo hubiese sido una chica y hubiese escondido su género ante sus súbditos.

– "Lo soy" – habla por fin el asesino de magos con algo de molestia en su tono – "Soy Emiya Kiritsugu" –

Saber mira a la mujer al lado de su Master

– "Ella es mi mujer, ella y yo seremos aliados en esta guerra" –

– " Es un placer conocerte, Saber" – Iri le brinda una sonrisa a la Servant – "Soy Irisviel von Einzbern" –

– "El placer es mío Irisviel" – Saber demuestra su educación

– "Bueno si no os importa que usemos vuestra vaina una vez más para la invocación, queremos traer a vuestro mentor para que sea Caster en esta guerra" –

– "Muy bien, podeis utilizarla Irisviel" – Saber reacciona contenta al enterarse de que su maestro Merlín la ayudaría a obtener el Grial

Ahora los papeles se invierten, Iri se sitúa al frented del círculo y comienza a recitar el ritual.

– " **Rellena, Rellena, Rellena, Rellena, Rellena. Repítelo 5 veces. Pero cada vez que esté lleno, destrúyelo. Presta atención a mis palabras, mi voluntad creara vuestro cuerpo y vuestra espada creara mi destino. Escucha el llamado del Santo Grial, si aceptas mi voluntad y razón. Por la presente juro que voy a ser todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo. Que alejare todo mal en el mundo. Tú que estas envuelto por las tres grandes palabras de poder, ven y acudid desde el Circulo de inhibición ¡Guardián del Equilibrio!** " – Terminado el hechizo la luz se va, pero no había Servant en el círculo

– "He, creo que he fallado" – Iri saca una sonrisa de niña, pero su sonrisa se le borra de la cara cuando cae parte del techo de la capilla enfrente de ella

– "IRI / IRISVIEL" –

Gritan Master y Servant al ver que por muy poco el techo aplasta a la mujer

– "Coaf Coaf" – la mujer tose por el polvo levantado – "Estoy bien" –

– "PERO SERA POSIBLE. ESTO ES UNA MIERDA, ES QUE ES UNA BROMA CÓSMICA O QUÉ" – una cuarta voz se escucha desde los escombros – "Es que nunca seré invocado de forma correcta" –

En los escombros se encontraba un hombre sentado justo sobre unos tabiques usándolos como sillas y otros para apoyar una pierna.

Un hombre alto peli-blanco moreno, vestido con una especie de armadura negra ligera y un traje rojo daban un aire al Servant de alguien muy confiado de sí mismo. El hombre al ver a los presentes por una milésima de segundo sus ojos grises expresaron ira y odio, pero luego mostraron indiferencia.

– "Soy el Servant Archer" – les da una sonrisa de arrogancia a los presentes y les guiñe el ojo – "Decidme quien de vosotros es mi Master" –

* * *

 **Japón, Mansión Tohsaka**

Tohsaka Tokiomi nunca espero encontrarse en esta situación, sabía que al ser el líder de la familia Tohsaka, sería escogido como Master para la nueva Guerra del Santo Grial. Algo que había planeado bien con toda antelación.

Primero se había reunido con el supervisor de la guerra Kotomine Risei y había iniciado una acuerdo junto con el hijo del cura Kirei (el cual había sido seleccionado como Master también), para que los Tohsaka obtuvieran el Grial esta vez.

Había invocado al Héroe más fuerte de todos. Gilgamesh el Rey de Uruk, conocido también como el Rey de los Héroes y el Primer Rey del mundo que se ha registrado en los libros de historia; como el servant Archer.

Su aprendiz Kirei, había invocado satisfactoriamente a Hassan-i Sabbah, como el servant Assassin, un servant de lo más útil gracias a que su Noble Phantasms, sería usado en una jugada de lo más brillante para tener éxito.

Pero no contaba que el Grial escogiera también a su hija.

Tohsaka Rin de 8 años, aún aspirante a maga, miraba como en su mano se encontraban los 3 hechizos de comandos.

– "Sé que no te gusta este cambio de planes Kirei" – hablaba el hombre refinado – "Pero como tu padre lo dijo la voluntad del Grial es absoluta" –

– "Eso lo sé bien maestro, pero involucrar a una cría" –

– "NO SOY UNA CRÍA" – Rin se defiende del 'Falso Cura' como ahora le llama

– "He He, dices que no lo eres mocosa" – el Servant de oro se materializa en la sala – "Pues para mí no eres más que una mota de polvo en mi jardín" – se dirige a su Master – "Creo que debo de estar de acuerdo con Kirei, Tokiomi que no retoña sea digna de mi Grial es inadmisible" –

– "Le ruego disculpas o Rey de reyes" – el líder de los Tohsaka se inclina para pedir disculpas ante el carácter de su Servant si quería seguir con vida – "Le diremos al Servant de mi hija que el Grial es vuestro y solo vuestro" –

"JA" – Gilgamesh no estaba contento – "Que esperas que invoque tu cría Tokiomi. Si ni siquiera puede hacer nada"

– "Pues lo veras" – Rin le planta cara al Archer de su padre – "Invocare al mejor Servant de todos" –

– "JA JA JA JA" – Gilgamesh se lo toma a burla la declaración de la niña – "Pues que así sea mocosa, si logras invocar algo digno de admiración ante mi presencia te ganaras mi aprobación y si me deslumbras te regalara uno de mis tesoros" –

Mostrando una moral alta (y falsa ante los presentes) la niña se sitúa en el círculo de transmutación que había utilizado su padre antes para invocar a Archer. En sus manos un puñado de gemas que le había dado su padre para poder realizar la invocación, su catalizador era ninguno, aunque la niña llevaba a escondidas un collar con un rubí en forma de corazón en su cuello.

– " **La plata y el hierro como base** **piedras y el archiduque de los contratos como piedra angular. Mi maestro Schweinorg como ancestro** " – la niña nombra al viejo vampiro y el circulo comienza a activarse por segunda vez en el hogar Tohsaka – " **Rellena, Rellena, Rellena, Rellena, Rellena. Repítelo 5 veces. Pero cada vez que esté lleno, destrúyelo** " – atrás de la niña su padre, el cura y Gilgamesh miraban la invocación todos con ideas distintos, Tokiomi preocupado de que su hija no cumpla las expectativas del Rey de los Héroes, Kirei de manera irrelevante y Gilgamesh con atención – " **Presta atención a mis palabras, mi voluntad creara vuestro cuerpo y vuestra espada creara mi destino. Escucha el llamado del Santo Grial, si aceptas mi voluntad y razón. Por la presente juro que voy a ser todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo** " – Rin respira entre cortado, el ritual se llevaba poco a poco el poco mana que poseía – " **Que alejare todo mal en el mundo. Tú que estas envuelto por las tres grandes palabras de poder, ven y acudid desde el Circulo de inhibición ¡Guardián del Equilibrio!** " –

Terminado el ritual la niña cae rendida al suelo, pero esta es sostenida por su Servant que la ayuda a sentarse. Al recuperar la visión la niña ve a su Servant un hombre joven de unos 17/18 años moreno de ojos amarillos penetrantes, pelinegro y una sonrisa en su rostro que marcaba entre la satisfacción y lo macabro. Su vestimenta era nada más que un pantalón con una tela roja rasgada que le hacía de falda y la misma tela cubría sus pies, puños y una venda encima de sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de extraños tatuajes negros.

– "Soy el Servant Avenger en esta nueva Guerra del Grial" – el Servant desconocido se dirige a la niña – "Dime pequeña, eres tu mi Master" –

Rin fascinada por haber invocado a su Servant (aunque no sea tan majestuoso como el de su padre) solo asiente con la cabeza

– "Bien, ahora mi querida Master, veo que en esta sala hay dos Master y un Servant, desea que me deshaga de ellos" – muestra una sonrisa de tiburón

– "Te atreves a retarme, mestizo asqueroso" – Gilgamesh abre 2 portales de su 'Gate of Babylon'

– "Bueno no lo sabré si no lo intento Rey de los Héroes" – el comentario sorprende a los 2 hombres mayores, este Servant conocía la identidad de Archer sin siquiera haber cruzado espadas.

– "OH" – Gilgamesh se también muestra sorpresa – "Aun sabiendo quien soy tienes el descaro de retarme, mestizo" –

– "Cómo te dije" – Avenger invoca una extraña cuchilla negra con grabados rojos – "No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentes" – se iba a lanzar sobre el Rey de Uruk, cuando…

– "Basta Avenger" – Rin detiene a su Servant – "Archer es el Servant de mi padre, seréis aliado en esta guerra junto con el Servant de Kirei" –

Aclarado la respuesta, Avenger desvanece su cuchilla.

– "Vuestro deseo son órdenes para mi Master" – Avenger se inclina cual caballero ante la niña

– "JA. Veo que al menos sabes tú lugar perro" – Gilgamesh cierra los portales y se burla de Avenger

– "Puede que seamos aliados mi querido Rey de los Héroes" – Avenger le lanza una sonrisa cínica a Gil – "De momento. Pero ahora" – Su actitud cambia a una más tranquila – "Si no les importa caballeros, tengo que llevar a mi Master a su cama" –

– "Pero yo no tengo…" – Rin cae desmayada por la falta de mana y su caída es detenida, otra vez, por Avenger la cual la lleva a su cuarto dejando a los 2 hombres y al Servant solos.

– "Je, que personaje más interesante la verdad" – Gilgamesh miraba por donde Avenger se había ido – "Dile a tu cría que mantenga a raya a su perro Tokiomi o me veré obligado a impartirles el castigo justo que debí haber hecho hoy" –

– "Se lo diré" – El padre de la niña por fin respira con normalidad – "Y le doy las gracias por su benevolencia, Rey de los Héroes" – aclarado todo el Servant desaparece y Tokiomi deja la farsa y suspira

– "Maestro según mi padre me dijo que solo existen 7 clases de Servant. ¿Quién es este Servant?" – pregunta el ex-miembro de los Ejecutores

– "Yo también estoy con esa incógnita Kirei. Podrías informar de esto a tu padre yo intentare averiguar la verdadera identidad de este Servant y si es peligroso para nuestro plan _, y para mi hija,_ tendremos que hacer el plan que acordamos con él y no con Assassin" –

– "Entiendo Maestro" – Kirei se retira dejando a Tokiomi solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **Mansión de los Matou**

– "Gran trabajo Kariya, Sakura" – Matou Zouken estaba de lo más contento, sin lugar a dudas esta Guerra sería de lo más interesante – "Con estos Servant podrán ganar el Grial" –

– "Nuestro trato era que lo haría yo Zouken" – Matou Kariya o más bien la sombra de lo que una vez fue, mira con odio a su padre – "Sakura no tiene nada que ver con esto"

– "Creo que el Grial discrepa contigo mi muchacho" – el viejo ríe ante la situación de su vástago viendo las consecuencias por haber abandonado los conocimientos antiguos de los Makiri – "Pero tienes razón" – el viejo ancha más su sonrisa – "mantendré nuestro acuerdo. Sakura tú y tu Servant se quedaran en esta casa" – la niña solo asiente – "Y tu Kariya iras y me traerás el Grial, pero si no logras conseguirlo me temo que Sakura tendrá que continuar donde lo dejaste" –

Sin más nada que decir el hombre a duras penas se marcha del lugar llevándose a la niña y dejando al hombre en las catacumbas de la mansión.

– " _Sabía que el Avenger invocado por los Einzbern en la 3ra Guerra había hecho algo con el Grial_ " – el hombre mayor se queda solo con sus insectos – " _No importa así me desaceré de Kariya, y veré el potencial de Sakura, solo espero que puedas soportarlo Tokiomi._ JA JA JA JA" – el viejo ríe sádicamente mientras es envuelto por los bichos.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bueno está aquí la locura, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Vale como saben los nombres japoneses (al igual que los libros) se dicen de atrás para adelante. Por ende primero es el apellido y luego el nombre.**

 **Como visteis algunos nombres están en ingles (ejem: Master, Servant) suena mejor en ingles en mi opinión.**

* * *

 **Estadísticas de los Servants**

* * *

 _ **Servant: Saber**_

 **Nombre: Arturo 'Artoria' Pendragón**

 **Master: Emiya Kiritsugu**

 **Fuerza: B**

 **Resistencia: B**

 **Agilidad: A**

 **Mana: A**

 **Suerte: A+**

 **Noble Phantasms: A++**

* * *

 _ **Servant: Archer**_

 **Nombre: DESCONOCIDO**

 **Master: Irisviel von Einzbern**

 **Fuerza: D**

 **Resistencia: C**

 **Agilidad: C**

 **Mana: B**

 **Suerte: E**

 **N** **oble** **Phantasms: ?**

* * *

 **Servant:** _ **Archer**_

 **Nombre: Gilgamesh**

 **Master: Tohsaka Tokiomi**

 **Fuerza: B**

 **Resistencia: B**

 **Agilidad: C**

 **Mana: B**

 **Suerte: A**

 **N** **oble** **Phantasms: EX**

* * *

 **Servant:** _ **Assassin**_

 **Nombre: Hassan-i Sabbah**

 **Master: Kotomine Kirei**

 **Fuerza: C**

 **Resistencia: D**

 **Agilidad: A**

 **Mana: C**

 **Suerte: E**

 **N** **oble** **Phantasms: B**

* * *

 **Servant:** _ **Avenger**_

 **Nombre: DESCONOCIDO**

 **Master: Tohsaka Rin**

 **Fuerza: E**

 **Resistencia:E**

 **Agilidad: A**

 **Mana: D**

 **Suerte: E+**

 **N** **oble** **Phantasms: ?**

* * *

 **Bueno las estadísticas son sacadas gracias al material obtenido en las novelas y a la Type-Moon Wiki, solo las estadísticas de Avenger son inventadas (ACTUALIZADAS TODAS LAS ESTADÍSTICAS SIGUIENDO USANDO LAS DE FATE/GRAND ORDER).**

 **Espero que el fics haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Si lo fue dejen sus reviews al salir, please XD.**


	2. Neo Servants

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction**

 **Una vez más gracias por darle una mirada a mis locuras de fics,**

 **Como veis Rin y Sakura de 8 años han sido incluidas en esta guerra y no serán las únicas jóvenes incluidas.**

 **Descuida 'hyperomegasonic26' el Servant Ruler hará apto de presencia (hombre si Avenger está por las andadas su homóloga será Ruler. No habrá un segundo Ruler ni un Segundo Avenger)**

 **Desafortunadamente habrá personajes que su aparición será corta, un ejemplo la adorable Illya, debido a que sí ella fuese escogida como Master, tendría más preocupados a sus padres (eso y que no me cuadra que venga Heracles y monte un follón al lado de Zero Berseker).**

 **OJO los personajes aún no saben que se ha iniciado una Apocrypha, por consiguiente creen que tienen ventaja al tener más Servant.**

 **Bueno la verdad no me leído Fate/Apocrypha, solo se datos gracias a la Type-Moon wiki, sé que los Servant están divididos en fracciones, algo que digamos omitiré.**

 **Un ejemplo**

 **(ANTENCIÓN ALERTA DE SPOILER SI AQUELLOS QUE NO SEAN LEIDO O VISTO FATE/ZERO O NO DESEAS SABER QUE PASARA EN LA HISTORIA NO LO LEAS EL SIGUIENTE APARTADO)**

 **Los Servant de la 4ta guerra aparecerán, pero los nuevos (caso el de Archer (el de Irisviel)) es digamos el Neo Archer y tiene una alianza con Zero Saber (la Saber de toda la vida hombre). Por consiguiente al estar ambos en distinto lados Zero y Neo (no pondré colores) no podrían colaborar.**

 **Hombre también pude poner que Saber sea la Neo Saber o que Gilgamish sea el Neo Archer. Pero así nos complicamos la vida no creéis.**

 **(FIN DEL SPOILER)**

 **A ver qué más, a sí. Ya que tengo pensado que Servant aparecerá y cuál será su Master (todos los personajes son sacados de la serie Fate, me temo que no hay OC, ni para Master ni para Servant)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Neo Servants. Los Servant que Nunca Debieron de Aparecer.**

* * *

 **Alemania, Castillo de los Einzbern**

Archer miraba desde la ventana como el Master de Saber (Emiya Kiritsugu) jugaba con su hija, la futura Master de Berseker (cuya identidad sería la del héroe griego Heracles) en la próxima Guerra del Santo Grial.

– " _¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?_ " – en su interior ardía de ira – " _Se supone que Gilgamesh sería Archer en la 4ta Guerra, no yo. Sera posible que el padre de Rin aún no lo haya invocado_ " –

– "Archer" – el arquero rojo detiene su tren de pensamientos ante el llamado de su Master – "Deseas algo de té" –

La mujer (Irisviel) muestra una sonrisas que hace remover un poco los recuerdos de Archer, en verdad su hija había salido a su madre, solo rezaba que su aptitud no hubiese salido a la de ella. Al lado de su (nueva) Master se encontraba ella, Arturia, el Rey de los Caballeros, pero él siempre la recordara por el nombre de su clase, Saber.

– "Porque no" – el Guardián se encoje de hombros – "Después de todo tomar un té y hablar con el Rey de los Caballeros, sería un gran honor" –

– "Debería tomármelo como ofensa o como alago, Archer" – Saber miraba con desconfianza al Servant, después de todo ella esperaba que su maestro Merlín fuese invocado como Caster, no un Archer y más uno con pérdida de memoria.

– "Aún sigues molesta por que haya salido yo y no tu mentor" – Archer parece haberle leído el pensamiento al rey

– "Por supuesto que no" – Saber desvía la mirada del peli-blanco – "Solo que me parece extraño que no recuerdes que Espíritu Heroico eres" –

– "Ya creo que dije que la invocación salió mal, no tengo la culpa de que usasen tu vaina para invocarme" – el hombre sigue a la defensiva

– "Vamos, vamos no peléis, recordad que sois aliados" – Iris detiene la lucha verbal entre ambos – " _¿Qué raro su pelea parece la de una pareja?_ Por el momento porque no se llevan bien, a cierto" – la mujer se dirige a los Servant – "Aún no les he preguntado ¿cuál es vuestro deseo una vez que obtengan el Grial?" –

Para los dos Servant la pregunta era un tema delicado.

– "Yo deseo reparar un viejo error que cometí en vida" – Saber desvía su mirada de los presentes

– " _Deseas evitar el inicio de tu leyenda_ " –

– "¿Y tú Archer?" – Iris cambia a su Servant

"La verdad no lo quiero" – Saber y Irisviel se quedan atónicas ante el hombre – "Tal vez no recuerde que Espíritu Heroico fui, pero al menos parte de mi vida está clara. Y puedo decirle Master que cuando viví, siempre hice todo lo que quería y no me arrepiento de ello. _Bueno solo en parte_ " – el Servant vuelve a mentir inconscientemente y se levanta – "Si me disculpa Master iré a echar un vistazo por los alrededores" – sin tener consentimiento Archer se desvanece, pasando a ser ahora un espíritu.

– "Vaya" – la mujer se queda atónica con la conversación de su Servant – "Sí que es raro, no lo crees Saber" –

En cambio el rey, se queda serena, si Archer no deseaba el Grial, entonces ¿por qué fue invocado? No era que los Servant respondieron a la llamada solo para obtener el Grial. Pero una cosa era segura, Archer ocultaba algo, ya sea bueno o malo si se interponía entre ella y el Grial, tendría que usar a 'Excaliburn' y terminar con la vida de su aliado.

* * *

Recorrer la mansión no le ayudaba en nada, la mansión era una réplica más grande de la que había en Fubuki, varios recuerdos vuelven, pero en ese caso eran dos luchas.

La primera fue contra el mismo Heracles, el Servant en verdad era un gran adversario, inclusive usando su Noble Phantasms a su máxima capacidad solo pudo acabar con la mitad de las vidas de su 'God Hand'.

La segunda fue cuando se enfrentó a su homologo, cuando estaba vivo. Si fue invocado antes del incendio después de la 4ta guerra, significa que su yo más joven estaba en Fuyuki.

Desgraciadamente no sabía en qué parte, debido a que su historia desde su nacimiento hasta el incendio era una página en blanco.

– "Venga, juguemos un poco más Kiritsugu" – desde la otra esquina del pasillo el hombre y la niña regresaban de su incursión

– "Tengo que hacer un recado con tu madre Illya, pero cuando lo termine volveremos a jugar" – el hombre se pone a la altura de la niña y le acaricia la cabeza, pero ella se pone a hacer pucheros – "Archer" – el hombre se da cuenta que el Servant los miraba – "¿Deseabas algo?" –

– "No" – el Servant miraba a otra parte – "Solo intentaba recordar ¿quién era yo?" –

– "Y has recordado ya" –

El arquero niega con la cabeza.

– "Lo único que recuerdo es que todo lo que he perdido" – el chico mira a la niña – "Me sorprendes mucho en verdad Master de Saber. La primera vez que te vi, creía que eras un hombre solitario, pero resulta que tienes una bella esposa que os ama y una hada de las nieves como hija" –

– "Ji Ji Ji" – la niña ríe feliz de que el hombre la haya confundido con una hada – "Eres muy chistoso, esto…" – la niña se detiene al no saber cómo llamar al hombre

– "Es Archer y me dirás el tuyo o solo te llamare Hada" –

– "Ji Ji Ji. Es Illya, Illyasviel von Einzbern" – la niña coge su falda y hace una reverencia cual princesa occidental

Kiritsugu había pasado a un segundo plano en la conversación, algo en él Servant de su mujer no le gustaba, cuando Iri termino su invocación fallida fueron a ver al Viejo Ach, por una parte el patriarca de los Einzbern está contento que el Rey de los Caballeros fuera su representante en esta Guerra, después del desastre que represento Angra Maniyu en la 3ra Guerra del Santo Grial, pero al ver al segundo Servant y al enterarse que sufría de amnesia porque Irisviel fallara la invocación (algo que al Viejo Ach ponía en duda y lo mismo que él).

Ahora este Servant se había ganado la atención de su hija muy fácilmente, algo casi imposible, debido a que la única con quien Illya es más abierta es con su madre, inclusive a le costó hacer que su propia hija confiase en él.

– "Bueno si me disculpan, princesa Illya, Master de Saber" – el Servant le hace una reverencia a la niña – "Me gustaría seguir con mi paseo" – el hombre pasa al lado del asesino de magos y antes de desaparecer le susurra algo al hombre que solo él logra escuchar – "Inclusive con esta felicidad aun deseas el Grial" – Kiritsugu no le contesta, debido a que Archer se había vuelto etéreo para escapar.

* * *

Desde la cima de un torreón del castillo alemán, el espíritu heroico desconocido, miraba el firmamento, justo en la dirección donde estaba su hogar.

– " _Si es así como quieres jugar, Alaya_ " – el Servant muestra una sonrisa que hacía años no mostraba, no una falsa o de burla, una verdadera que solo pocos conocieron – "Te advierto que evitare ese incidente, por fin en encontrada la ruta de escape a de este circulo" –

* * *

 **Japón, Residencia Tohsaka**

Thosaka Aoi miraba como su (ahora) única hija dormía cual ángel en su cama. Sabía que al estar casada con una familia de magos, la muerte siempre era recibida, pero esta guerra había hecho que no solo su marido, si no su Rin fuera participante en esta carnicería.

No solo ellos, si no que algo le decía que Kariya había entrado en la guerra también, con la intención de liberar a Sakura de los planes del Zouken.

– "¿Así qué usted es la madre de mi Master?" – Aoi mira hacía la puerta y mira a Avenger con un carro donde le llevaba el desayuno a su joven ama

– "¿Tú eres Avenger?" – viendo bien al Servant no parecía tan cosa en comparación con Gilgamesh

– "El mismo" – le guiñe el ojo a la mujer – "Le he traído el desayuno a mi Master, inclusive hay un poco de té para usted si le apetece" – el Servant deja la bandeja en la mesa cerca de la cama – "Bueno si me necesitáis para algo más, estaré con vuestro marido en su oficina, tal parece que me viene una sección de interrogatorios" – el Servant comienza a irse, pero es detenida por la Tohsaka

– "Dime Avenger, tu nombre significa que eres el Servant vengador. Traicionarás a mi hija" – la mujer miraba con ojos gélidos al Servant que le daba la espalda

– "No" – es la única contesta del Servant antes de salir – " _De hecho lo hice una vez y no me apetece hacerla, de nuevo_ " –

* * *

De hecho se tenía entendido que el Servant Avenger era nada más y nada menos que Angra Mainyu, el Mal de la Mente Humana.

Pero aunque lo parezca no era Angra Mainyu (bueno en parte), debido a que él (o eso) se encuentra dentro del Grial, esperando a ser llenado con 5 de los 7 Servants de esta guerra (originalmente).

Puede que su apariencia sea la forma en que Angra Maniyu intento manipularlo a él y a sus seres queridos, inclusive puede que su aptitud y pensamientos hayan sido tocados, pero seguía siendo el mismo.

– "Oh ya has llegado Avenger" – sin que lo supiera había llegado al despacho de Tohsaka Tokiomi, padre de Rin y Master de Gilgamesh – "Adelante siéntate" – el vengador se sienta, no era nada personal pero desde el primer momento en que supo la identidad del hombre le tenía unas ganas de darle la mayor paliza de su vida, para que se le quitara ese aire de engreído – "Deseas algo de beber" –

– "A diferencia del Rey de los Héroes yo no bebo vino cada 2 por 3" – el Servant rechaza la oferta – "Hablando del Rey de Uruk, ¿dónde se encuentra el reyecito?" – vuelve a ofender al arquero dorado, mostrando su sonrisa cínica

– "Gilgamesh está en estos momentos con Kirei" – el hombre se sirve una whisky para él y se sienta en su silla – "La 'Acción Independiente' de Gilgamesh es de rango A, una buena habilidad no lo crees" –

– " _Claro si eso sirve para conspirar contra ti, tu sabrás_ " – Avenger se guarda el comentario para él solo

– "Pero son tus habilidades las que quiero discutir" – el hombre pone el mismo tono de alguien de confianza

– "Puede ahorrarse el numerito para Archer, Tokiomi" – el Servant le quita la cara al Tohsaka – "Mis habilidades son 'Auto Reposición de Magia' es de rango E, ella me permite recuperar mana en combate, algo bueno para su hija no" – Tokiomi aciente, una habilidad interesante y util para 'su caso' – "y otra habilidad se llama 'Corrección del Olvido', la cual es muy util para cualquier cambio de estado y la tengo en rango A, a sin olvidar que mi habilidad única de mi clase 'Venganza' en Rango A. Pero te lo advierto Thosaka que es posible que no posea todo mi potencial debido a que mi Master es una niña y sus Circuitos Mágicos están aún en desarrollo, pero como ve son lo suficientemente fuertes para poder invocarme" – el Servant alaga a su Master

– "Entiendo, entonces puedes decirme que héroe eras" – Sin tener ya que recurrir a esa mascara Tokiomi hace la verdadera pregunta – "Según los registro de Risei, el Servant Avenger fue una clase que fue incluida en la anterior Guerra por los Einzbern, una obra mal jugada de cambiar las reglas de la Guerra del Santo Grial para remplazar a la clase Berserker, pero que al final no les sirvió para nada, debido que murió en el primer combate, cuya identidad era Angra Mainyu, dime esa es tu verdadera identidad" –

Tokiomi mira como el rostro de Avenger se oscurecía y mostraba la sonrisa más cínica haciendo que Tokiomi dudase de usar uno de los Hechizos de Comando para invocar a Archer y matar al Servant, pero…

– "JA JA JA JA. HABER VISTO TU CARA TOKIOMI. JA JA JA JA JA" – el Servant cambia su imagen y se burla del hombre – "Lo siento, pero aunque lo buena maga que es posible que se vuelva tu hija, aunque ni eso podría invocar al Mal de la Mente Humana" – Tokiomi mira con interés al Servant – "Me temo que con respecto a ese tema, no te puedo ayudar. Primero tú no eres mi Master y segundo debido a que tu hija es muy joven el Grial me quito parte de mis recuerdos para terminar la invocación, entre ellos mi nombre" – el Servant se levanta para salir de la habitación dando por concluido la entrevista, pero se detiene justo debajo del marco – "Una pregunta Tohsaka Tokiomi. ¿Te arrepientes alguna vez de algo?"

La pregunta se le hace extraña al Mago.

– "De nada. Los Tohsaka nunca se arrepienten de sus decisiones" – dice con orgullo

– "Entiendo. _Pues habrá algo de lo que si te arrepentirás y es en haber confiado en quien no debías_ " – sin más nada el Servant se retira – " _Bien Alaya. Jugare esta partida que me has puesto. Espero que sea entretenida._ " –

* * *

 **Distrito Comercial de Fuyuki**

Waver Velvet, estaba pasando uno de los peores días de su vida.

El joven mago creía que si participara en esta Guerra del Santo Grial, probaría su teoría de que incluso siendo un Mago sin ningún antepasado mágico, podría valer igual o incluso más que uno con linaje. Pero no esperaba que su Servant, el mismísimo Iskander, Rey de los Conquistadores (o como todo el mundo lo conoce Alejandro Magno) fuera un Servant de lo más desobediente, insensato e inclusive irritante.

– "Oye chico, ¿Qué es esa tienda de ahí?" – Servant hablaba con el muchacho, en vez de sus ropajes romanos, bestia un pantalón de cuero y una camisa blanca súper ajustada que se le veían los músculos a través de ella

– "Esa es una tienda de móviles" – el chico escuálido responde sin ganas intentando no hacer tanto bullicio, más de lo que Rider ya hacía – "Es un medio de comunicación moderno, puedes hablar con otra persona incluso si se encuentra a kilómetros de distancia" –

– "En serio" – el hombre mira fascinado aún más la tienda – "Ojala hubiese tenido ese aparato en mi época. Antes tenías que enviar palomas mensajeras y tardaban días en devolver la contesta. JA JA JA JA" – ríe asiendo que la gente lo mire raro

– "SHHH" – el chico le gala por la camisa para hablar con el hombre gigante en voz baja – "Rider, intenta no llamar la atención. ¿Quién sabe que otro Master o Servant este vigilándonos en este momento? _Algo me dice que fue una mala idea haberme involucrado en esta Guerra y haberle robado la reliquia a Lord Archibald_ " – el chico suspira rendido

"Pero que dices mocoso" – el Servant pone cara de despreocupado – "Estamos a pleno día, ningún Master o Servant sería tan osado para atacar con tanta gente viéndose involucrada" – el hombre sin medir su fuerza prepara a darle un manotazo al pobre chico – "ASÍ QUE ANIMA ESA CARA" – y el chico termina por perder el equilibrio y tropezar con una chica

– "LO-LO SIENTO" – el chico se disculpa con la desconocida

– "¿Estas bien?" – al verla bien la muchacha era rubia con una coleta de caballo vestida con una franela blanca una especie de corbata verde a juego y unos shorts marrones – "Te has hecho daño" – la mujer le tiende la mano para ayudar al pobre joven británico a pararse.

– "Gra-gracias" – si el señor hubiese enviado apóstoles en la tierra, la chica al frente del joven era un ángel, por poseer tal belleza – "Estooo" – el joven desvía la mirada y ve que había una bolsa en el suelo – "tus compras, lo lamento" – el chico se agacha a recoger lo que había tirado

– "Tranquilo" – la chica se agacha también – "Solo son cosas materiales, la vida es mucho más importante, debes de aprender a disfrutarla como dice tu amigo"

– "JA JA JA, mírate mocoso, incluso esta bella jovencita sabe de lo que hablo" – Iskander ríe triunfante, como si hubiese conquistado algo el día de hoy

– "Venga ya" – el chico le devuelve la bolsa a la muchacha – "Aquí tienes" –

– "Merci" – la chica revela su origen francés – "Au revoir" –

Como se la encontraron la francesa se pierde entre la multitud, dejando a un Waver todo colorado.

– "Je je, tal parece que esa señorita te conquisto el corazón, mocoso" –

– "¡Cállate Rider!" –

* * *

Lejos ya del mago britanico y del Rey de los Conquistadores la joven francesa dobla una esquina y se encuentra con la persona que esperaba su regreso

– "Perdona por hacerte esperar, Master" – la chica revela que es una Servant – "Pero sin querer me tropecé con uno de los Rider y su Master" –

– "Tranquila, tu estas bien" –

– "Descuida, creo que ni se han enterado de quien era y no he visto a nadie de los Harwey, puedes salir sin temor a que te atrapen, Hakuno" –

Desde la sombras del callejón sale otra chica con el pelo suelto castaña y llevaba puesto un uniforme negro con una corbata roja, llevaba en sus manos un bolso y un portátil.

– "Bien, mientras hacías eso he hackeado las cámaras de vigilancia para borrar cualquier rastro tuyo" – la chica suspira cansada – " _No me puedo creer que Leo me haya usado solo para..._ " – sus pensamientos se detienen tras y se asquea de pensarlo

– "Master" – la Servant rubia devuelve a la realidad a la castaña

– "Estoy bien" – la chica se golpea ambos cachetes con sus manos – "Bien volvamos Ruler, quiero volver antes de que Berserker se aburra" –

– "Si Master" –

* * *

 **Aeropuerto de Fuyuki**

Un muchacho rubio vestido de la misma manera que la Master de Ruler bajaba de un jet privado, para reunirse con un hombre vestido de negro y abrigo del mismo color, dándole un aura de un asesino.

– "Has tenido un buen viaje Leo" – habla el hombre hediondo a muerte

– "De lo más refrescante" – contesta el muchacho – "Estuve todo el viaje hablando con Gawain sobre su época y comparándola con la nuestro" –

– "Leo, sé que es descortés" – al lado del chico rubio aparece un caballero blanco rubio – "Pero te recuerdo que para nuestros enemigos tienes que llamarme Saber. Si nuestros enemigos saben de antemano mi verdadero nombre, podrán crear estrategias contra nosotros" – el Servant recalca las consecuencias de divulgar el nombre del Servant

– "Conozco bien las reglas, Gawain" – aun así el chico dice su nombre – "Pero esta regla va en contra de vuestro código de honor que tenías en Camelot. Mientras estemos entre nosotros me gustaría dirigirme a ti con tu verdadero nombre" –

– "Entiendo" – el caballero blanco se arrodilla ante su Master – "Gracias por tu amabilidad, Leo" –

– "Veo que te llevas bien con tu Servant, Leo" – habla otra vez el hombre oscuro

– "¿Dónde está tu Servant hermano?" –

– "He enviado a Assassin a buscar a Hakuno" –

– "Así que los rumores eran ciertos" – el chico mira con lamentación a su hermano – "Si Assassin no la ha encontrado, no lo hará. Después de todo es la mejor en ocultarse" –

– "Por eso, centre la búsqueda en sus parientes más cercanos" – habla el hombre – "Pero desgraciadamente no quisieron cooperar al darme su ubicación" –

– "Ya veo, tuviste que matarlos" –

– "No a todos" –

– "¿Cómo? Es que te has vuelto blando Julius" – el chico se burla del asesino

– "La verdad, el más joven fue escogido por el Grial también" – Gawain y Leo se sorprende por esta revelación – "Al parecer el chico invoco a Berserker, inconscientemente. Hubiese continuado la batalla de no ser porque Hakuno y su Servant llegaron, tuvimos que replegarnos" –

– "Ya veo, sabes que clase es el Servant de Hakuno"

– "Por lo que aprecie era una mujer rubia y llevaba una espada, pero también poseía una lanza"

– "Entonces puede ser que Haluno haya invocado a un Rider. Bien vayamos a nuestra hogar preparado para la guerra, buscaremos a Hakuno y al Master de Berserker a su debido tiempo" –

El hombre no dice más nada y sigue al muchacho en silencio.

* * *

 **Rumania, Castillo de los Yggmillennia**

– "Mis queridos compañeros" – un hombre peli-azul vestido de blanco hablaba ante una sala con varias personas vestidas de la misma manera – "Me complace en anunciar que yo y nuestro querido Roche, hemos sido escogidos por el Santo Grial, para participar en la guerra" – la sala se llena de bullicio – "Ya hemos hecho la invocación de nuestros Servant" – el hombre señala a una esquina donde se encontraba un hombre de negro pálido y un hombre vestido con un traje azul con capa que ocultaba su rostro en una extraña mascara – "y les prometo que nuestro nombre será vuelto a oír por todo el mundo. Haremos que los Einzbern supliquen piedad una vez que Grial sea nuestro"

Una ola de aplausos se escucha por todo el salón.

– "Espero que no olvides nuestra parte del trato, Darnic" – hablaba el hombre pálido de ojos rojos

– "Por supuesto que no mi querido Lancer, lo mismo va para ti Caster" – habla el líder de los Yggmillennia

– "No me interesa el Grial" – habla Caster – "Solo me interesa que mi pupilo aprenda todo de mi antes de que el destino vuelva a llamar a por mí" –

– "Descuide" – habla un niño de unos 11 años en la mesa – "Aprenderé muy bien maestro" –

– "Bien, caballeros, damas" – vuelve a dirigirse a la sala – "Roche y yo partiremos mañana, deseadnos suerte, aunque creo que no la necesitaremos" –

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bien que les pareció.**

 **Muy pronto comenzara la mayor guerra de todas.**

 **Los personajes como dije son sacados de la franquicia de Fate, en este caso he usado a personajes de Fate/Apocrypha y de Fate/Extra.**

 **ACTUALIZADO LAS HABILIDADES DE AVENGER**

* * *

 **Estadísticas de los Servants**

* * *

 **Servant:** _ **Rider**_

 **Nombre: Iskander (Alejandro el Grande)**

 **Master: Waver Velvet**

 **Fuerza: B**

 **Resistencia: A**

 **Agilidad: D**

 **Mana: C**

 **Suerte: A+**

 **Noble Phantasms: A++**

* * *

 **Servant:** _ **Ruler**_

 **Nombre: DESCONICODA**

 **Master: Kishinami Hakuno (Female)**

 **Fuerza: B**

 **Resistencia: B**

 **Agilidad: A**

 **Mana: A**

 **Suerte: C**

 **Noble Phantasms: ?**

* * *

 **Servant:** _ **Saber**_

 **Nombre: Sir Gawain**

 **Master: Leonardo B. Harwey**

 **Fuerza: B+**

 **Resistencia: B+**

 **Agilidad: B+**

 **Mana: A**

 **Suerte: A**

 **Noble Phantasms: A+**

* * *

 **Servant:** _ **Lancer**_

 **Nombre: DESCONOCIDO**

 **Master: Dranic Prestone Yggdmillennia**

 **Fuerza: A**

 **Resistencia: A**

 **Agilidad: C**

 **Mana: B**

 **Suerte: E**

 **Noble Phantasms: ?**

* * *

 **Servant:** _ **Caster**_

 **Nombre: DESCONOCIDO**

 **Master: Roche Frain Yggdmillennia**

 **Fuerza: E**

 **Resistencia: E**

 **Agilidad: D**

 **Mana: A**

 **Suerte: B**

 **Noble Phantasms: ?**

* * *

 **Bueno como he venido me voy, pero volveré.**

 **Dejen sus reviews al salir de la página, gracias por haber leído.**


	3. Nuevo Compañero de Clase

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction.**

 **Otro capítulo para esta historia.**

 **Lo sé estoy dejando a los de Pokémon al lado, pero es que tengo bloqueo y estoy escribiendo este, debido a inspiración.**

 **Aparte que muchos fics de Fate están en otro idioma no natal al mío (el español cual si no) y me apeteció hacer uno.**

 **OK, ahora disfruten de su lectura, como saben la saga Fate pertenece a la Type-moon y Kinoko Nasu-sensei.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Nuevo Compañero de Clase**

* * *

 **Japón, Piso Franco de Emiya Kiritsugu en Fuyuki**

El asesino de magos llegaba junto con el Servant de su mujer al piso franco para reunirse con Hisau Maiya asistenta de Emiya y su protegida.

La mujer era una cría que Kiritsugu rescato de unos Apóstoles Muertos y desde entonces la ahora mujer ha seguido sus pasos.

– "¿Es de fiar esta mujer?" – pregunta Archer

El arquero seguía en modo espectral para ahorrar mana al estar lejos de su Master (su Acción Independiente era de rango B, pero aún así), no le pareció mala la idea de intercambiar Servant, debido a que Saber estaba cada 2 por 3 preguntando quien era. Aparte que, aunque deseaba conocer en profundidad a Iri, era el Emiya con quien deseaba conocer bien, debido a que sus memorias el hombre era una mentira, no la figura que conocía si no deseaba ver al asesino, ya que algo le decía que Archer era muy parecido a él.

– "Lo es, Archer" – el hombre ni se gira a verle

* * *

Entran en el piso, dentro se encuentra una mujer vestida con un conjunto de negro y varias armas dentro de una maleta

– " _¿Por qué me da la impresión de que he entrado en una película de espías?_ " – Archer se queda mudo al ver tanto arsenal para un mini ejército privado.

– "Ha habido novedades Maiya" – pregunta al ver la cara de insomnio de su protegida

– "Demasiada" – la mujer primero le enseña un video – "Al parecer el Servant de Tohsaka Tokiomi ha eliminado a Assassin" –

En el vídeo se ve un hombre escuálido de negro y una máscara con forma de calavera, hacía varias piruetas, para evitar el detector de intrusos, cuando al fin logra desactivar la trampa, ocurre una explosión quitando la visibilidad del Servant asesino, al levantarse el polvo solo queda un enorme cráter en el jardín de los Tohsaka.

– "¿Puedes volverlo a ponerlo?" – Archer se vuelve físico, haciendo que la mujer saque un cuchillo de su bota

– "Tranquila Maiya, él es Archer el Servant de Iri" – el asesino tranquiliza a su aprendiz

– "Madam Irisviel también fue escogida" – Maiya guarda el cuchillo y rebobina la cinta – "Después de que Assassin fuese eliminado, su Master Kotomine Kirei pidió asilo en la Iglesia de Fuyuki, dando a entender que sale de la competición" – la noticia hace suspirar (un poco) al Emiya

– "No creo que Assassin haya sido eliminado" – Archer mira con ojos analíticos la cinta

– "¿En qué te basas Archer?" –

– "Es una corazonada" – el arquero rojo se rasca la cabeza – "Escuche que ese Kotomine Kirei se había vuelto el aprendiz de Tohsaka Tokiomi para ayudarle a ganar la guerra; haciendo que tu Servant desaparezca para que nadie te busque para eliminarte, es la jugada más vieja de todas" – el hombre les sonríe confiado de su instinto

– "Creo que tienes razón" – Kiritsugu había pensado también en esa posibilidad – "Debemos tomar que Assassin sigue vivo, pero estará en un segundo plano, dudo que Kotomine Kirei salga de la guerra por las buenas. ¿Qué más querías mostrarme?" – se vuelve a su asistenta

– "Esto" – Maiya le ensaña una carpeta – "Las siguientes personas han pasado por la aduana en estos días" –

En la carpeta hay varias fichas confidenciales de la Torre del Reloj donde se muestran no solo a Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald y a su prometida Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, cuya participación ya sabía, si no a 4 individuos no deseados.

Leonardo B. Harwey, el hijo prodigo y heredero de una antigua familia británica Harwey y Julius B. Harwey hermanastro de Leonardo y asesino personal de los Harwey.

Uno que conocía bien, debido que ambos fueron llamados para terminar con la vida de otro Mago que creaba Apóstoles Muertos, salvo que él lo hizo por dinero, mientras que Julius lo hizo porque había decidido hacer su taller en una propiedad que le pertenecía a los Harwey.

Los otros le pusieron más serios. Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia el patriarca de la familia Yggdmillennia, una familia tan antigua como los Einzbern, Tohsaka y Makiri,(enemigos mortíferos de la familia de su mujer) y Roche Frain Yggdmillennia un crío de 11 años.

– " _¿Por qué los Harwey y los Yggdmillennia han venido a Fuyuki?_ " – los pensamientos de Kiritsugu no encontraban conclusión alguna – " _Sé que los Yggdmillennia tienen una gran enemistad con los Einzbern, y sería lo mismo para los Harwey con los Tohsaka._ " –

– "¿Hay algún problema Kiritsugu?" – Archer le regresa a la realidad

– "Maiya" – el hombre se dirige a la peli-negra – "¿Dónde están ahora?" –

– "El-Melloi y su prometida en el mejor hotel de Fuyuki. Los Yggdmillennia en su residencia a las afueras de la ciudad. Lamentablemente los Harwey han escondido muy bien su rastro" –

– "Son una gran familia de Magos y poseen un gran equipo técnico de hackers para ocultar sus rastro electrónico. Que hayas podido confirmar su llegada es casi increíble, tal vez querían que supiéramos que llegaron a la ciudad" –

– " _Yggdmillennia, Harwey_ " – Archer se queda aparte – " _¿Quiénes serán?_ " – el arquero del futuro no sabía en el lío de guerra en la que se había metido.

* * *

 **Residencia Tohsaka**

Tokiomi, Kirei y Gilgamesh veían la misma información que Emiya Kiritsugu.

La llegada de los Yggdmillennia y los Harwey no estaba prevista, sabía que el niño de los Harwey era su heredero y que venga acompañado solo con su medio-hermano, era demasiado sospechoso.

– "Los Yggdmillennia no deben de preocuparnos y los Harwey tal vez solo quieran saber sobre el sistema del Grial" – hablaba el hombre refinado

– "Ya he mandado a Assassin que encuentre y vigile a este grupo" – habla el monje con aspecto de robot

– "Bien, espero que no se interrumpa, aunque me duela dejar a una familia de magos sin su heredero, no me hace tanta gracia" –

– "Las guerras son sanguinarias Tokiomi" – habla el Servant de oro – "Si estos mestizos han venido para intentar llevarse mi Santo Grial, no habrá lugar en la tierra donde no pueda cazarles y llevarlos ante mi justicia" – mira las fotos para grabar sus rostros por si alguna vez se los encuentra

– "Lamento interrumpirles caballeros" – Avenger se materializa en la habitación – "Pero la señora Aoi y mi Master se marchan ya, he pensado que querías saberlo Master de Archer" – sin siquiera despedirse el Servant desaparece.

Después de confirmar que Avenger no haría daño a Rin, Tokiomi dejaría que Avenger cuidase de su esposa e hija mientras transcurre la guerra. Si Gilgamesh fuese eliminado (algo impensable para patriarca Tohsaka, al tener al Servant más fuerte de todos) haría que Rin transfiriera sus Hechizos a él y podría continuar en la guerra.

– "Con vuestro permiso mi Rey, Kirei" – el hombre sale de la habitación y va a reunirse con su familia.

* * *

Mientras bajaba las escaleras podía ver una escena de lo más interesante

– "Puedo llevar mis cosas yo sola, Avenger" – Rin miraba a su Servant con pucheros

– "Claro después de haber metido la mitad de su vestidor, unos cuantos juguetes y su mini taller mágico estoy seguro que vuestro equipaje es solo la cuarta parte de tienes en vuestra habitación" – el Servant hace que la niña tenga los primeros sonrojos en su vida

Desde que despertó y conoció a su Servant sin identidad ha estado cada 2 por 3 molestandola

– "Rin deja que Avenger lleve tus cosas, son muy pesadas para que puedas llevarlas tu misma" – Aoi logra convencer a la niña

– "Vale" – mira a las escaleras – "A papá" – la niña sale disparada hacia el hombre

– "Ya está listo princesita" – la niña asiente – "Aoi espero que…" –

– "Lo sé" – su mujer le acaricia la mejilla – "es por nuestro bien. Dejare a Rin en la escuela de camino" –

– "Bien" – el hombre mira ahora al Servant – "No sé quién fuiste pero como padre te pido que cuides a mi hija y esposa, Avenger" –

– "Descuide Tohsaka" – el vengador tira su cara de farsa y le muestra una mirada decidida – "pienso hacerlo" –

* * *

 **Escuela Primaria de Fuyuki**

Rin entraba al salón de forma normal, después de haber invocado a Avenger había faltado cuatro días a clase por falta de mana. Su padre le había dicho que mientras este en la escuela nadie la tocara (aparte de que tu padre había revisado el colegio y había puesto hechizos de protección por si algún mago loco deseaba raptarla).

– "Oye Rin, ya te sientes mejor" – hablaba su amiga Kotone

– "Si, solo fue un resfriado" – le brinda una sonrisa

– "Y tu mano" – la niña señala la mano izquierda vendada de la Tohsaka (lugar donde se encontraban los Hechizos de Comando)

– "Ha esto" – Rin empieza a formular rápido una mentira – "Me corte ayudando a mi mamá con la comida, pero descuida" – la niña hace movimientos con normalidad – "No es nada grave" –

– "Ya veo" – su amiga cambia de aptitud – "Sabes mientras no estabas un niño nuevo fue transferido"

– "¿Un niño nuevo?" – repite sin mucha gracia – "Ja, de seguro es otro abusón" –

– "Pues la verdad, no lo es" – la heredera Tohsaka se muestra incrédula, según sus palabras 'los niños eran unos idiotas'

– "De hecho, es muy callado y no entabla conversación con nadie, salvo los profesores" – Kotone le susurra un secreto – "Además el otro día unos niños de mayor grado se empezaron a meter con Saori-chan de salón del al lado y el chico les dio su merecido a esos chicos" –

– "Increíble" – la niña se sorprende de que el chico defienda a los débiles – "¿Y quién es?" –

– "Pues está ahí" – Kotone señala al lado de la puerta

Al verlo Rin no sabía el por qué su corazón se había acelerado y sus mejillas a sonrojarse, el nueva era un niño peli-rojo, muy raro en ver en un japonés y de ojos amarillos. El chico miraba un libro que parecía haber salido de una biblioteca.

– "¿Cómo se llamaba?" – Rin logra formular una pregunta

– "Se llama Sajyou Shirou su hermana Ayaka viene todos los días a recogerlo" – la chica se lo dice en susurro para que el implicado no se enterase – "Al parecer sus padres trabajan en el extranjero, creo que por eso no habla con nadie" –

La niña miraba al niño y veía que el chico le pedía a gritos un amigo, pues ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

* * *

La campana había indicado la hora del almuerzo, el niño transferido preparaba su huida del salón para ir a su lugar secreto, cuando una niña peli-negra con dos coletas y dos ojos como el océano le interrumpían el paso.

– "Hola" – la niña le muestra una sonrisa

– "Hola" – el chico le responde pero no de manera alegre

– "Soy Tohsaka Rin" – sin habérselo pedido la niña se presenta – "Eres el nuevo, verdad" –

– "Si" – contesta secamente, pero cómo ve la niña no le deja irse – "¿Y qué quieres?" –

– "Eso es todo" – la niña muestra cara de decepción falsa – "Una linda niña se presenta y no tienes nada que decirle, como tu nombre" –

– "Soy Shirou" – el niño solo dice su nombre – "Si me disculpas, Tohsaka tengo hambre y deseo comer mi almuerzo en paz" –

– "¿Quieres que te acompañe?" – la niña le muestra su bentō

– "Escucha" – el niño mira serio a la niña – "Estoy seguro que eres una buena niña y todo, pero no quiero tener amigos, de hecho, no estaré en esta escuela demasiado tiempo" –

– "¿Por qué?" – la niña lo mira con cara de querer respuestas

– "Porque si, vale" – el niño alza la voz harto de preguntas

– "Porque si, no es una respuesta" – Rin le contesta con la misma moneda

– "Lo es" –

– "No lo es" –

– "QUE SÍ" –

– "QUE NO" –

– "¡Que ocurre aquí!" – la maestra entra al aula al oír la discusión

– "Maestra Tohsaka-chan y Sajyou-kun estaban discutiendo" – una compañera se chiva a la maestra

– "Discutían como si se fueran a besar" – el comentario hace que a los implicados se les ponga una cara de lo más chistosa (el sonrojo)

– "Bien pues si tanto desean discutir los dos, entonces pasareis la hora después de comer afuera de la clase" – la mujer les imparte el castigo – "A no ser que se disculpen ahora mismo y coman juntos como se debe" –

Al oír el castigo Rin temía que pusieran una mancha en su expediente académico y se lo digieran a sus padres, pero al escuchar la salida de la maestra, no lo pensó 2 veces.

– "Lo siento, por gritarte Sajyou-kun" – la niña se disculpa, pero el niño no responde

El chico desvía la mirada y contesta.

– "Yo-o también lo siento, Tohsaka" –

* * *

Después del incidente Rin se sentó a comer su almuerzo al lado de Shirou (como la maestra le había indicado), pero lo curioso era que el chico no llevaba ningún bentō.

– "Oye" – la niña hace señas al chico y este le mira – "y tu bentō" –

– "No tengo" – responde velozmente

– "Creía que vivías con tu hermana" – el chico aparta la mira a la mención de su familiar

– "Ella no sabe cocinar, no tiene tiempo según dicen, además puedo vivir sin almuerzo" – pero unos ruidos del estómago del chico, hacen decir lo contrario

– "JA JA JA JA JA JA JA" –

– "Deja de reírte" – Shirou la mira sonrojado y molesto

– "Perdón, perdón" – la niña se seca las pocas lagrimas que tenía por reír – "Puedo compartir mi almuerzo contigo si quieres, mi mamá siempre hace de más" –

– "¿Por qué eres amable conmigo?" – Shirou mira raro a la niña – "Apenas me conoces" –

– "Si, pero quiero ser tu amiga" – Rin muestra una sonrisa que hace que el chico desvié la mirada

– "Has lo que quieras" –

– "Bien, ahora que aproveche" – la niña le pasa los cubiertos extra que llevaba, por si acaso rompía los palillos"

– "Qu-e aproveche" –

* * *

Fin de las clases y Rin esperaba a su madre, a su lado se encontraba Shirou.

– "Dime ¿qué tipos de deporte te gusta?" – Después del incidente del almuerzo la niña quería saber más cosas de Shirou

– "Pues la verdad ninguno en especial" – el chico cansado de evadir termino diciéndole las cosas a la chica – "Aunque me gustaría practicar el tiro con arco, algún día" –

– "En serio" – la niña detiene sus preguntas cuando ve el coche de su madre – "Es mi mamá" – la niña inconscientemente besa la mejilla de Shirou, y se larga corriendo – "Hasta mañana, Shirou" –

La niña se mete al auto de manera rápida y se alejan de la escuela.

* * *

Adentro su madre y Avenger en espíritu habían visto la escena de antes

– "¿Quién era ese niño Rin?" – la mujer empieza su juego

– "Se llama Sajyou Shirou" – el oír el nombre Avenger entrecoja los ojos – "Lo transfirieron cuando no fui a clase" –

– "Shirou he" – la mujer muestra una sonrisa pícara – "Sabía que el rojo era tu color favorito, no creía que te gustasen los niños peli-rojos" –

– "MAMÁ" – la niña se sonroja

– " _Sajyou Shirou, ese es el verdadero nombre_ " – Avenger se guarda sus comentarios – " _Suena falso, bueno según Gilgamesh somos unos faker_ " –

* * *

Mientras Shirou se tocaba la mejilla en el lugar donde le habían besado, el chico estaba en las nubes cuando un golpe en la colleja lo devolvía a la tierra.

– "AUCH" –

– "Ya despertaste del cuento de hadas, principito" – una adolescente rubia de ojos verdes y un atuendo casi revelador (shorts cortos y una franela que solo cubría los pechos y una chaqueta roja) – "Que era eso de que, nunca me interesare en ninguna chica, hee" – la mujer le muestra una sonrisa de tiburón

– "Ber… Esto Camila, que haces aquí" – el chico se sorprende al verla

– "Pues viene a buscarte, mocoso" –

– "¿Dónde está Haku… esto Ayaka?" – pregunta el chico por 'su hermana'

– "Ella y Jeanne, están haciendo un recado" – contesta con desgana – "al parecer muy pronto comenzara la gran fiesta" – la mujer muestra una mirada de determinación en su rostro y unas ganas de batalla – "Venga vámonos" – la chica le arroja un casco al chico y la joven se acerca a una moto Harley Davidson y la prende – " _Cómo adoro el siglo XXI_ " – acaricia la moto y sonríe como niña en Navidad

Shirou se coloca el casco y se sube a la parte de atrás y se agarra de la cintura de 'Camila'

– " _Creo que le diré a Hakuno-nechan que me deje asistir a esta escuela, un poco más_ " – el chico sonríe como nunca desde que empezó su pesadilla personal – " _Creo que me agradara ser tu amigo, Tohsaka Rin_ " –

* * *

 **Aeropuerto de Fuyuki**

Irisviel y Saber bajaban del avión privado que fue contrato por Kiritsugu para las dos.

Iri no había tenido un buen vuelo y eso se debía a que había tenido un sueño de lo más espantoso.

Una ciudad ardiendo en las llamas, todos pidiéndole ayuda pero no se las brindaba y el solo corría, hasta que al fin cae rendido.

La escena cambia a una colina llena de espadas hasta donde la vista alcanza y en ella un hombre empalado con sus propias armas, el hombre ensangrentado suelta sus armas y suelta un grito de desesperación.

– "Ocurre algo Irisviel" – Saber la regresa a la realidad

– "Sí" – la mujer mira a la Servant vestida como si fuese una guardaespaldas – "Estoy bien Saber-chan. _Serán estas las memorias de Archer_ " – piensa la mujer

– " _ **Master**_ " – Irisviel escucha la voz de su Servant – " _ **Estaré escoltándolas hasta el castillo desde la distancia**_ " –

– " **Entiendo, gracias Archer** " – Iri corta la comunicación – "Archer nos escoltara hasta al castillo" – la mujer muestra cara de pena

– "Ocurre algo, Irisviel" – Saber mira la aptitud de la Master de Archer

– "Bueno" – la mujer actúa como si tuviera 10 años – "Es la primera vez que estoy fuera del castillo de los Einzbern y me hubiese gustado ver esta ciudad" –

– "Entiendo" – Saber se quita uno de sus guantes le ofrece la mano a la mujer – "Entonces my lady, desea que os acompañe en la travesía" –

– "Gracias Saber" – la mujer acepta la mano y así empieza la travesía de Iri por Fuyuki

* * *

– " _ **Creo que tomaran el camino más largo para llegar Kiritsugu**_ " – Archer habla a través del Pin de oído que el asesino de magos le había entregado para mantenerse comunicados (debido al no ser su Master no tienen la conexión telepática)

– " _ **Iri siempre quiso conocer el mundo**_ " – se escucha un suspiro desde la otra línea – " _ **Bueno al menos así atraeremos a otros Servant y a sus Master**_ " –

– " _ **Estoy de acuerdo, Archer fuera**_ " – la comunicación termina – " _Soy el canguro de una mujer con complejo de niña y de un rey que en realidad era mujer. Menudo Guardián estoy hecho_ " – el Servant se queja, desconociendo que muy pronto todo iría de mal a peor.

* * *

 **Puerto de Fuyuki**

– "No quiero ningún fallo Lancer" – habla un hombre rubio de atuendo verde a su Servant

– "No lo defraudare Lord Kayneth" – habla un Servant de armadura verde con un par de lanzas (roja y amarilla)

– " _Más te vale ser mejor que el Rey de los Conquistadores, Diarmuid. Como pudo haberse extraviado la reliquia_ " – el hombre miraba con enojo al Servant que no debería de tener

– "Descuide" – habla con calma el lancero verde – "Una vez que sepan que les golpeo, ya será demasiado tarde"

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **No se vosotros, pero me quedo del 10 la escena de la escuela.**

 **Sé que Rin y Shirou se conocen en la secundaria, pero es mejor esto no creen.**

* * *

 **Estadísticas de los Servants**

* * *

 **Servant:** _ **Lancer**_

 **Nombre: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne**

 **Master: Kayneth** **El-Melloi Archibald**

 **Fuerza: B**

 **Resistencia: C**

 **Agilidad: A+**

 **Mana: D**

 **Suerte: E**

 **Noble Phantasms: B**

* * *

 **En verdad los Lancer siempre tienen los peores Master, siento lastima por ellos, en verdad.**

 **Dejen sus Reviews al salir y gracias por su apoyo.**


	4. La Primera Batalla

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction.**

 **Por fin, lo que muchos esperaban la primera batalla e inicio de la guerra**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado como a mí lo fue al escribir este capítulo.**

 **Bueno mis queridos mestizos disfrútenlo, lo ordena Gilgamesh (XD).**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: La 1ra Batalla.**

 **El Comienzo de la 4ta Guerra del Santo Grial**

 **e**

 **Inicio de la 1ra Apocrypha**

* * *

 **Distrito Comercial de Fuyuki**

– " _En verdad estoy perdiendo facultades_ " – eran los pensamientos del Servant Assassin, Li Shuwen, al estar parado en medio de la calle usando su habilidad 'Presencia Oculta' – " _Si no hubiese sido por la intervención de ese mocoso y su Servant, la misión pudo haber sido un éxito_ " – suelta un suspiro

– " _ **Concéntrate en tu trabajo Assassin**_ " – habla su Master mediante la conexión mental

– " _ **Descuide Master. Era solo lamentable que no haya podido entablar combate con Berserker y esa otra Servant**_ " – al fin y al cabo, lo único que deseaba el Maestro del Puño Demoniaco era entablar combate contra los demás héroes y mostrarles que la clase Assassin no debería de menospreciarse

– " _ **Pronto lo harás…**_ " – su Master se queda callado por un momento – " _ **Ya estamos en el piso franco, regresa**_ " –

– " _ **Entendido…**_ " – pero antes de poder moverse Shuwen siente una presencia de otro Servant – " _ **Julius he detectado a otro Servant**_ " – el artista marcial se emociona al sentir la presencia de su enemigo

– " _ **Leo dice que los vigiles, pero que no entables combate contra el**_ " –

– " _ **Entendido Master**_ " – el Servant cambia de posición para seguir desde una distancia segura a su presa – " _Ahora si la diversión comienza_ "

* * *

Iri y Saber paseaban por todo el distrito comercial, hasta que llegaron al Gran Puente, que servía de conexión con la ciudad y el área urbana de Fuyuki.

El único pensamiento que se encontraba en la cabeza de Irisviel, era la dicha.

Dicha de haber venido a esta ciudad, pero sobre todo en haber conocido a Kiritsugu y haber tenido a Illya. Aunque una parte de ella lloraba, debido a que nunca volverá a ver a su hija. Pero no tenía por qué lamentarse, una vez que Kiritsugu gane la Guerra del Santo Grial y obtenga su deseo, él e Illya podrán vivir sin temor alguno y así el alma que Kiritsugu perdió hace años la vuelva a recuperar.

– "Irisviel has sentido eso" – Saber se vuelve tensa, haciendo que la mujer dude

– " _ **Al parecer un Servant ha decidido salir de su escondite y está retando a los otros para que se muestren**_ " – Archer abre la conexión – " _ **Di le a Saber que si desea luchar, tiene permiso. Kiritsugu y yo, llegaremos y brindaremos apoyo**_ " –

– " _ **Gracias Archer**_ " – la mujer se dirige a su guardaespaldas rubia – "Tenemos el visto bueno para actuar, Saber" –

La Servant solo asiente y se dirigen rumbo donde el Servant los llamaba.

* * *

Desde la sombras Li Shuwen también había sentido y le olía a trampa.

Pero si con eso descubría la identidad de sus enemigos y en el mejor de los casos uno perecía, mejor para él y su Master.

* * *

 **Gran Puente de Fuyuki**

Desde el otro extremo de la ciudad, Camila y Shirou sintieron al Servant.

– "JA, tal parece que alguien desea morir" – los ojos de la Servant se enrojecen por unos segundos – "y pronto" –

"Ca-camila" – el chico se asustaba cada vez que la mujer ponía esa aptitud – "No crees que deberíamos reunirnos con Ayaka-nechan" –

– "Tranquilo chico" – la mujer hace golpecitos a su casco – "Ella no está aquí, como dice el dicho 'ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente'" – la chica le muestra una sonrisa de confianza – "Además te lo prometí cuando nos conocimos, verdad. Yo voy a protegerte" –

El muchacho desvía la mirada para que su Servant no viera las lágrimas en su rostro.

– "Gracias" – habla en susurro – "Berserker"

– "¡Bien!" – la Servant de la locura cambia de dirección – "¡Sujétate fuerte, Master!"

* * *

 **Apartamento de Soltera de Aoi**

Desde el antiguo apartamento de su madre, cuando era soltera y conoció a unos jóvenes Tokiomi y Kariya; Rin y Avenger, también habían sentido a al Servant en los muelles.

La niña temía por la vida de su padre, aunque no quería admitirlo, no quería verlo muerto.

– "Rin" – Avenger la mira severo al ver su aptitud – "Si quieres que vaya y mire solo tienes que pedírmelo" –

La niña se sorprende, era la primera vez que su Servant la llamaba por su nombre y no por un apodo burlón.

– "Pero y si tu mueres" – la niña teme por el vengador, esto solo sonríe con confianza

– "Descuida, aunque no lo sepas soy el Servant más fuerte de todos" – le guiñe el ojo

Rin sonríe con confianza y aliviada.

– "Ve Avenger" – sin siquiera dudarlo el vengador desaparece y pone rumbo a los muelles

* * *

 **Muelle de Carga de Fuyuki**

Irisviel y Saber habían llegado al punto de encuentro, y justo a tiempo la luz del sol hace varios minutos se había ido.

En medio de los contendores se hallaba un hombre peli-negro, con armadura verde y un par de lanzas de distinto color y longitud, estaba claro que el Servant delante de ellos era Lancer.

– "Gracias por haber venido" – el Servant habla – "Me alegra ver que aún hay honor al enfrentarse cara a cara en ver de esconderse como alimañas. Dime tu eres Saber" –

Arturia mira al hombre enfrente de él y es armada rápidamente con su armadura, sosteniendo su 'Aire Invisible'.

– "Lo soy, Lancer" –

– "Es una lástima que por culpa nuestras leyendas, no podamos decir nuestro nombre y presentarnos como caballeros que somos" – el lancero verde agita sus lanzas mostrando su habilidad con las dos manos.

– "Saber, puedo usar mi magia para curar tus heridas, pero si Lancer usa su Noble Phantasms, dudo si podré salvarte" – Iri advierte a su caballero

– "Descuide Irisviel" – la mujer mira serio a su oponente – "Solo ten cuidado por si el Master de Lancer, hace una jugada deshonrosa" –

– " _ **Pues para eso estoy yo**_ " – Archer usa su telepatía, indicando que está viendo la batalla – " _ **Master si veo que puedo acabar con Lancer, aprovechare esa oportunidad. Kiritsugu y Maiya están buscando al Master de Lancer**_ " – con toda seguridad Iri sonríe

– "Adelante, Saber" –

Sin más palabras la batalla comienza.

* * *

Saber se lanza contra Lancer, este bloquea su sablazo con la lanza larga. De no haber sido por su agilidad la segunda lanza le hubiese perforado el hombro.

Toma distancia y vuelve a la carga; el lancero cambia ahora bloquea con la lanza corta he intenta quitarle la cabeza a Saber con la otra. Una vez más Saber vuelve a esquivar, pero ahora está a la defensiva, Lancer lanzaba estocada tras estocada, dejando que la mujer caballero solo se defienda.

Las chispas hacen eco en la noche al hacer el choque de la espada y las lanzas, quedándose en tablas ambos héroes toman distancia. Saber y Lancer vuelve a la carga, pero sin el mismo resultado. Lo único que se escuchaba era el eco que sonaba la espada invisible y las dos lanzas al chocar. Ambos contrincantes viéndose en tablas se alegan para poder respirar.

– "Veo que eres buena, Saber" – el hombre sonríe al ver el desafío delante suyo

– "Lo mismo digo, Lancer" – la mujer también muestra la misma sonrisa

– "Basta de juegos Lancer" – una voz desconocida se escucha desde la distancia – "Termina con Saber, te doy permiso de usar tu Noble Phantasms" –

El lancero sonríe ante la declaración de su Master y suelta la lanza corta y se pone en posición de ataque y se lanza como un leopardo hacia su presa.

* * *

Desde la distancia Archer miraba la lucha, con su arco en mano. En verdad este Lancer era distinto a Cú Chulainn en su manejo con las lanzas, pero su rostro estaba neutro al ver que el Servant había abandonado una de las lanzas.

– " _Sera una lanza falsa_ " – pensaba el Guardián – " _No si algo he aprendido es que los héroes pueden tener más de un Noble Phantasms._ _ **Mas…**_ " – pero calla al sentir una presencias a la distancia

Enfocando bien sus ojos, mira como el Servant Assassin de Kotomine Kirei miraba la pelea.

– " _ **Kiritsugu a tus 4**_ " – se comunica con el asesino, gracias al pin de oído – " _ **Yo tenía razón. Assassin sigue con vida**_ " –

– " _ **Si ya lo veo**_ " –

– " _ **Lo derribo**_ " – iba a preparar su flecha cuando es detenido

– " _ **No, déjalo. Maiya ya lo tiene en la mira, si decide intervenir ella lo hará. Tu sigue mirando la pelea, si Saber necesita ayuda o ves a Iri en peligro, actúa**_ " –

– " _ **Recibido**_ " –

Archer mira la lucha otra vez y mira que Saber había sido herida y se quitaba la armadura. Al parecer la lanza atravesaba las placas de su armadura haciéndola innecesaria. Mira como Saber preparaba para revelar su espada sagrada, pero mirando bien ve que Lancer movía el pie poco a poco para intentar levantar la otra lanza.

– " _Sabía que había truco._ _ **Master dígale a Saber que se detenga**_ " – tarde, Saber se lanza con un impulso de 'Ráfaga de Mana', preparando a Excalibur en el proceso – " _Mierda si disparo, les daré a los dos. Que te sirva de lección Saber_ " – pero lo siguiente escena le pondría los pelos de punta al arquero rojo.

* * *

Saber se preparaba para terminar con esta lucha, cuando mira como Lanzer levantaba con el pie su otra lanza y la toma y la prepara a su encuentro. Sería estocada o herida por la otra lanza. Pero eso no ocurre.

Interponiéndose entre Excalibur y la lanza amarilla se encontraba otro Servant, uno moreno con cabello y tatuajes negros y dos extrañas cuchillas negras con grabados rojos, con la más amplia había detenido su espada, mientras que la otra la lanza, pero al parecer la lanza había rozado el brazo del desconocido.

– "FIUUUU" – el Servant suelta un silbido – "Por qué poco tíos, por que poco, me debes una por esto, Saber" – el chico impulsa sus brazos y los otros caballeros se alegan del desconocido – "Veamos" – mira como su herida sana, pero su brazo no se mueve – "Una maldición, que suerte para mi" – mira a Lancer con una sonrisa – "Porque yo soporto las maldiciones" – la mano del desconocido brilla gracias a su habilidad Corrección del Olvido y vuelve a moverla con normalidad – "Ahora bien, la lanza que anula la magia, Gae Bearg y otra que maldice a quien resulta herido, Gae Buidhe" – el chico de rojo revela el nombre de las armas de Lancer y con ello su identidad – "Eres el primer caballero de Fianna. Diaemuid Ua Duibhne" – el implicado lo mira con odio; el joven mira a Saber, quien había vuelto a ocultar su espada – "Y no me hace falta ver tu espada sagrada dos veces, para saber quién eres. Rey de los Caballeros" – Saber mira de mala manera al entrometido y vuelve a colocarse su armadura.

– "¿Quién eres tú?" – escupe Diaemud, al verse en desventaja ahora

– "Opps, que descuido, no me he presentado" – el hombre hace una reverencia cual bufón de corte – "Soy el Servant Avenger, es un placer conocerlos; ( _o volver a ver_ )" –

– "A-Avenger" – Iri estaba sin habla – " _No es posible. El no debería de estar aquí el Viejo Acht dijo que había desecho a Avenger del sistema del Grial_ " – la mujer miraba al vengador con miedo en sus ojos

– "Bueno" – el Servant vuelve hacer que sus cuchillas aparezcan – "Les interesa que me una a vosotros en esta lucha" –

Pero por segunda vez la lucha es interrumpida por la llegada de un trueno en medio del campo de batalla. Del rayo se apreciaba un carro tirado por un par toros. En el carro se hallaba un hombre alto peli-rojo con ropajes greco-romano y una espada en su funda, a su lado un Waver Velvet asustado por la acción temeraria de su Servant.

– "Bajad vuestras armas, Saber, Lancer y Avenger. Porque estáis en presencia del Rey" – grita a los 4 vientos – "Yo soy Iskander, el Rey de los Conquistadores y he sido invocado en esta Guerra del Santo Grial como el Servant Rider" – expone la información tan valiosa como si nada – "Sé que todos hemos sido invocados para obtener el Grial, pero me gustaría hacerles una proposición" – el hombre mira como los implicados (y los que no se encontraban presentes) le miraban con una cara de incredibilidad – "¿Únanse a mi ejército y juntos compartiremos el Santo Grial y conquistaríamos el mundo?" –

– "JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA" – Avenger se burla cual loco por la declaración – "MENUDO PERSONAJE ESTAS HECHO, REY DE LOS CONQUISTADORES" – se calma después de reír – "Pero me temo que voy a declinar tu propuesta" –

– "Lo mismo dijo" – Arturia mira serio a Servant jinete – "¿Interrumpes este duelo solo para decir una tontería?" –

– "Solo hay una persona a quien compartiría el Grial" – Lancer mira a Rider y a Avenger con odio – "Y ese es mi Master no a ti Rider" –

– "HA" – el Rey suspira al ver la reacción de los presentes – "Entonces las negociaciones han fallado" –

– "PERO TU ESTAS LOCO, RIDER" – el Master de Iskander estalla – "PRIMERO DECIDES ACTUAR POR TU CUENTA Y LUEGO REVELAS TU NOMBRE, ESTAS LOCO" –

– "Así que fuiste tú quien me robo la reliquia, Waver Velvet" – el Master de Lancer habla al ver el desvarío de lucha

– " _Esa voz. O dios mío Lord Archibald, estoy jodido_ " – el chico se oculta en el carruaje y se pone en posición fetal

– "Veo que tendré que enseñarte modales, mocoso" – Kayneth se burla del muchacho – "Lancer acaba con Rider, Saber y Avenger, ahora mismo"

– "JA, menudo Master estas hecho" – Rider sale en defensa de su Master – "Ocultándote y dirigiendo a tus hombres mientras tu estas a salvo. Prefería tener mil de mi Master en mi ejército que a ti. JA JA JA JA JA JA" – El-Melloi se hallaba furioso ante la declaración.

– "Dicen que 2 seres inferiores se atreven a llamarse Reyes ante mi" – desde arriba de una farola hace apto de presencia el Servant de Tohsaka Tokiomi – "Yo soy el único y verdadero Rey de este mundo" –

– " _El Servant que derroto a Assassin_ " – Kayneth y Waver tienen el mismo pensamiento al ver al Rey

– "JA, a eso llamas entrada" – Avenger se burla del recién llegado – "En verdad no tienes estilo mi querido Gilgamesh o perdona quería decir Archer" – el Servant se burla y revela la identidad del recién llegado

– " _Gilgamesh, el Rey de Uruk_ " – Saber mira incrédula al Servant y segundo Archer

– " _El Rey de los Héroes, ahora sí que esta lucha se puso interesante_ " – Rider mira con una sonrisa y agradece en silencio la intrusión de Avenger

– "Maldito perro" – Gilgamesh estaba molesto – "Te atreves a decir mi nombre en frente de estos mestizos" – mira como el vengador lo ve como si fuera nada – "Me da igual que seamos aliados, te eliminare ahora mismo" – abre sus portales, pero desgraciadamente ninguno de sus tesoros sería usado contra el pecador.

* * *

Archer desde la distancia veía como él Avenger, Angra Maiyu había evitado la herida de Saber, luego la intervención de Rider, de verdad estuvo así de soltar una flecha para callar al Rey bocazas cuando lo vio. Ahí estaba el, Gilgamesh el verdadero Servant de clase Archer de la 4ta Guerra del Santo Grial.

¿Cómo era posible? Primero su invocación en esta guerra, la aparición de Avenger y ahora 2 Archer. De verdad ya nada valdría para él.

El Grial se había terminado de corromperse o la broma de Alaya ya le había carcomido el juicio que tenía.

– " **I am the bone of my sword** " – Archer recita la primera línea de su cantico y proyecta una espada con forma cilindra y la pone en su arco, la espada toma forma de flecha y apunta al responsable de esto (Avenger) – " **Caladbolg** " – al decir el nombre dispara y da en el blanco, pero se molesta al ver el resultado y corre hacia el campo de batalla, materializando sus espadas favoritas.

* * *

Los presentes no entendían que había pasado, de la nada un proyectil había sido disparado y dándole en la posición de Avenger, pero lo curioso que él disparo no venía del Rey de los Héroes. Nadie más resulto herido.

Gilgamesh también estaba anonadado, si bien pensaba matar al Servant de la hija de su Master. Pero al parecer otro se le adelanto.

– " _Archer_ " – eran los pensamientos de Irisviel y Saber

– "JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA" – se escucha una risa burlona desde el cráter, en él se ve que Avenger estaba ileso y era rodeado por un campo rojizo que se desvanecía – "Menuda Guerra del Santo Grial, me espera" – el Servant mira en la dirección donde vino la flecha, la cual se hallaba en el suelo destruida y empezaba a desvanecerse – "Si me disculpáis, Reyes de los Héroes, de los Caballeros y de los Conquistadores" – Avenger invoca sus cuchillas Tawrich & Zarich – "Tengo que ver a un viejo amigo" –

Avenger sale de escena y corre al encuentro del ser que esperaba, sus espadas chocan con unas espadas con la imagen del Ying y el Yang, Kashou & Bakuya. Las cuatro hojas chocan lanzando chispas de diversión y odio

– "Cómo me alegra de volver a verte, ARCHER" – grita de emoción

– "AVENGER" – su rival grita con desesperación, dando inicio a su duelo.

* * *

– "Por donde iba" – Gilgamesh aún con sus portales abiertos amenaza a los demás – "A si era hora de su juicio, mestizos" –

Pero otra vez el rey se vio interrumpido por la llegada de otro Servant.

Un caballero negro de un metro 91 de altura envuelto con un aura oscura, desafiaba desde la visera enrojecida al Rey de los Héroes.

– " _Berserker_ " – eran los pensamientos de todos

– "Me desafías perro rabioso, muere" – Gilgamesh lanza dos de sus tesoros

Pero Berserker toma la primera espada y esta se corrompe y con ella destruye la segunda.

– "Maldito" – el Archer de oro no había recibido tal ofensa en su vida – "Te atreves a tocar mis tesoros, tu muerte será desagradable, perro" –

Gilgamesh le lanza todo tipo de armas a Berserker desde espadas, lanzas y hachas. Pero en todos los casos ocurre lo mismo Berserker corrompe las armas y las usa como si fuesen suyas, para contrarrestar las otros.

– " _No cabe duda que es el antiguo Rey de los Héroes. Todos esas armas son Noble Phantasms_ " – Saber recuerda la leyenda del rey que poseía todos los tesoros del mundo.

El juego al parecer había acabado, una de las lanzas corruptas es lanza a la farola donde Gilgamesh se encontraba, pero este salta y la farola recibe el daño partiéndose en pedazos. Una vez en el suelo Gilgamesh ardía en ira.

– "Me has hecho pisar el suelo, yo que pertenezco a los cielos. EN VERDAD TU CASTIGO SERA INFINITO PERRO RABIOSO" – el Rey de los Héroes abre portales infinitos de su Gate of Babylon, pero de repente siente un cosquilleo que le hace perder mana – "Has usado uno de tus Hechizos de Comando en mí, Tokiomi" – el Servant discute telepáticamente con su Master – "Bien" – se cierran todos los portales – "Hoy as corrido con suerte perro. Espero que hayáis presenciado al único Rey" – el comentario iba dirigido a Arturia y a Iskander, y así el Servant se marcha.

– "Al parecer sí que la tendremos cruda" – Rider se ver la habilidad de Archer

– "Estoy de acuerdo" – Lancer también piensa lo mismo, enfrentarse al Rey de los Héroes no era nada sensato.

– "GRRRRRRRRRAAAAA" – Berserker ruge al ver que su presa se había escapado y centra su atención en los demás, al ver a Saber estalla – "GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAA" –

– "IRISVIEL, PONTE A CUBIERTO" – Grita la caballero

Se prepara para parar la espada ficticia que Berserker había hecho con los restos del poste de luz. Pero una tercera espada impide el contacto de las dos armas.

El otro Servant estaba cubierto de una armadura blanca con líneas rojas, el caballero llevaba puesto un casco con cuernos que imposibilitaba ver el rostro, su espada era de la misma forma que la armadura. Como si la espada y la armadura fueran hechas solo para él.

– "AHHHHH" – grita el caballero e impulsa al caballero negro a retroceder

– "GRRRRRRAAAAAA" – el Servant loco al ver al nuevo combatiente estalla más en ira

– "GRRRAAAAAAAAA" – grita de la misma manera de la misma manera el recién llegado, revelando que también es un Berserker

– "BASTA" – se escucha una voz misteriosa desde la nada – "POR EL PODER QUE SE ME FUE CONCEDIDO POR EL SEÑOR EN ESTA GUERRA DEL SANTO GRIAL, OS ORDENO QUE OS DETENGAIS TODAS LAS LUCHAS SERVANTS" –

De repente todos los Servants caen por falta de mana, incluso Archer y Avenger que se encontraban en el otro extremo sintieron y escucharon la orden.

– "Escuchadme bien. Soy la Servant Ruler" – declara la voz misteriosa de una mujer – "en vista de lo de hoy, doy por concluida todas las luchas por hoy. Aquellos que intenten luchar se verán afectados por el Hechizo de Comando que he usado en todos y perderán poco a poco sus habilidades" – la declaración hizo sudar a más de uno – "Dentro de 2 días en la Iglesia de Fuyuki indicare el inicio de esta 4ta Guerra del Santo Grial y 1ra Apocrypha" – el termino era desconocido para todos (salvo uno) – "Para quien no lo sepa una Apocrypha es la lucha entre 14 Servant dos de una misma clase" – 14 Servant y contando a ella y a Avenger eran 16 Servant – "Ahora quiero que os larguéis a vuestras residencias, si alguien intenta hacer lo contrario, me veré obligada a usar otro Hechizo y acabar con vuestra vida" – la voz se calla dando a entender que Ruler ya no estaba.

* * *

Matou Kariya al ver que su Berserker negro había sido controlado ordena que desaparezca y se larga de los muelles tambaleándose.

* * *

– "QUE ESPERAS LANCER, ACABA CON ELLOS" – Kayneth molesto grita a su Servant

– "Lamentablemente no puedo Master, tal parece que ese Servant Ruler ha usado un Hechizo de Comando en mí que me impide luchar" – declara el caballero de verde

– "Luego decidiré tu castigo, nos vamos Lancer" – accediendo a la orden el lancero verde desaparece

– "Bueno pues hasta dentro de 2 días, Rey de los Caballeros" – Rider toma las riendas de su carruaje – "Nos vamos a casa, muchacho. JA JA JA JA" – el Servant ríe mientras el pobre muchacho tiene ganas de vomitar.

* * *

– "JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA" – Avenger no paraba de reír cual demente – "UNA APOCRYPHA, EN VERDAD ESTA GUERRA SE HA IDO A LA MIERDA" – viéndose ambos enemigos incapaces de seguir Avenger mira con burla al arquero – "Bueno me temo que tendremos que dejarlo en tablas por hoy, Archer. En verdad esa mujer se parece mucho a Illya no crees" – el Guardián apretaba tan fuerte los puños que se hacía daño a sí mismo – "A si antes de que me vaya, sabrás que tu antigua Master ahora es mi Master" – tras lo último el vengador se retira de escena

Al oír la última declaración la mente de Archer se encontraba en blanco.

– " _Rin, no es posible_ " –

* * *

En el campo de batalla solo se encontraban Arturia y el Berserker blanco, tal parece que ambos estaban luchando con la mirada.

– "Espero con ansias nuestra revancha, Rey de los Caballeros" – habla el Servant tras saltar a uno de los contenedores y desaparecer de la vista

– "Un Berserker que puede hablar" – mira como su nuevo rival se iba – " _Porque me siento con ganas de llorar, cuando lo vi_ " –

– "Saber" – Iri la regresa a la realidad – "Estas bien"

– "Si lo estoy Irisviel, solo algo confusa con respecto a es Apocrypha" –

– "Yo también" – confiesa la mujer – "será mejor que nos vayamos al castillo. _**Archer tú también**_ " – la mujer solo da esa orden a su Servant sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

Desde su escondite Emiya Kiritsugu estaba de lo más preocupado, al principio creía que sus enemigos habían disminuido cuando Iri fue elegida como Master también, pero lo que había ocurrido era que se habían multiplicado.

Eso y que estuvo viendo la lucha de Archer contra Avenger, cuando el primero decidió actuar sin permiso. Ambos estaban a la par, no entendía como un arquero podía ser tan buen espadachín, pero no era así. Archer y Avenger fueron magos, lo sabía debido a que cada vez que una de las armas de los dos era destruida, de inmediato se generaba una nueva para continuar la batalla, esa magia era Proyección una magia poco útil en una batalla, pero tal parece que ellos eran maestro en esta arte.

Tal parece que tendría que volver a interrogar a Archer.

* * *

Por fin la Berserker que podía hablar llegaba al lugar donde dejo a su Master y se despoja de su armadura

– "Bien ha sido refrescante pero a la vez aburrido" – comenta al niño – "Te gusto la lucha Shirou" –

– "Si" – el chico sonríe – "Y más cuando ese hombre peli-blanco lucho contra el peli-negro. Y el montón de espadas que vi" – pero su sonrisa se va – "Pero creo que Hakuno, nos pilló" –

– "Sí eso creo" – la mujer se rasca la cabeza – "la paliza que nos espera, cuando Ruler se enoja puede ser peor que mi padre" – al hablar de su padre la mujer sonríe, pero de verdad – "en verdad estoy muy agradecida en que me hayas invocado, Shirou" – el chico ladea la cabeza – "Primero me invocas en un siglo con maravillas modernas y ahora mi querido padre, el Rey de los Caballeros también esta, no pude haber pedido mejor deseo que este" – la chica cambia su aptitud a una seria – "Pero también esta ese traidor" – su cambia a neutral – "Bueno andado crío, Ruler nos espera" –

Sir Mordred se sube en su moto y pone de camino a reunirse su aliado.

* * *

 **Acueductos de Fuyuki**

Gilles de Rais, que había sido invocado en esta Guerra como el Servant Caster, miro toda la lucha desde su bola de cristal.

El mago loco no había estado tan feliz en toda su vida, primero su Master Ryuunosuke Uryuu, comprendía lo que el sentía al hacer todas estas fechorías como dirían algunos y luego el amor de su vida su querida dama, Juana de Arco (persona que confundió con el Rey de los Caballeros), había sido invocada en esta la guerra

– "OH, en verdad esto es el destino" – gritaba con júbilo el hombre demente – "Ya no necesito el deseo del Santo Grial, cuando este ya me lo ha concedido" – el hombre mira la imagen de Saber – "Espérame mi querida Jeanne, tu fiel siervo pronto volverá a vos" –

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Y fin por hoy, vaya menudo capítulo he escrito, no.**

* * *

 **Estadísticas de los Servant**

* * *

 **Servant:** _ **Assassin**_

 **Nombre: Li Shuwen**

 **Master: Julius B. Harwey**

 **Fuerza: B**

 **Resistencia: C**

 **Agilidad: A**

 **Mana: E**

 **Suerte: E**

 **Nobel Phantasms: - (No posee Rango)**

* * *

 **Servant:** _ **Berserker**_

 **Nombre: Desconocido**

 **Master: Matou Kariya**

 **Fuerza: A**

 **Resistencia: A**

 **Agilidad: A+**

 **Mana: C**

 **Suerte: B**

 **Nobel Phantasms: A**

* * *

 **Servant:** _ **Berserker**_

 **Nombre: Sir Mordred**

 **Master: ¿Sayjou? Shirou**

 **Fuerza: B+**

 **Resistencia: A**

 **Agilidad: B**

 **Mana: B**

 **Suerte: D**

 **Nobel Phantasms: A**

* * *

 **Servant:** _ **Caster**_

 **Nombre: Gilles de Rais**

 **Master: Ryuunosuke Uryuu**

 **Fuerza: D**

 **Resistencia: E**

 **Agilidad: D**

 **Mana: C**

 **Suerte: E**

 **Nobel Phantasms: A+**

* * *

 **Bueno para finalizar dejen sus Reviews al final, please.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo. Felices Fiestas a todos/as.**


	5. Consecuencias

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction.**

 **Otro cáp para vosotros compañeros, ya espero que la lucha del puerto haya resultado fascinante.**

 **Bueno este cap no es tanto como el anterior, pero aun así tiene su encanto.**

 **Bueno ahora que caigo pude haber usado a los nuevos Servant que están creando en Fate/Grand Order, pero al no saber la historia y no ver sus personalidades, creo que es mejor dejar los que tengo, no.**

 **Bueno ya me callo, a disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Las Consecuencias de Nuestros Aptos**

* * *

 **Zona Residencial de Fuyuki**

– "¿Pero cómo se os ocurre ir a los muelles?" – se escuchan los gritos de una adolescente en una casa abandonada

La casa había pertenecido a una familia que fue asesinada por un asesino en serie que, increíble que parezca, su firma era el círculo de transmutación para la invocación de un Servant.

En la casa se encontraban siendo castigados Shirou y Berserker, ambos se estaban sentados siendo reprendidos por Kishinami Hakuno y su Servant Ruler.

* * *

En realidad Hakuno era la prima segunda de Shirou, su familia son una magos desde hace 4 generaciones, pero eran considerados herejes, al no estar afiliados a la Torre del Reloj o tener un tratado de amistad con alguna familia mágica. Por consiguiente toda su vida se la paso huyendo de la Asociación y de los Ejecutores.

Su historia ocurrió en realidad cuando Julius B. Harwey y Emiya Kiritsugu exterminaron juntos a un mago por crear Apóstoles Muertos, la verdad fue Julius quien infecto a la gente del pueblo para tener una excusa.

Lo que en verdad querían los Harwey era su Cresta Mágica, sus estudios (debido a que en una de sus investigaciones intentaban reproducir (pero sin éxito) una Realidad de Mármol) y para que ella fuese 'Prometida' de Leo.

* * *

– "Sabes bien que los Harwey nos están buscando y tú en vez volver como acordamos, vas a derechito al peligro" – Hakuno reprendía por la acción insensata

– "Algo que tú y yo discutimos antes, Berserker" – Ruler hacía lo mismo con el caballero de la traición, ya que algo le decía que fue ella la quien se lanzó al peligro – "Me prometiste que no te involucrarías" – suelta un suspiro y se frota la cien – "sabía que Shirou siendo un niño tu Aumento de Locura se vería afectado, pero como veo lo único que tienes en mente es luchar" – la mujer la riñe como si fuera su madre

– "Venga ya, no nos deis tanta lata" – Berserker se despreocupa del tema – "Nadie vio a Shirou, conocemos ahora la identidad de varios Servant. _En verdad ese Iskander y Avenger son unos lengua suelta_ " – ríe al recordar las escenitas anteriores – "y pudiste usar tu habilidad de ordenar a otros Servant, gracias a esos Sellos de Comando que posees" – la mujer señala el brazo izquierdo de Ruler

Esto se debía, porque la clase Ruler, solo servía para casos especiales, el inicio de una Apocrypha o a la invocación de un Servant de clase Avenger.

– "Shirou" – Hakuno mira a su primo de forma severa

El chico solo tenía su mirada en el suelo

– "Crees que esto es un juego" – la chica sigue con el regaño – "pues te diré que no lo es. En la Guerra del Santo Grial, el que es sensato vive y el que no muere"

– "Lo sé" – dice el muchacho en susurro

– "¿Qué has dicho?" – al ser susurro Hakuno no oyó nada

– "QUE YA LO SE, VALE" –

– "Pues si lo sabes, entonces…" –

– "CALLATE" – el chico estalla – "NO ERES MI MADRE PARA MANDARME, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA" –

Se escucha el sonido de una cacheta en toda la casa.

El rostro de Shirou se hallaba marcado los dedos de la mano de Hakuno, el chico sin decir nada, sale del cuarto, para encerrarse en otro

– "Shirou" – las dos Servant dicen el nombre del chico, pero el chico no escucha y se escucha el trancazo de una puerta

– "Te has pasado Hakuno" – Berserker muestra sus dientes ante la implicada – "la culpa ha sido mía, no tenías que ensartarte con el mocoso" –

– "Estoy de acuerdo, creó que fue demasiado para él, Master" – Ruler también muestra un poco de preocupación entre los dos Master

– "Y crees que no lo sé" – las Servant ven como la adolescente empieza a llorar – "Si no hubiese ido a su casa, es posible que sus padres siguieran con vida y nunca supiera sobre la existencia de la magia y de la Guerra del Santo Grial" – termina por perder el equilibrio y llorar como Magdalena

* * *

Hace 1 año, antes de que Hakuno se enterase de la verdad sobre sus padres, era miembro del equipo de hacker de los Harwey. Se podía decir que era la mejor, en la red era conocida como 'Hakunon', una de los hacker más buscados por todo el mundo, por supuesto para ella fueron órdenes que recibía de los Harwey.

Al ser elegida como Master, junto con Leo y Julius, vio una oportunidad de abandonar a sus secuestradores al crear un virus que infecto la mitad de los servidores provocando un apagón en la mansión de los Harwey, dándole tiempo al menos de borrar sus huellas y robar una de las tantas reliquias que poseían los plutócratas.

Hakuno había descubierto que su padre tenía un primo que vivía en Fuyuki, justo en la ciudad donde se llevaría a cabo la guerra. Claro está, al verla quería que se largara, debido a que nunca se interesó en la magia. Ella logro convencerle de que nunca más volvería si la dejase pasar unos días en su casa, con su mujer y Shirou. Mientras que preparaba todo y hacer la invocación.

Menuda sorpresa se llevó cuando el Servant asignado era Ruler la Servant que dictaba las reglas en la Guerra del Santo Grial.

Como prometió Hakuno y Ruler abandonaron la casa; pero una decisión que lamentaba ahora.

Por supuesto ella borro de los registros electrónicos de cualquier parentesco con la familia de Shirou, pero al parecer no fue demasiado rápida o los Harwey ya conocían de antemano la información.

Cuando ella y Ruler habían regresado ya era tarde, en el hogar solo se hallaban los cuerpos de los padres del niño muertos, Julius y su Servant uno de los Assassin e increíble o no, un Berserker, pero este había sido invocado automáticamente, debido que Shirou nunca pronuncio el ritual.

Cuando Julius y Assassin se hubieron retirado Hakuno hayo a Shirou en los brazos de la Berserker y esta les hablo de como sintió una fuerte conexión con Shirou, en la mano del niño, los 3 Hechizos de Comando.

Para completar, Hakuno había usado sus dones de informática y había creado una tapadera para ellos y a los Servant; al parecer Berserker no podía volverse espíritu debido a que ella aún no había aceptado la muerte en su época.

El caso de Ruler era que al ser la mediadora no podía volverse espíritu.

Luego tuvo que arreglar la transmisión de mana entre Shirou y Berserker y enseñarle a su primo algo de magia (algo que al parecer no le iba bien al chico)

* * *

Para resumir si ella no hubiese entrado en la vida del muchacho tal vez su destino hubiese sido más feliz.

– "Tranquila Hakuno" – Ruler la abraza para consolarla – "no es tu culpa, si hubiese llegado antes. Te hubiesen capturado y las dos estaríamos a merced los Harwey" –

Al ver la escena cursi, el caballero de la traición hace mutis por la izquierda y se dirige a la habitación del muchacho.

– "Oye mocoso" – la mujer toca la puerta sin recibir respuesta – "Venga abre la puerta. _Ahora que Mordred te pondrás en plan cursi como hace unas horas, eres la menos indicada para eso_ " – suspira y se deja caer al suelo para montar guardia

– "Berserker" – Ruler le habla desde las escaleras – "Hakuno y yo saldremos. Quiero que os quedéis aquí por favor" –

– "Vale" – la mujer responde con fastidio y suspira – " _¿Qué harías en mi lugar padre?_ " – mira por la ventana más próxima – " _No creo que tengamos la mejor reunión de todas, no crees_ " – sonríe con tristeza en sus ojos

* * *

 **Piso de los Harwey**

– "Gran trabajo, Assassin" – el agradecido hace una reverencia – "Con esto conocemos la mayoría de nuestros enemigos" –

– "Gawain" – Leo se dirige a su Servant – "Estas seguro de la identidad de los 2 Berserker" –

– "Por supuesto" – habla el sobrino del Rey de los Caballeros – "Nunca olvidaría a quien nos traiciono y a mi mejor amigo" – el caballero blanco mira la imagen del caballero oscuro desde el ordenador – "aunque me duela verlo en esa forma es mi deber de acabar con su sufrimiento" –

– "Menudo caballeros estaban hechos" – el artista marcial se burla – "Con razón su país se vino a la ruina, seguir a una mujer…" – pero sus comentarios son callados por la amenaza de la Excalibur Galatine de Sir Gawain

– "Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, Li Shuwen" – en sus ojos se muestran una sed de sangre – "Pero nunca te atrevas a insultes a mi Rey" –

– "Basta, calmaos los dos" – Leo pierde los estribos y los dos Servant se separan – "Ruler a lanzado un Hechizo de Comando. Si lucháis ambos perderéis facultades" – el chico analiza las imágenes, pero estas se distorsiona cuando llega el 2do Berserker – "Creo que Hakuno es la Master de Ruler" –

– "¿Cómo podremos demostrarlo?" –

– "Muy sencillo hermano" – el chico sonríe – "la buscaremos y lo confirmaremos, es mas" – la cara del chico se torna sadica – "creo que tengo planes para esta Ruler" –

* * *

 **Mansión de los Yggmillennia**

– "Gran trabajo, Caster" – el patriarca peli-azul alaba la proeza del Servant al haberos mostrado la batalla de los muelles gracias a uno de sus golems prototipo – "Con esta valiosa información, podremos prepararnos para contrarrestar a nuestros enemigos" –

– "Si necesitáis algo más de mí estaré en el taller con mi pupilo" – el enmascarado se retira –

– "El Rey de los Héroes, Gilgamesh. El Rey de los Caballeros, el Rey Arturo o Artura (como sea) y el Rey de los Conquistadores, Iskander" – se burla el Lancer pálido – "Puede que sean los rivales más altos en esta guerra, pero no son nada contra mí, el Príncipe Empalador" – Vlad III declara su pronta victoria

* * *

 **Castillo de los Einzbern**

Iri y Saber por fin habían llegado a la mansión que los Einzbern poseen como base en las Guerras del Santo Grial. Dentro fueron recibidas por 2 homúnculos que las llevaron donde Kiritsugu.

Cuando el asesino de magos llego a Japón antes que las 2 mujeres había instalado toda clase de aparatos para resguardar el castillo, desde detectores de calor hasta de sonido, sin olvidar, por supuesto, una que otra trampa para los invitados no deseados.

Kiritsugu miraba su portátil intentando recuperar algo de las cámaras de seguridad del puerto.

– "Como suponía" – el hombre se masajea los ojos – "Las cámaras fueron hackeadas junto con el sistema de altavoces" –

– "Entonces esa Ruler no se encontraba en el puerto" –

– "Me temo que no, Iri" – el hombre serio mira de nuevo la pantalla – "He querido llamar al Viejo Acht con respecto a los acontecimientos" – su mujer tiembla ante la mención del patriarca – "Pero, si lo hago es posible que empiece a experimentar con Illya antes si ve que la guerra ya se nos ha ido de control" –

– "Con respecto a Avenger podría ayudarte" – la mujer se mira al suelo – "Pero con respecto a Ruler y a la Apocrypha no puedo ayudarte" –

* * *

Mientras los esposos hablaban Saber salía de la habitación para explorar la mansión, su cabeza daba vueltas a lo acontecido esta noche.

Primero la aparición de este Avenger interrumpió su lucha (aunque la haya salvado de ser maldecida por Gae Buidhe), la interrupción del Rey de los Conquistadores y el de los Héroes.

Este último le preocupaba, debido que poseía más de un Noble Phantasms, y los suficientes para ganar la guerra él solo, pero lo curioso fue que él era de clase Archer al igual que su aliado. Hablando de su aliado antes de que Gilgamesh atacara a Avenger por haber revelado su verdadero nombre este ataco al Servant con tatuajes

¿Por qué?

¿Es qué lo reconoció? Era muy probable

¿Fueron enemigos en vida? Las acciones del arquero rojo hablaban por si solas.

* * *

Caminando estaba que encontró a la persona que buscaba en el vestíbulo, cerca de la puerta principal del castillo

– "Archer" – le llama pero este no responde, seguía mirando la nada como si esperase la llegada de alguien – "¿Puedo saber que ha ocurrido?" – sin endosar la pregunta la mujer rey deseaba las respuestas

– "Dime Saber" – habla al fin el hombre, pero sin dirigirle la mirada – "¿Qué harías si tuvieras que revivir el infierno una y otra vez?" –

– "¿Qué quieres decir?" – la pregunta no tenía sentido

– "Nada solo estoy desvariando" – el hombre se levanta – "Después de todo alguien que solo desea un deseo egoísta, no me comprendería" –

– "Quiero que te retrates" – Arturia estalla al ver que su aliado se burlaba de ella y de su deseo

– "Que harás si no lo hago" –

Archer se agacha para evitar la hoja de aire, Saber vuelve al ataque con golpe vertical, pero el golpe es parado por una de las espadas gemelas de Archer.

– "Tú no sabes nada de mí" – ruge con ira el Rey de los Caballeros – "Alguien desconocido y sin memoria no tiene el derecho a juzgarme" –

Pero Saber no recibe respuesta, salvo una mirada de lamentación de su aliado, el forcejeo se vuelve débil

– "Déjalo ya Saber" – Archer impulsa a la mujer para que retroceda – "Si seguimos peleando, nos veremos afectados por la orden de Ruler" – el hombre le da la espalda y hace desvanecer su espada – "Si tanto deseas pelear espera hasta mañana" – antes de irse vuelve la cabeza – "Por cierto, quien era el loco que las hizo detenerse a medio camino" –

La caballero se calma y relata lo sucedido después de abandonar los muelles

– "Caster, dijo uno de los Caster se nos presentó como Gilles de Rais" – Archer arquea la ceja por esto

– " _¿Qué les pasa a los Servant de esta guerra? Cada 2 por 3 se dicen su nombre como si nada_ " – Archer recuerda la presentación del rey conquistador

– "Me confundió con la Doncella de Orleáns y me pidió que fuera con él" – al recordar al ser repugnante la mujer siente ganas de darse un baño

– "Hay que ver, sí que está loco y ciego al confundirte con Jeanne d'Arc" – de repente calla al sentir una presencia – "Creo que este Caster loco te ha seguido Saber" – el arquero se prepara para eliminar al intruso

– "Espera Archer" – Saber intenta detenerlo – "Tenemos que decirle a Kiritsugu y a Irisviel"

– "Pues mientras tú se lo dices iré a sacar a este loco de nuestro refugio" – Archer sigue su camino

– " _Ahhh_ " – Saber se enoja en silencio – " _Porque me pone los pelos de punta_ " – resignada vuelve a armarse con su armadura y sigue al arquero.

* * *

Saber y Archer corren por los alrededores del castillo cuando ven a Guille de Rais con un niño, el Servant demente sujetaba la cabeza del infante asustado con sus manos largas.

– "He me aquí mi querida Jeanne" – el hombre comienza hablar – "Sabía que al presenciar esto vendrías cual valiente para intentar detenerme" – el hombre señala a los alrededores donde habían varios cadáveres de niños

Puede que Archer matase niños también, pero nunca se alegraba con su muerte, en verdad no había salvación en la cordura de este hechicero.

– "Me da igual si pierdo mis habilidades" – Archer invoca sus espadas gemelas – "Pero, pagaras por lo que has hecho Caster" –

– "Libera a ese niño" – Saber exige la liberación del rehén

– "Tus deseos son órdenes" – el hombre se dirige al crío – "Mira mi muchacho, la enviada del Señor ha venido en tu rescate, puedes ir con ella" – suelta al niño y este sin pensarlo corre a abrazar a Saber

"Tranquilo" – Saber consola al niño – "Ahora estas…" – pero desde la espalda del niño termina explotando para revelar unos tentáculos que envuelven a Saber impidiéndole moverse

– "JA JA JA JA" – Caster ríe, por todas partes salen tentáculos del suelo – "Os dije que vendría preparado mi querida Jeanne" –

– "CASTER" – Archer corre para destripar al ser repugnante pero también es atrapado por los tentáculos

– "No sé quién eres" – Gilles mira serio al Guardián – "Pero no oses interrumpir mi reunión con mi doncella" –

– "Veo que tendré que ponerte en tu lugar, Gilles de Rais" – se escucha la misma voz de los muelles – "osas confundir al Rey de los Caballeros conmigo y usas a los inocentes una vez más. Ahora sí que estoy molesta contigo GILLES" –

Una luz inunda todo el bosque asiendo que los tentáculos que tenían retenidos a Saber y Archer desaparezcan junto con los demás del suelo.

– "OHHHH" – el hechicero mira al frente fascinado

Desde el otro extremo se había una mujer rubia con armadura y vestido de color morado, llevaba una lanza con un estandarte donde se reflejaba la imagen de la Flor de Lis y una espada en su cadera. Sobre su pelo una placa de armadura le hacía de cintillo.

– "No intentes volver a invocar esas abominaciones, porque me encargare de que mi 'Luminosité Eternelle' las purge de esta tierra" – los ojos azules de la mujer miraban a Caster con furia

– "OH MI JEANNE" – el Servant iba a salir corriendo cuando siente un ataque que lo electrifica y le hace caer al suelo

Al mirar a su espalda una adolescente castaña y con uniforma de colegiala había herido al hechicero, y seguía apuntándole con sus manos extendidas hacia él.

– "El próximo ataque será mortal para ti Caster" – la joven maga expresa también furia – "Lo que te he lanzado es lo suficientemente potente para que desestabilizar tus Circuitos Mágicos y tu conexión con tu Master, calculo que tardara uno o tres días en recuperarte. LÁRGATE ANTES DE QUE YO O RULER TE MANDEMOS AL OTRO BARRIO, MALDITO MONSTRUO" –

– "Veo que tendré que hacer mejores preparativos" – el Servant se dirige a la doncella – "No se preocupe mi querida Doncella" – ahora el Servant diferencia a las dos Servant – "Volveré a por vos, os lo prometo y esta vez Dios no la volverá a alegarla de mi lado" –

Caster desaparece del lugar y Hakuno baja al fin sus brazos.

– "Creía que no me saldría" – la chica suspira

– "¿Quiénes sois vosotras?" – Saber aún con su espada en mano desafía a las intrusas

– "Por favor Saber, baja tu espada no hemos venido a atacaros" – la rubia de purpura se sitúa al lado de su Master – "Yo soy la Servant Ruler y creo que Caster ya revelo mi nombre, pero creo que debo presentarme como se debe ante el rey" – la declaración sorprende a los Servant – "Soy Jeanne d'Arc y ella es mi Master Kishinami Hakuno" – la chica mira con desconfianza a los 2 – "Hemos venido a hablar con vuestros Masters" –

– "¿Y podemos saber el por qué?" – Archer aún no bajaba sus espadas

– "Quiero formar una alianza con los Einzbern" – Hakuno habla esta vez – "Ni yo ni Ruler tenemos un deseo para el Grial y he estado debatiendo en quien confiar y en quien no" – se detecta algo de miedo en su voz – "Y es preferible que este con vosotros" –

– "¿Por qué confiaríamos en alguien que puede ordenarnos suicidarnos con una orden?" – Saber recuerda lo ocurrido en los muelles

– "Mis hechizos de comando solo los usaría para detener las luchas" – la francesa se defiende – "Nunca haría tal acto" –

– "Creo que puedo creerte" – Saber baja sus armas – "En tu leyenda siempre te confesabas después de cada batalla" –

Jeanne sonríe ante Artoria, pero luego se vuelve gélida al ser vista por Archer.

– "Pero" – Hakuno habla – "No solo hablo en nombre mío y de Ruler. Si no también en nombre de Berserker blanco y su Master" –

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Y listo terminado,**

 **GUAU, hasta yo me sorprendo cuando actualizo rápido.**

 **Recordad que tengo la inspiración en esto (lo siento mis fanáticos de mis fics de Pokémon)**

* * *

 **Estadísticas de los Servants (Actualizaciones)**

* * *

 **Clase:** _ **Lancer**_

 **Nombre: Vlad III – el Empalador**

 **Master: Dranic Prestone Yggdmillennia**

 **Fuerza: B**

 **Resistencia: B**

 **Agilidad: A**

 **Mana: A**

 **Suerte: D**

 **Noble Phantasms: A**

* * *

 **Servant:** _ **Ruler**_

 **Nombre: Jeanne d'Arc (Juana de Arco)**

 **Master: Kishinami Hakuno (Female)**

 **Fuerza: B**

 **Resistencia: B**

 **Agilidad: A**

 **Mana: A**

 **Suerte: C**

 **Noble Phantasms: A++**

* * *

 **Como siempre,** **please** **dejen sus** **reviews** **al salir.**


	6. Formando Alianzas

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction.**

 **Otro capítulo para vosotros.**

 **Aprovechare para explicar algo que me han dejado en los reviews.**

 **Avenger es el mismo de Fate/Hollow Ataraxia.**

 **Su apariencia es la misma, pero no es Angra Maiyu. Con eso os he dicho todo, lo demás lo descubriréis en la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Formando Alianzas. La Verdad Dentro de la Mentira**

* * *

 **Castillo de los Einzbern**

Kiritsugu, Irisviel, Archer y Saber miraban detenidamente a la joven Master de Ruler.

Es que el Grial estaba loco que ahora escogía adolescentes para ser Master. Bueno la condición en si era ser un mago.

– "Esto" – la chica mira como era analizada por los dos mayores – "Po-podéis estar tranquilos, no le ordenare a Ruler que use sus Hechizos de Comando" – sonríe con nerviosismo

– "¿Por qué deseas una alianza?" – sin rodeos Kiritsugu suelta la pregunta – "¿Si no tienes un deseo, por qué te convertiste en Master?" –

Las preguntas hacen que Hakuno desvíe la mirada del asesino

– "Hakuno" – a su lado Jeanne aún armada solo con su armadura – "No tienes por qué contestarle" –

– "Si no conozco esas respuestas, puedes irte olvidando de ser aliados" – Saber quería quejarse pero es detenida por Archer, con un gesto suyo dando a entender que también quería esa respuesta

– "Muy bien" – la joven mira al suelo

– "HAKUNO" – la voz de Ruler calla al ver la mirada de su Master y amiga

– "Deseo aliarme contigo para escapar de los Harwey" – la declaración sorprende a los implicados – "Dime, Emiya Kiritsugu recuerdas cuando los Harwey te contrataron para que tú y Julius B. Harwey, asesinaran a un mago que había creado Apóstoles Muertos" –

Kiritsugu hace memoria sobre ese suceso.

Ocurrió 2 años después de haber cejado la vida de su instructora Natalia Kaminski, en esa época seguía trabajando como mercenario para él mejor postro, antes de ser contratado por el Viejo Acht para que fuera el representante de los Einzbern en la Guerra.

El mago a quien se debía eliminar había hecho su taller cerca de una propiedad de los Harwey.

– "¿Qué tiene eso que ver con todo esto?" – Iri pregunta al no saber que quería decir

– "El mago que supuestamente creo a esos Vampiros, era mi padre" – Iri se calla al enterarse, sería posible que la chica desee venganza – "Descuida no te culpo, ya que no fuiste tú quien lo mato" –

Era verdad, cuando Kiritsugu llegó al lugar donde el padre de Hakuno tenía su taller, este había sido eliminado por el mayor de los Harwey.

– "Al enterarse mi padre que el famoso Asesino de Magos había venido a por él, decidió esconderme para que me encontraras, pero…" – la niña se enmudece – "El caso es que después de ese día he sido esclava y arma de los Harwey, hasta que fui escogida junto con Julius y Leonardo por el Grial. Escape de ellos y ahora me están casando, y no solo por ser la Master de Ruler" –

– "¿Por qué por Ruler?" – Iri pregunta – "Esta es la primera vez que existe esta clase" –

– "La verdad la clase Ruler fue impuesta por vuestra antepasada" – Iri la mira incrédula a la Santa Virgen – "Justeaze Lizirich von Einzbern, creó la clase Ruler solo cuando el Grial se viera afectado por una fuerza mayor y se desviara de su verdadero objetivo" –

– " _Si eso es cierto_ " – Archer miraba a Ruler severamente – " _Porque no fuiste invocada en la 3ra Guerra cuando Angra Maiyu fue invocado o en esta guerra cuando yo no estaba y evitar el incendio o en la 5ta al ver que habían 2 Archer o cuando…_ " – Archer detiene sus pensamientos antes de que pierda la razón y se ponga a gritar

– "Los Servant de clase Ruler, tenemos la obligación de que se respeten las reglas de la Guerra del Santo Grial" – la mujer mira desafiante al hombre – "Como todo Servant recibo conocimiento de la era moderno y de la situación de cuantos Servant hay en esta guerra. Cuando su número excede el de 8 soy invocada" –

– "Y en lo que respecta a la Apocrypha" – Saber habla queriendo saber más sobre este significado

– "Significa que hay 2 Servant de una de las clases normales, verdad" – Archer contesta queriendo probar la teoría

– "Exacto. Gilgamesh y tú son los únicos Archer en esta guerra" – aunque era la respuesta que esperaba al Guardián no le tomo nada bien

– "Por supuesto" – Hakuno vuelve hablar – "Si nos aceptáis como aliados, puedo ayudarte a ganar la Guerra" – la chica sonríe – "El nombre Hakunon te suena de algo" –

– "Hakunon es el nombre de usuario de un hacker buscado por la Interpol por haber destapado varios trapos sucios de varias instituciones gubernamentales" – Kiritsugu se sorprende que esta chica sea una persona en búsqueda y captura

– "Por supuesto, eso lo hice bajo las ordenes de los Harwey, trabajos en los que me arrepiento de haber hecho. La red de la ciudad es un jardín de infantes comparado con el Pentágono" – la chica sonríe con orgullo – "Puedo localizar a todos los Master y por supuesto lo más importante puedo decirte la verdadera identidad de los Servant de Leonardo y Julius. Como muestra de buena fe solo te diré que son los otro Saber y Assassin" –

– " _Creo que puedo adivinar de quien es de cada uno_ " – Kiritsugu saca la conclusión que el heredero posee al 2do Saber y su hermanastro al 2do Assassin – "Si intercedes por ti y por el Master del Berserker blanco ¿por qué no está aquí contigo y por qué has hecho una alianza con él?" –

– "Porque..." – Hakuno intenta encontrar las palabras

– "¿Por qué eres aliado con Archer?" – Ruler contesta por ella – "Con eso te diría todo Emiya Kiritsugu" – Ruler se levanta indicando a su amiga que ya era hora – "Os daremos hasta la puesta de sol para decidir" – la santa mira al arquero – "Y no trates de seguirnos Archer" –

Las 2 estaban a punto de alcanzar la puerta cuando el Guardián dijo la pregunta que quería oír.

– "¿Qué hay sobre Avenger?" – Ruler lo mira con mala cara

– "Encargarme de Avenger es cosa mía. Él es un Servant que nunca debió de existir" –

– "Pues menudo trabajo has hecho, Ruler" –

– "No me tientes Archer" – Juana aprieta sus manos – "Puedo vencerte fácilmente, incluso si usases tu Nobel Phantasms contra mí. Y no me hace falta usar los Hechizos de Comando para eso" –

Solo un duelo de miradas hubo entre los 2 Servants.

* * *

Una vez que Iri sintiera que Ruler y Hakuno habían abandonado los terrenos del castillo se dirige hacia donde su marido se encontraba.

– "¿Qué opinas Kiritsugu?" –

– "Podía ser una trampa" – el hombre se encontraba pensativo – "Una hacker de renombre y posee a la Servant más peligrosa al tener habilidad de controlar a los otros Servant" –

– "Pero podría estar diciendo la verdad" – Iri mira con mala cara a su esposo – "Cuando nos contó su historia no presencie que había mentiras en sus palabras" –

– "Pero aun así confiar en ella es un riesgo" – Archer y Saber seguían en la habitación, estando Archer de parte de Kiritsugu – "Quien sabe si después de derrotar a los Harwey o a los demás no nos apuñale por la espalda" –

– "Archer, dudas de la palabra de Ruler" – Saber sale a la defensa de los futuros aliados – "Alguien con el pasado de la Doncella de Orleáns nunca haría tales actos" –

– "Es posible pero que hay de su Master o del Master del Berserker blanco" – Archer aún duda de la alianza – "Dijiste que este Berserker hablaba verdad" – el Rey de los Caballeros asiente – "Es imposible, al poseer la habilidad 'Aumento de Locura' los Berserkers pierden su razonamiento, son solo bestias que solo están atadas gracias a los hechizos de comando. Y algo me dice que te calo demasiado cuando lo viste" –

– "Yo" – Saber recuerda el sentimiento cuando vio a ese Berserker – "Y tú qué Archer" – Saber cambia la conversación – "prefieres no confiar en ella y enfrentarla. O preferirías aliarte con Avenger" –

– "Primero muerto antes de tener a Avenger como aliado. Si crees que el Rey de los Héroes es el más difícil de vencer, Avenger es el más peligroso" – el arquero cansado de la discusión se retira, no antes de decir una última palabra

– "Archer está demasiado tocado desde la pelea" – Iri ve triste la actitud de su Servant – "ha estado así desde que salimos de Alemania" –

Le pregunta a su esposo, pero este se queda en silencio y contesta

– "Iri, has podido recuperar algo de las memorias de Archer" – Saber mira a los Master interesándose en el tema

– "En mis sueños" – Iri tiembla al recordar las 'pesadillas' de su Servant – "veo como una ciudad es incendiada, siento que caigo y alzo el brazo pidiendo ayuda hasta que alguien llega, esa persona agradecía por haber encontrado a alguien con vida. Luego veo una colina donde hay muchas espadas clavadas en ella, puedo ver a Archer herido por sus propias armas, pero aún estando en pie, pero luego grita de desesperación, después de eso despierto" –

– "Pudiste ver quien era la persona del primer sueño, la que rescata a Archer" – Iri niega con la cabeza – "La conclusión que puedo después de haber visto la pelea en los muelles, es que tanto Archer como Avenger se conocieron y eran enemigos" –

– "Entonces, Archer nos mintió cuando dijo que la invocación había fallado y sobre que había perdido su memoria" –

– "Eso es lo que temo Saber" – Irisviel mira hacia la ventana – "Archer oculta muchas cosas. _Creo que desde que fue invocado ha estado sufriendo_ " –

* * *

Desde el tejado Archer miraba hacia la ciudad

– " _Tanto deseas verme sufrir_ _Alaya_ " – oprime un grito para sí mismo – " _Rin es la Master de Avenger ¿cómo es posible?_ " – se queda un minuto pensando hasta que un pensamiento lo aterra más – " _Sakura_ " –

Si Rin fue elegida como Master en una guerra anterior a la suya es probable que su futura (o pasada) Kohai también había sido elegida.

* * *

 **Mansión Matou**

– "JE JE JE. Una Apocrypha interesante" – el viejo vampiro había enviado familiares a los muelles para presenciar la actuación de Kariya y su Servant – "Esta guerra sí que es interesante. Lástima que no me haya preparado como era debido" – la puerta se entreabre – "Oh estas aquí pequeña" –

Desde la puerta una niña de cabellos morados y ojos vacíos del mismo color miraban a 'su' abuelo, detrás de la niña una mujer con un atuendo negro completo y una visera en sus ojos, era la Servant que Matou Sakura había invocado, la 2da Rider.

– "Al parecer el número de enemigos de tu querido tío se han multiplicado" – el vampiro pondría en marcha su plan – "Sakura iras y te enfrentaras a los demás Servant y Master, y ayudaras a tu tío para conseguir el Grial" –

– "Si abuelo" – como si fuera un robot la pequeña contesta

– "JE JE JE. Bien puedes retirarte, mañana pondremos a prueba lo que has aprendido" –

Sin más nada la niña abandona el lugar.

* * *

Desde su invocación Rider había estado plenamente callada. Al fin y al cabo la reliquia que habían usado para su invocación estaba pensada en llamar al héroe quien le dio muerte en vida. Era extraño, que ella fuese invocada como un Servant, cuando los humanos buscaban los Espíritus Heroicos. Pero al pasar días observando a su Master le había quedado claro.

Su Master estaba rota al igual que ella. Algo casi increíble de ver. Si bien Rider pensó en traicionarla pero al ver sus recuerdos parecía como si hubiese visto un espejo en ella.

– "Sakura" – la niña voltea a ver a su Servant – "¿Qué es lo que deseas?" –

– "No entiendo" – como una muñeca no entiende la pregunta

– "Si obtuvieras el Santo Grial cual sería tú deseo" –

Después de un rato de silencio la niña contesta

– "Volver" – era lo único que contesto la niña sin vida

– "Entiendo" – Rider mira firmemente a su Master – " _Yo Medusa la menor de las Gorgonas ganare esta Apocrypha por ti_ " –

* * *

 **Iglesia de Fuyuki**

Kotomine Kirei informaba a su maestro de las últimas novedades que sus Assassins habían recolectado.

Primero fue confirmado la existencia de esta Servant Ruler, su identidad y la identidad de su Master.

– "Según los registros de la Santa Iglesia" – Kirei hablaba a través de una bocina de tocadiscos – "Kishinami Hakuno era una maga que trabajaba para los Harwey" – Kirei llevaba una carpeta con información de la joven – "cuando obtuvo los Hechizos de Comando decidió traicionarles, pasaron un comunicado a los Ejecutores para que intentaran encontrarla, más acentuaron que no debía recibir daño" –

– "Los Harwey siempre han querido impartir el castigo ellos mismos" – la voz de Tokiomi, salía de la bocina – "Assassin ha confirmado que ya hecho una alianza con los Einzbern" –

– "Me temo que no puedo confirmar la alianza. Después de que informaran a Saber y al otro Archer de querían una alianza la llevaron dentro del castillo, después de media hora Ruler y su Master abandonaron el castillo" –

– "Assassin conoce su ubicación" –

– "Me temo que no" – Kirei da la mala noticia – "Después de que abandonaran los terrenos del castillo Ruler descubrió a Assassin y lo mato" –

– "Debemos de evitar de que Ruler se alíe con los Einzbern" – Tokiomi declara – "Con esa habilidad de poder ordenar a otros Servant, ganaríamos fácilmente la guerra" –

– "Ya tengo a los Assassin buscando por toda la ciudad" –

– "Está bien Kirei una vez que la encuentren no la ataquen, si podemos hablar y convencerla de unirse a nosotros podríamos evitar su muerte" –

Después de todo al patriarca de los Tohsaka no desea llenarse la manos de sangre de una adolescente (caso que también implicaba al Master de Rider (Iskander))

* * *

Después del informe Kirei entra en sus dependencias donde se encontraba Gilgamesh catando los vinos de la iglesia.

– "Cosecha de 1988, sin duda la mejor que he probado hasta hoy" – el rey llevaba unos ropajes más ligeros – "Deseas probarla, Kirei" –

– "No estoy interesado en el vino" – el hombre sin ambiciones no encontraba lógica al comportamiento del Servant – "Al parecer no estas preocupado por esta Apocrypha, Archer" –

– "Porque debería preocuparme" – el Rey le da una sonrisa de confianza – "significa que la lista de ladrones que desean mi Santo Grial ha aumentado" – bebe un poco – "Pero estoy interesado en quienes serán. Después de todo un Rey siendo mujer es interesante" – aunque no lo digiere en público había algo que le inquietaba del Rey de los Caballeros – "Pero estoy interesado en esta Ruler, debería de saber que yo soy las reglas" –

– "Algo que tal vez la Doncella de Orleáns discreparía con vos" – Kirei deseaba terminar la conversación lo antes posible

– "A si, una mujer que murió siendo virgen" – el semi-dios sonríe más – "Murió sin conocer los placeres de la vida, no crees que es una desgracia Kirei" –

– "Hay miembros de la iglesia que no estarían de acuerdo" – Kirei sale en defensa de Ruler – "al fin y al cabo la consideran una Santa" –

– "Algo magnifico y digno de presenciar" – Gilgamesh mira la carpeta que traía el cura – "Esa es toda la información de su Master" –

– "Solo lo que nos dejaron ver" – Kirei le pasa la carpeta al Rey pero este solo ve la foto – "La foto fue tomada hace 5 años, tendría unos 14 para entonces" –

– "Por lo cual ahora es una mujer" – el Rey mira detalladamente la foto – "En verdad los ojos son el espejo del alma" – el cura no entiende de lo que habla – "mírala bien Kirei, una mujer que solo ha conocido el lado cruel del mundo y que no ha conocido la felicidad, en verdad debería de agradecerle a Tokiomi que me haya invocado" – el Rey mira al cura – "Aún Assassin no han podido localizarlas" – el cura (falso) niega – "entiendo, si llegasen a hacerlo podrías avisarme" – el Rey comienza a volverse etéreo – "me gustaría que aceptasen una audiencia conmigo" –

* * *

No sabía porque pero desde que Kirei empezó a relacionarse con el Rey de los Héroes sentía un 'placer' emocionante que no podía explicar. Además aún no había llegado a su respuesta y era del porque Emiya Kiritsugu se había unido a la Guerra del Santo Grial.

Tantas personas que localizar y en tan poco tiempo, agradecía que su Servant fuese el Cien Caras Hassan, gracias a su Zabaniya: Ilusión Delirante, era como si tuviera un ejército.

* * *

 **Residencia Mackenzie**

– "Oye no me estas escuchando" – Waver miraba como su Servant jugaba un videojuego – "Ahora tenemos más enemigos y lo que es peor dijiste tu nombre a todos" –

– "Venga ya mocoso no puedo empezar una conquista si mis enemigos no saben quién soy" – el hombre le muestra una sonrisa – "Además no soy el único, conocemos la identidad de Saber, Lancer y Archer" –

– "De uno de ellos" – el británico aún gritaba alterado – "No vez que ahora hay 2 Servant de cada clase, _sin contar a esta Ruler y a Avenger_ " –

– "Ahora que lo dices" – Waver se alegraba de que al menos entendía su punto de vista – "me gustaría saber quién será el otro Rider" – retirado lo dicho – "Espero que sea alguien famoso como yo, o tal vez sea Perseo, JE JE sería interesante luchar contra él." –

– "¿Perseo?" – Waver no conocía el nombre

– "Un antiguo héroe griego" – comenta alegre – "famoso por matar a un monstruo que convertía a los hombres en piedra. El único héroe griego cuyo final no es trágico." –

– " _Solo por eso_ " – en verdad había casos en que no comprendía la aptitud del Rey de los Conquistadores – "pero que hacemos" –

– "Es lo más fácil, esperar esa reunión en la iglesia" – el hombre por un momento se queda callado – "Pero por el momento voy a terminar este nivel" –

– "¡RIDER!" –

* * *

 **Zona Residencial de Fuyuki**

– " _Ya son las 7_ " – Morder miraba el reloj de pared – " _Cuando piensan volver esas dos_ " –

Después de que Hakuno y Ruler se hubieran marchado Berserker no se había movido de su puesto (dando pequeñas siestas por supuesto), esperando a que Shirou saliera del cuarto.

– " _Venga ya enserio_ " – al oír un ruido desde la otra habitación sale a la calle

* * *

Desde la ventana del segundo piso Shirou tenía una mochila a su espalda.

– "Buenos días mocoso" – el chico casi pierde el equilibrio

– "Ber-Berserker" – el chico mira a su Servant – "¿Cómo lo…" –

– "Escaparte por la ventana es la huida más usada de la historia" – le mira con fastidia

– "No-o estaba escapando" –

– "Entonces…" –

– "Iba-a a la escuela" – el chico lo dice con timidez, pero hubiese deseado no haberlo dicho

–"JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA, YA VEO TE A CALADO ESA NIÑA JA JA JA JA JA" – no le faltaba al ver la cara de sonrojo del niño – "Bueno y que harás, recuerda que Hakuno solo puede indicarte que vayas o no" –

– "Pero" – el chico comienza a hablar pero con timidez – "ella no está aquí" –

– "Oh, veo que has aprendido algo de mi Master" – la mujer sonríe confiada – "Venga métete adentro y baja como es debido voy a calentar la moto" –

– "Berserker" – al ver la cara de admiración del chico la chica cambia su aptitud

– "No vengas con esa, anda antes de que me arrepienta y te de una golpiza" –

Debido al miedo el muchacho vuelve a meterse adentro.

– " _Bueno al final solo es un niño_ " – la joven hace lo que había dicho – " _Al menos debería de disfrutar de la vida_ " –

Sin más el chico sale de la casa con su casco puesto y los dos salen pitando.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Soltera de Aoi**

– "Lo llevas todo Rin" – Aoi preparaba a su pequeña

– "Si mamá" –

– "Bien" – la mujer sonríe para luego poner una mirada serie – "Rin anoche tu papá llamo, le dijiste a Avenger que fuera a los muelles" –

Al verse descubierta la niña teme lo peor

– "Tranquila no está molesto" – su madre la consuela – "Pero si me dijo que a partir de ahora Avenger debe de acompañarte en su forma espiritual" –

El implicado hace oído sordo (aunque escucho), desde anoche el vengador no encontraba sentido a todo esto. Era verdad que había dicho que esta Guerra se fue al carajo desde que fue invocado, pero aun así invocar a 16 Servants

– "Vale mamá" – la niña solo sonríe – "Avenger, vamos" –

– "Si ya oí Master" – hace una muesca de fastidio – " _Lo que me faltaba ser canguro y volver al kínder, me espera la mañana más aburrida de todas_ " – el Servant no sabía que la mañana sería más movida de lo que creía

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **La que os espera.**

 **El próximo episodio volveré con las batallas. Ahora estoy por poner a Ruler para que sea cazada por todos.**

 **Otro reviews que me llego fue que no mate a Lancer.**

 **La verdad estoy con vosotros en esto, no me gusto como murió, siendo traicionado. Hay que ver que siempre tienen la peor parte esta clase.**

 **Al principio iba a poner a Lancer (de Fate/Stay Night) pero tendría que poner a una Bazzet más joven, algo que no me cuadra con respecto a esta pareja.**

 **Bueno Gilgamesh se ve interesado no solo por Saber, sino por Ruler y Hakuno. El primero me dio la idea un fics que leí y con respecto a Hakuno, pues por Fate/Extra CCC (lástima que este en japonés)**

* * *

 **Estadísticas de los Servant**

* * *

 **Clase:** _ **Rider**_

 **Nombre: Medusa**

 **Master: Matou Sakura**

 **Fuerza: B**

 **Resistencia: D**

 **Agilidad: A**

 **Mana: B**

 **Suerte: E**

 **Noble Phantasms: A+**

* * *

 **Como de costumbre este humilde servidor os pide que dejen sus reviews antes de salir de la página si les ha gustado la historia.**

 **Un saludo a todos hasta la próxima.**


	7. Alianzas y Treguas - Parte I

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction.**

 **Aquí os tengo un capitulo movido, así que lo dividiré en 2 partes para que puedan disfrutar de la historia.**

 **Ya he corregido los erros que había en el capítulo anterior con respecto a Astolfo (lo admite me confundí con los dos) y sobre la cantidad de Servant (estas matemáticas mías XD).**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Alianzas y Treguas con tu Peor Enemigo**

 **Parte I**

* * *

 **Primaria de Fuyuki**

Rin miraba la calle en ambas direcciones mientras esperaba desde la entrada de la escuela que apareciera Shirou.

– "Oye Rin, si esperas más se te hará tarde" – Avenger (en espíritu) estaba recostado en la pared – "Ni que fuera el último niño de la tierra. Hay como millón arriba y millón abajo, además dudo que estés en edad de salir con chicos"

– " _ **CALLATE**_ " – Rin le reprime, en su mente

La niña daba gracias a dios que existiera la conexión telepática, sería muy vergonzoso que la pillasen hablando sola.

– " _¿Qué?_ " – Avenger se tensa – " _Un Servant se aproxima, si se lo digo se pondrá muy nerviosa, lástima que falten años para que aprenda su cara de póker._ Bueno ya me aburrí" – se levanta de la pared – "Si me necesitas estaré en la azotea" –

– "Oye" – Rin siente que el vengador se había ido

* * *

– "¿Cuánto falta?" – Shirou pregunta a su Servatn

– "Descuida mocoso, solo falta una cuadra y…" – pero la mujer frena bruscamente – " _Un Servant me espera si doblo la esquina. Mierda justo ahora_ " –

– "Esto Camila" – el chico vuelve a usar el nombre falso del caballero – "Ocurre algo" –

– " _Si le digo la verdad se asustara_ " – Mordred piensa en una solución – " _Hakuno me dijo que esa escuela iba una heredera de magos y que su padre había colocado hechizos protectores, si lo dejo justo en la entrada es probable que este a salvo_. Menuda cafetera" – golpe la moto con la mano – "Se viene a calar, venga mocoso nos toca correr" –

Sin más el caballero de la traición deja la moto aparcada al lado y coge al niño de la mano rumbo a la entrada.

* * *

– "RIN" – Shirou sonríe al ver que la niña le esperaba

– "SHIROU" – se alegra de ver a su amigo pero luego pone mala cara – "Llegas tarde, te esperado casi una hora" –

– "Lo siento" – el chico se disculpa

– "Vamos que esperáis entrad" – Mordred atosiga a los niños para que crucen el umbral

– "Oye Shirou, es ella tu hermana" –

– "En realidad soy su canguro" – aunque tenga prisa la mujer encuentra tiempo para avergonzar a su Master – "Bien diviértete te veré en la tarde" –

– "En verdad es tu canguro" – Rin lo mira con malicia

– "No que va" – el chico intenta formular una mentira – "Es la…es la amiga de mi hermana" –

– "Si y yo soy una Chica Mágica como Sailor Moon. Kaleido Ruby" – no le creyó nada

* * *

Una vez que Berserker aseguro de que ambos entraban al edificio dejo su tapadera. Se fue rápidamente a otra esquina para evitar a los peatones, una vez que estuviera segura de que no la veía nadie se enfrentó a su perseguidor.

– "Sal de tu escondite o me encargare de que no vivas para el próxima día" –

Desde la sombras el vengador se materializa

– "Avenger" – Mordred lo reconoce al instante

– "Menuda sorpresa" – el joven con tatuajes sonríe – "al verte creí que eras la Saber de los Einzbern" – Mordred se ponía tensa, al no llevar su armadura puesta los efectos de 'Secreto de Pedigree' disminuían, dejando al descubierta su cara (más no sus estadísticas ante el enemigo) – "Pero creo que el Rey de los Caballeros se cortaría su antena al verse vestida de esa manera" –

– "Desearas no haber dicho eso, desgraciado" – sus ojos se vuelven rojos

Puede que ella 'odiase' a su padre pero al igual que los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda ardían en furia cuando insultaban a su Rey.

– "Aumento de Locura" – Avenger estaba fascinado – "Entonces eres la Berserker blanca y tu identidad creo que ya la sé" – el hombre le da la misma reverencia que dio anoche – "Que honor al conocer al Caballero de la Traición, Sir Mordred, pero como te apellido Le Fay o Pendragon" –

– " _Mierda, ahora sí que la he jodido. Ruler me dará la paliza de mi vida_ " – Mordred invoca el guantelete derecho de su armadura y con ello su espada Clarent – "Si ya sabes quién soy, entonces solo te queda morir, AVENGER" –

Se lanza contra el tatuado, Avenger solo invoca a Tawrich (la cuchilla más larga) y bloquea el ataque.

– "Oye cálmate" – el chico la mira con fastidio – "No iras a volverte loca y empezar a destrozar todo el lugar" – la idea de Avenger no era pelear – "Además no tengo ánimos de pelear contra ti" –

– "Pero si tenías ganas de luchar contra mi padre anoche, verdad" – le muestra sus dientes

– "Vaya, vaya, _en verdad la paciencia no es vuestras virtudes._ _Sera herencia_ " – coge fuerza y la empuja hacia atrás – "Además no deseo luchar porque mi Master se encuentra en el mismo lugar que tu Master" –

Los ojos de Mordred regresan a su color original (verdes) al oír la declaración

– " _Significa que Shirou no es el único niño en esta Guerra del Santo Grial o su Master es uno de los profesores_ " – echa un último vistazo a su enemigo – " _Significa que si hago algo la vida de Shirou…_ mierda" – escupe y desaparece su arma y guantelete – "Pues que sea una tregua entonces, durante el día nuestros Master irán a esta escuela para no levantar sospechas, pero te advierto Avenger" – sus ojos por milésima de segundos vuelven a ser rojos – "Toca a mí Master y te prometo que te matare antes de acabar esta guerra" –

– "Podría decirte la misma pregunta, Sir Mordred" – hace desparecer su cuchilla – " _Aunque dudo que lo haga, al fin…_ En realidad me sorprendes Sir Mordred" – cambia el tema para no pensar en detalles – "Tanta devoción a tu Master y tienes el título del Caballero de la Traición" –

En verdad este héroe ponía de los nervios a Berserker.

– "No creas saber que me conoces" – la mujer se dirige a donde dejo su 'bebe'

– " _Retiro lo dicho. No será una mañana aburrida_ " –

* * *

 **Zona Residencial de Fuyuki**

– "No están arriba" – Ruler bajaba preocupada por no encontrar a Shirou y a Berserker – "Hakuno crees que" –

– "No, la cámara que instale en el porche muestra a Shirou y a Berserker salir de manera normal sin siquiera seguirles nadie" – Hakuno revisaba la imagen desde su portátil – "Creo que Shirou ha ido a la escuela" – amplia la imagen, en la espalda de su primo un morral – "Lo más probable es que convenció a Berserker de ir" – suelta un suspiro – "solo espero que Mordred no vuelva a meterse en una pelea" –

– "Hakuno" – Juana se sienta a su lado – "¿Por qué escogiste a los Einzbern?" –

La hacker suelta otro suspiro

– "Digamos que por descarte" – toma aire para explicar el porqué de sus acciones – "Los Tohsaka hubiesen sido una buena opción, después de todo alcanzar la Raíz es el sueño de todo mago. Pero al haberse aliado con la iglesia para que ellos los declarasen vencedores" –

– " _Estoy de acuerdo_ " – Ruler recuerda su pasado – " _Esos hombre creen tener siempre la razón y solo aceptan su verdad_ " –

– "Luego pensé en los Yggmillennia" – Hakuno continua – "pero al ver varios registros, una vez que los magos que no pertenecen a los suyos entran son… Bueno no se vuelve a saber de ellos" – no había palabras para explicarlo – "Los Matou antes se llamaban Makiri, los descarte de inmediato, debido a que se están quedando sin circuitos mágicos, y al ver que los míos y los de Shirou son jóvenes y frescos" – la joven le da un escalofrió – "Pude haber elegido a Lord El-Melloi al ser el representante de la Torre del Reloj, pero es demasiado engreído y solo seríamos sus esclavos" – suelta un último suspiro – "De todos los locos en esta guerra los Einzbern fueron los que 'al menos' podríamos cooperar" –

– "Pero Emiya Kiritsugu no es en parte responsable de lo que le ocurrió a tu padre" – Ruler intenta poner una traba ante la alianza – "Además esa mujer es una homúnculo no habla en nombre de los Einzbern" –

– "Exacto" – Hakuno encuentra el punto – "Al no ser miembros de ellos nos viene de perlas, siempre han enviado a un homúnculo como su representante, pero esta vez eligieron a alguien ajeno, podemos utilizar eso a su favor" – Hakuno se tira al suelo para estirarse – "Oye Ruler crees que hago lo correcto" –

La francesa le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa.

– "Si es para que Shirou este a salvo, es muy probable que estés haciendo lo correcto" – nadie conocía las acciones de la Kishimia mejor que ella – "Pero, debemos tener cuidado con el Archer de los Einzbern" –

– "¿Por qué?" – la chica muestra interés – "Debido a tu habilidad 'Discernimiento del Nombre Verdadero' ya debes de conocer quien es" –

– "Me-e" – la mujer duda – "temo que no la se" – Hakuno se sorprende – "Creo que está utilizando su un objeto para ocultar su identidad al igual que el Yelmo de Mordred" –

– "Ya veo" – Hakuno se rinde y se levanta – "Tomare una ducha y luego dormiré un poco. Si Berserker regresa despiértame, _no serás la única que le dé una golpiza por poner a Shirou en peligro_ " –

– "Vale" – la mujer sonríe, para luego en seguida suspira (después de que su Master abandonara la habitación) – " _Perdóname por mentirte Hakuno, pero no puedes saber la identidad de Archer. ¿Cómo es posible que haya terminado así?_ " –

* * *

 **Castillo de los Einzbern**

Saber observaba cada segmento del regalo que su Master le había dado.

Una motocicleta Yamaha V-MAX, negra y como se veía recién comprada, la mujer se sentía feliz, a diferencia de los automóviles, la moto se acervaban más a un caballo.

– " _¿Dónde estuvo este invento toda mi vida?_ " – sonría como niña después de haber recorrido los terrenos del castillo con ella

– "Veo que has encontrado el mejor modo de entretenerte" – el arquero rojo hace apto de presencia, con sus sonrisas burlonas – "jugando desde tan temprano" –

– "Pooor supuesto que no" – la mujer tenía un sonrojo que decía lo contrario – "so-solo he dado una vuelta por los alrededores pa-para comprobar el terreno" –

– "De verdad" – el hombre le guiñe el ojo y su sonrisa se ancha más – "Pues sabes que soy un Archer y con ello mi visión es mejor que la tuya" – el hombre señala desde su hombro, al torreón – "Y he estado toda la mañana haya arriba" –

Pillada ya no tenía ninguna contesta al hombre, solo se quedó callada. El Rey de los Caballeros había perdido en la discusión.

– "Y bien" – Saber decide cambiar de tema – "Has reflexionado sobre aliarnos con Ruler" –

– "Tan temprano y con ese tema" – el hombre no parece el mismo de anoche, ahora estaba algo más relajado y eso es algo que ella vio muy bien – "Bueno me pillaste" – el hombre alza sus brazos – "He pensado en ir al pueblo e intentar encontrar a Ruler y a su Master" – su proposición tenía lógica – "Además si veo al Master del Berserker blanco y veo que es alguien de fiar tal vez ayude a cambiar de tema" –

Artoria miraba al hombre esperando encontrar una pisca de mentira en sus ojos, pero no había.

– "Está bien. Pero si los encuentras podías comunicarte con Irisviel o con ese aparato que Kiritsugu te dio" –

– "Tranquila seré un buen chico" – el hombre empieza a desvanecerse – "Te veré a la hora del almuerzo, prepare ese plato con curry cuando abandone Alemania" – al mencionar la comida los ojos del rey se pusieron cual niña.

* * *

Archer alcanzo la capilla que estaba en la finca.

– " **Trace on** " – materializa su arco y dispara dos flechas al bosque – "con eso nadie me seguirá y el castillo está libre de intrusos" – Archer había disparado a 2 copias del Assassin del cura falso – " _Solo espero no tener razón_ " – el Servant vuelve a ser un espíritu y sigue su verdadero objetivo.

* * *

 **Mansión de los Matou**

Archer había llegado a su primer destino la asquerosa mansión Matou, pero no era ningún tonto para aventurarse a entrar el solo y más con la barrera anti-intrusos.

–" _Y ahora qué_ " – el arquero se cruza de brazos – " _esperar a que salgan por las buenas, porque estoy aquí_ " –

– "No deberías bajar tu guardia" – una voz seductora le susurra en el oído

Archer de inmediato salta hacia delante e invoca sus espadas para desviar un cuchillo unido a una cadena, al haber fallado la dueña recupera su arma gracias a la cadena

–" _Lo que temía_ " – el arquero reconoce a la Servant – "Menudo recibimiento" – pone cara de tonto – "Atacar sin siquiera presentarse si quiera" –

– "¿Por qué tendría que presentarme a alguien que está a punto de morir?" – la peli-morada prepara un segundo ataque

– "En verdad deseas pelear a plena luz del día" –

Rider parece haber entendido la indirecta, el Servant delante de ella estaba de explorador y ella se había descubierto.

– "Tranquila no tengo intención de decirle a nadie donde te escondes" – Archer desaparece sus espadas – "Solo estaba de paso, me iré ahora mismo" –

– "¿Por qué tengo que confiar en ti?" – Rider no parece muy convencida

– "Quién sabe, tal vez solo quiero hacer algo bueno para variar, hasta la próxima Rider" –

* * *

La mujer se sorprende, pero no puede replicar ya que el espía se había ido.

– " _¿Cómo sabía que era de clase Rider?_ " – la mujer desaparece sus daga con cadena – " _Fácilmente paso desapercibida como Assassin (igual que Stheno) o incluso podía pasar por Archer (como Euryale)_ " – la mujer recuerda a sus hermanas – " _Según su pose podía ser uno de los Saber, pero algo me dice que esa no es su clase_ " –

Rendida la mujer vuelve dentro de la mansión, la próxima vez no había presentación mataría a ese sujeto, si con ello liberaba a su Master de este sitio.

* * *

 **Mansión Tohsaka**

– " _Bueno_ " – Archer miraba la mansión donde debió ser invocado dentro de 10 años – " _ahora no soy bien recibido aquí_ " – el viento cambia de dirección – "Vas a atacarme, dudo que lo hagas a plena luz del día. Ya he tenido la mañana demasiado movida al encontrarme con la segunda Rider" –

– "Te lo agradecería" – atrás del arquero se descubría a un Tohsaka Tokiomi apuntándole con su bastón – "Preferiría no usar otro Hechizo de Comandos" –

– "Ya veo" – el hombre aun de espaldas se comienza a burlarse – "Apuesto que ser el Master del Rey de los Héroes, es demasiado incluso para usted, Tohsaka" –

– "Tú debes de ser el Archer de los Einzbern, puedo saber el ¿por qué estas aquí?" –

– "Digamos que por la misma razón que el Assassin de Kotomine Kirei estaba vigilando a mi Master" –

– "El Assassin de Kirei está muerto" – el hombre miente – "Creo que estas delirando o lo confundes con el otro Assassin" –

– "Je, créeme mientes fatal Tohsaka" – el arquero se ríe – "fui yo quien lo localizado anoche, estove a punto de derribarlo esa noche, pero lo curioso es que derribe 2 que se le parecían esta mañana" – Archer da en el clavo, Tokiomi comienza a sudar – "sabes creo que por eso Ruler quiere una alianza con nosotros que contigo" – Archer comienza a irse – "Una última advertencia Tohsaka, líbrate de Gilgamesh y de Kotomine Kirei si valoras tu vida" –

* * *

Tokiomi baja el báculo al sentir que su enemigo abandonara sus terrenos.

– " _Debo de dejar de darle tantas libertades a Gilgamesh_ " – el hombre se molesta, debido a que su Servant no se encontraba en la mansión, si no paseando – " _¿Qué quiso decir con eso último?_ " –

– "Tal vez, Avenger me responda a algunas preguntas" – el hombre pensaba en visitar a su hija con el fin de volver a interrogar al vengador – "Creo que este Archer y Avenger tuvieron un mal desenlace" –

* * *

 **Primaria de Fuyuki**

Desde el tejado más próximo a la escuela, Avenger tenía una vista perfecta del aula donde Rin y Shirou recibían clases.

Al parecer después del incidente, la maestra decidió ponerles juntos, algo bueno para los niños.

– " _Dejándose notitas_ " – el vigía sonreía – " _en verdad será una farsa o es la verdadera Tohsaka Rin_ " –

Mordred sube por las escaleras de incendio.

– "Ha habido algo nuevo" – la mujer traía una bolsa en sus manos

– "Solo una aburrida clase de historia sobre el antiguo Egipto" – veo como Berserker se sienta a su lado – "¿Qué traes ahí?" –

– "Mi almuerzo" – la mujer saca una hamburguesa y se la zampa – "Teggia hagbre" –

– "Por favor mastica y luego habla" – Avenger la ve con desagrado – "Veo que no recibiste buenos modales. Por cierto donde las robaste" –

– "Cállate y para que sepas no las robe las compre" – Mordred va a por su segunda hamburguesa – "ya saldrán o no" –

– "Tú nunca fuiste a una escuela, verdad" – vuelve a tocar una vena con la caballero – "Ya he preguntado a mi Master y dice que adelantaran la hora de salida" –

– "Genial" – la mujer se tira al suelo – "porque me aburro, debí de haberme traído algo con que distraerme" –

– "Si tanto te aburres" – el joven le busca una solución – "¿por qué no coges ese cacharro y te das un paseo?" –

– "Dejándote solo con mi Master, lo dudo" – la mujer lo mira feo – "y no es un cacharro es una Harley Davidson V-ROD y es el mejor invento que han creado en este siglo" – lo último lo dice con orgullo

–" _Si tú lo dices_ " – Avenger mira a otra parte cuando se percata de algo

Un hombre peli-naranja con chaqueta morada y vaqueros miraba a la escuela desde la entrada, como si estuviera esperando a alguien, lo curioso era la 3ra no 5ta vez que lo veía.

– "Otra vez él" –

– "¿Otra vez quién?" –

– "Ves a ese sujeto de allí" – señala al hombre – "Es la quinta vez que lo veo, paseando por los alrededores de la escuela" –

– "Un pederasta" – Mordred lo mira feo – "Bien pues para estos casos" – desde su chaqueta saca un móvil – "llama a la ley" – marca el número de emergencia

* * *

– " _ **Emergencia dígame**_ " –

– " _ **Buenas tardes soy Tamao Kino suplente de la escuela primaria de Fuyuki del distrito 13**_ " – la mujer miente cual actriz de cine – " _ **estaba en mi descanso cuando veo a un hombre mirando la escuela desde la ventana, y en su miraba he visto algo muy, pero muy malo. Vera me preocupan los niños, sabe que ha habido muchas desapariciones últimamente y…**_ " –

– " _ **Descuide señorita**_ " – la operadora no dice más – " _ **enviaremos un coche patrulla para inspeccionar el lugar y proteger a los niños. Podría describírmelo**_ " –

– " _ **Es peli-naranja y lleva vaqueros y una chaqueta morada, lo siento tengo que colgar, creo que me vio. Dese prisa**_ " – cuelga y arroga el móvil lo más lejos posible – "Y listo, y si eso si lo robe"

– " _De verdad son madre e hija_ " – Avenger tenía una gota en su cabeza al ver la acción de la Servant

* * *

– "De verdad lo siento mucho" – la directora de la escuela se disculpaba con el agente

– "No hay problemas señora, lo más probable es que fuera un llamada anónima, pero descuide nos llevaremos a ese individuo" – el oficial señala al detenido que según la llamada era un violador de niños

– "HE SOLTADME" – se quejaba el hombre – "NO HE HECHO NADA, ESTO ES BRUTALIDAD POLICÍACA" – los agentes logran meterlo en el coche

– "Además si es inocente al menos un noche en el calabozo le enseñe modales" –

* * *

Uryuu Ryuunosuke estaba molesto, creía que con el amuleto que le fue encomendado su señor podía pasar desapercibido, obviamente no iba a masacrar a los críos a plena luz del día. Solo estaba comprobando la calidad de sus pequeños, para que él y su señor vieran esos hermosos colores que tanto les gustan

– "Bueno chico" – los oficiales entran al auto – "Vamos a dar una vuelta a ver si con eso te calmas" –

–"Si" – el psicópata ríe – "demos una vuelta, caballeros" – la pulsera de su mano comienza a brillar encantando a los agentes – "porque no vamos a los canales subterráneos, creo que sería muy lucrativo. _Gracias una vez más mi señor Barba Azul_ " –

* * *

– "Listo" – Mordred se encontraba feliz – "Así no volverá a molestar" –

– "Menuda caja de sorpresas estas hecha" – Avenger reía – "No me puedo creer que seas pariente del Rey de los Caballeros" –

– "Mucho cuidado con lo que dices amigo" – le muestra sus colmillos – "Ahora que lo pienso, sabes quién es mi Master y mi identidad, no crees que compartir algo de información sea tan malo" –

– "Oh, deseas saber quién soy" – sonríe como si diera en el clavo – "pues ponte en la cola ya que estoy de primero" –

– "¿QUÉ?" –

– "Cómo oíste al parecer hubo un error al invocarme y el Grial me quito mis memorias y mi nombre" –

– " _A otro con esa mentira_ " –

– "Y mi Master es fácil, es ella" – el vengador señala a la niña que estaba al lado de Shirou

– " _Entonces estaba en lo cierto, Shirou no es único niño en la guerra_ " –

– "Pregunta" – el vengador cambia de tema – "¿Por qué tu Master decidió venir a una escuela donde hay una heredera de una casa mágica antigua?" –

– "Eso no te incumbe" – la mujer mira a otro lado, pero le da a entender algo a Avenger

– " _Ocurrió algo, menuda mierda porque tenía que tener esos recuerdos en blanco_ " –

* * *

– "…y entonces, BAM" – Rin imita el sonido – "le exploto en toda la cara, tenías que haberlo visto, JA JA JA JA" –

– "JA JA JA" – Shirou sonríe – "no debió de haber llenado con demasiada agua ese globo" –

Una vez más los chicos esperaban desde la entrada a que los recogieran, al ver la escena Berserker no tenía corazón para separarlos (aunque fuesen enemigos).

– "Rin" – su madre la llama desde su coche

– "Voy mamá, hasta el Lunes Shirou" – Rin se despide

– "Igualmente Rin" –

* * *

Ya adentro Avenger aparece.

– "Menudo día no Master, ya te le has declarado al chico" –

– "CALLATE AVENGER" – la pobre se sonroja y su madre no para de reír

* * *

– "¡Te-e gus-ta!" – Berserker se aproxima al niño

– "NO es cier-to" –

– "Si claro y yo soy Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus" –

– "¿Quién?" – el chico recibe una colleja–

– "Me tenía que tocar un Master inculto" – la mujer prende la moto – "¿subes o qué?" – pero la sonrisa que el chico tenía esta mañana desaparece – "escucha yo también estaría enojada por lo que hizo Hakuno anoche, pero…" –

– "¿Pero qué?" –

– "Debes de comprender que a veces hacemos lo que hacemos porque creemos que es lo correcto" – logra su objetivo y el chico la mira – "Tómame a mí por ejemplo, crees que mi leyenda es que fui y traicione a mi padre solo por querer su corona, JA" – se burla de los libros de historia – "no saben lo que dicen" – aun así el chico no responde – "es tu familia" – ahora sí que se supo melodramática – "y aunque no nos guste, una familia… debe estar unida" – la mujer desvía la mirada para que no la viera llorar – "Ahora, ¡pon tu trasero aquí ahora mismo o te destripo!" –

La amenaza pare haber funcionado, porque el chico con temor en sus ojos se pone el casco y se sienta en la parte de atrás.

* * *

 **Zona Residencial de Fuyuki**

– "Ya llegamos" – Mordred habla cuando le dan con una sartén – "ITAIIIII. OYE, A QUE VINO ESO JEANNE" –

– "A ver déjame pensar" – Ruler nunca se había encontrado tan enfadada – "será porque no vuelves tan tarde y llevas a Shirou a la calle" –

– "Oye lo deje en un lugar público y esta vez no me metí en una pelea" –

– "Shirou" – Hakuno los ve desde las escaleras

El chico desvía la mirada cuando siente como su prima corre a abrazarlo.

– "Gracias a dios que estas bien, no-no vuelvas a hacerlo por favor" –

El niño se queda callado, tal vez Berserker tuviera razón.

* * *

– "¡QUE USTEDES QUE!" – Berserker estaba molesta – "Van y deciden eso sin mi consentimiento – "No pensaron de que tal vez que al enterarse ellos de mi identidad, no nos echen a los Harwey" –

– "Lo sabemos Berserker" – Ruler estaba calmada – "Además era una decisión delicada" –

– "Oye estoy de acuerdo en formar alianzas (momentáneas), pero esto…" –

– "Berserker" – Hakuno la mira con malos ojos – "No hay más opción, Shirou" – se dirige a su primo – "ve y empaca lo que puedas" –

– "Esto, Hakuno" –

– "¿Qué pasa?" –

– "Aun-que nos aliemos con ellos, podre asistir a la escuela de nuevo" –

Hakuno y Ruler se sorprenden

– "Bue-no, ya-ya lo veremos. Tranquilo no te he dicho que no" – el muchacho sonríe – "Venga arriba" –

Ya el menor fuera del alcance Berserker habla

– "Creo que es mala idea que vuelva" – se gana la atención de las demás – "Cuando estaba allí la niña heredera de magos resulto ser la Master de Avenger" –

– "Estás segura" –

– "¿Por qué no regresaron?" –

– "HEY, tranquilas" – la mujer las detiene antes de volverse histéricas – "fui yo la que ataque primero, no deseaba pelear he hicimos una tregua hasta que Shirou y su Master salieran de clases" –

– " _Entonces la heredera de los Tohsaka también es una Master_ " – Hakuno sabía quién era la heredera en todo momento – " _Más razón aun para no aliarme con los Tohsaka, poseen a Avenger_ " –

– "Berserker, estas segura que Avenger no tenía razón para luchar" – Ruler miraba a su compañera

– "Ya dije que sí" –

– " _¿Qué extraño?_ Podías describírmelo" –

– "Moreno peli-negro con tatuajes y lo único que tiene de ropa es un pantalón y unas vendas rojas. Y no había nada en los tatuajes para reconocerles, eran como si estuvieran hechos por alguien borracho, no había patrón alguno" –

– " _Su apariencia es la esperada, pero porque no quiso luchar_." –

– "Ruler" –

– "Debemos aliarnos con los Einzbern cuanto antes" –

– "Y si no quieren aliarse con nosotras" –

– "Entonces ejecutare ese plan que tenía presente" – Hakuno las mira seria

– "Espera no lo harás o sí" – Berserker y Ruler se muestran preocupadas

– "Si con ello Shirou está a salvo. Prefiero ser marcada por todo el mundo" – no había dudas en los ojos del chica.

* * *

 **Castillo de los Einzbern**

El tiempo límite había llegado, como prometieron Hakuno y Ruler regresaron al castillo, esta vez eran recibidos por los mismos Kiritsugu e Irisviel. Saber y Archer estaban atrás suyos.

– "¿Qué habéis decidido?" – Hakuno no se anda con rodeos

– "Y el Berserker blanco y su Master" – Kiritsugu también decide jugar a su juego

– "Oculto esperando mi señal" – Ruler contesta – "Si decidís no ayudarnos es mejor que estén a salvo de vosotros. Pero si decís que sí le haremos la señal y vendrán" –

Kiritsugu no le gustaba este juego, en realidad no había decidido en nada con respecto a ser aliados, aunque Iri y Saber hubiesen insistido.

– " _Maiya tiene orden de disparar si ve que el Master de Berseker blanco es sospechoso, sin esto no podrá actuar_ " – el hombre decide arriesgarse – "Muy bien, aceptamos" –

Hakuno y Ruler respiran con calma

– "Gracias, Ruler hazlo" –

Jeanne invoca su lanza con estandarte y la ondea al aire.

* * *

Apartados del evento Berserker (con su armadura) y Shirou esperaban la señal junto con la Harley.

– " _Esa es la señal_. Bien chico es…" –

Pero Berserker coge al chico y la moto es destruida por un sablazo.

– " _MI BEBE_ " – la mujer llora al ver a su juguete roto

– "¿Cuánto tiempo traidor?" – el responsable un caballero blanco rubio

– "GA-WA-IN" – Mordred ruge al reconocer a su ex-compañero de armas

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Que les pareció, la espera valió la pena verdad.**

 **Bueno he de decirles que antes tenía pensado de poner Tamamo-no-Mae como la 2da Caster, pero Hakuno ya tiene a Ruler y en otro fics que he visto Ruler podía invocar a otros Servant (algo que no pondré).**

 **Las hermanas de Rider son las otras Gorgonas (pido perdón si en el anterior capitulo la puse como la mayor cuando en realidad es la del medio (pero Medusa es la más popular y con ello...)), y Gracias a Fate/Grand Order se saben que sus hermanas son de Clase Archer y Assassin.**

 **No se ustedes pero a mi me gustaría jugarlo, recemos para que la Type-Moon se apiade de los Americanos y Europeos.**

 **Como siempre os pido que dejen sus Reviews como muestra de agradecimiento.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	8. Alianzas y Treguas - Parte II

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction.**

 **Aquí os tengo la segunda parte y este es más movido que la 1ra parte.**

 **Así que para no aburríos con mis palabrerías, me callo ahora mismo.**

 **Disfruten XD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Alianzas y Treguas con tu Peor Enemigo**

 **Parte II**

* * *

 **Castillo de los Einzbern**

El estruendo que causo la destrucción de la moto fue oído por todo el lugar, llegando incluso a la entrada principal del castillo.

Hakuno miraba con horror el humo salir de la posición donde habían dejado a su primo.

– "SHIROU" – Hakuno sin pensar corre rumbo a la explosión

– " _¡¿CÓMO?!_ " – Archer se queda de piedra al oí el nombre

– "¡Nos habéis mentido!" – Ruler ardía en furia y amenaza con su lanza a los presentes – "Sabía que no debíamos confiar en vosotros" – sale disparada a donde se fue su amiga

– "Pero nosotros no…" – Iri no puede reaccionar al ver los sucesos

– " _ **Maiya ¿qué ha ocurrido?**_ " – Kiritsugu llama a su asistente

– " _ **No lo sé algo se está moviendo por el bosque**_ "

– "Saber ve a ayudarles" – el rey no duda en la orden de Irisviel y sale a su encuentro – "Ar…" – pero enmudece al ver que su Servant había desaparecido – " _Fue a ayudarles_ " –

* * *

– "MIERDA" –

Berserker esquivaba los ataques de Gawain, se había movido del lugar donde estaban para poder luchar mejor, pero era demasiado para ella, al fin y al cavo se enfrentaba uno de sus ex–compañero de armas, el cual tenía la intención de matarte aunque estuviera cargando a un niño de 8 años.

– "¿Qué te ocurre traidor?" – Gawain la mira con odio – "Recordaba que eras más fuerte" –

– "Cállate infeliz" – rugía la Servant – "me atacas aun sabiendo que mi Master está en el campo de batalla ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la caballería?" –

– "Si hubieses sido otro Servant lo hubiese pensado y te hubiera permitido poner a tu Master fuera de esto y a salvo" –

La Berserker enmudece durante unos segundos.

– "Ya veo" – Mordred baja a Shirou dejándolo en el suelo – "Shirou, quiero que corras hacia el castillo, corre y no pares me entendiste" –

– "¿Pero y tú?" – Shirou recuerda los sucesos de ese día que le atormentan

– "Tranquilo" – el yelmo de Mordred se funde con su armadura dejando al descubierto su identidad y estadísticas – "Una vez que me he decidido a ganar, siempre gano. Y te lo prometí no" – el muchacho asiente y el Servant de la locura alza su espada hacia el Servant de la espada

– "Prepárate Gawain, porque no tendré piedad contigo" –

– "Lo mismo digo Mordred" –

Y así ambos chocan espadas y el niño sale corriendo rumbo al castillo.

* * *

No era la persona con quien ella tenía pensado luchar, pero el Caballero de la Traición, disfrutaba del duelo como nunca.

Su Clarent repelía cada sablazo y estocadas de la Excalibur Galatine del Caballero Blanco de la Mesa Redonda

Con cada sablazo, estocada Mordred se llenaba de jubilo como su hubiese esparado esto desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero Gawain no tenía esa misma expresión en su cara.

– "¿Por qué tan callado viejo amigo?" – Mordred le habla mientras sus espadas chocan – "Se te acabaron los insultos y las palabras. O estas sorprendido porque esta es la primera vez que contemplas mi rostro" –

– "Porque debería de contemplar tu rostro" – Gawain responde crudamente – "No eres más que la marioneta que Morgana creo con la apariencia de mi rey" –

– "Entonces lo sabías" – Mordred recuerda sus días en Camelot como era evitada por todos incluso veía miradas de lastima en mas de uno – "apuesto que todos los demás caballeros de la mesa redonda lo sabían y aun así me negáis la felicidad, solo quería ser respetado como lo hacían con él" –

– "Eso no te perdona por habernos traicionado" –

Gawain prepara una estocada, pero Mordred la evita, tomando distancia.

– "Haber cómo te sienta esto" – Berserker prepara un 'Ráfaga de Mana' para acabar la lucha

Pero, Gawain elude el ataque y prepara el mismo su propia ráfaga.

– "Eres lento" – la Ráfaga le da de lleno dejándola en el suelo, pero su armadura amortigua el golpe – "Se acabó Mordred" – le apunto con su espada – "Al ser un Berserker el Aumento de Locura debería de haberte quitado la razón, pero puede que puedas hablar porque tu Master es un niño, y eso significa que no te da el mana suficiente como lo hace mi Master" –

– "Y dime 'amigo' sabes lo que le hizo tu Master al mío y lo que pretendía hacer con Hakuno" –

– "En la vida siempre hay sacrificios" – Mordred lo mira incrédula – "Eso es algo que nuestro Rey sabía muy bien. Para salvar a la mayoría la minoría debía ser sacrificada" –

– "Cierto es" – Mordred golpea a con su pie a Galatine dándole tiempo de usar de su agilidad para levantarse de un salto y se aparta de Gawain – "es por ese detalle que empecé a odiarle" –

Sus ojos se vuelven rojos (característica de su estado Berserker) y la empuñadura de Clarent cambia, varias uniones de la hoja de Clarent salen de su encaje, revelando su verdadera apariencia.

– "Sé que al usar mi Noble Phantasms puede que desaparezca" – una energía roja empieza a acumularse en su espada, intoxicando el aire del lugar – "pero al menos nos iremos juntos a la tumba, GAWAIN" –

Gawain estaba sorprendido al ver la pose de Mordred, era como mirar dos gotas de agua cuando Arturia usaba Excalibur (gemela de su espada), pero la energía que desprendida no era nada sagrado, si no demoniaco

– "Maldito, que le has hecho a la Espada Radiante y Brillante" – mira molesto al caballero al ver que el arma adquirió ese aspecto

– "Cuando mi padre y yo luchamos en la batalla de Camlann, Clarent fue capaz de herirle" – comienza a relatar el final de su vida – "haciendo que la sangre bañara a Clarent; cuando no tengo puesto mi Yelmo revelo la apariencia demoniaca que adopto ese día, después de todo" – le muestra una sonrisa de burla – "Padre poesía el núcleo del dragón y me ha dado este don _y maldición_ " –

– "Entonces, te purgare para que no vuelvas a manchar el nombre de Camelot" –

Gawain prepara también para lanzar su Noble Phantasms lanzando su espada al aire para recibir las energías del sol, un circulo con el sol se dibuja debajo de sus pies, vuelve a tomar su espada y se prepara.

– " **CLARENT…** " –

– " **EXCALIBUR…** " –

– " **…BLOOD ARTHUR** " –

– " **…GALATINE** " –

Al decir el verdadero nombre de sus armas sueltan ambos ataques, y las energías demoniacas son disparadas en línea rectas y las sagradas son arrogadas en un circulo horizontal luchaban para ver quién ganaba, si el caballero de blanco o el traidor. Ambos caballeros ponían todo su empeño en el ataque.

– " _ **Por el poder de este Hechizo de Comando, Gawain ten más de mi mana y derrota a tu enemigo**_ " – desde otra parte Leo usaba uno de sus hechizos de comandos logrando su cometido

– " _ **Gracias Master**_ " –

Las energías sagradas de Galatine comienzan a ganar fuerza, haciendo retroceder a Mordred.

– "MIERDA" – Mordred siente que ha llegado a su límite – " _lo siento Shirou, al final no pude protegerte_ " – la mujer se resigna a morir con una sonrisa de lamentación – " _Padre_ "

– " **¡EX... CALIBUR!** " –

Una tercera voz (conocida) usa su Nobel Phatasms, cancelando los dos energías al haber sido lanzada dividiendo los dos choques.

– "Majestad / Padre" – ambos Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda se sorprende al ver la acción de su Rey

– "Esta lucha a terminado, Sir Gawain, Sir Mordred" – declara el Rey de los Caballeros

* * *

Hakuno llegaba a la escena de la explosión, la Harley de Berserker había quedado inservible, pero no había rastro de su primo y del caballero

– "SHIROU" – grita su nombre

– "Descuida tu primo está a salvo, de momento" – desde los árboles sale el Master del 2do Saber - "He venido a por ti, Hakuno" – el aristócrata sonríe

– "Leo" – mira al joven con odio y mira por el rabillo del ojo que su Servant se aproxima – "Espera Ruler" – la detiene antes de que se acercara – "busca a Shirou y ayuda a Berserker, el Saber de Leo debió de haber iniciado todo" – Ruler se asombra, había llamado a sus 'futuros' aliados traidores sin saberlo – "Yo me encargare de él" –

– "Entiendo" – Ruler desaparece su lanza para ir más rápida – "Buena suerte Hakuno" – pone rumbo al bosque

Leo presencio lo ocurrido y ancha más su sonrisa al ver que la Servant se marchaba.

– "Veo que quieres arreglarlo entre nosotros" – se quita los mechones en su cara – "después de todo siempre has hecho tus actuaciones sola mi prometida" –

– "Prometida" – Hakuno aprieta sus manos – "llamas prometida a una chica que le arrebataste todo lo que tenía solo para anclarla a tus caprichos y en un matrimonio que nunca quiso" –

– "¿Por qué te enojas?" – el chico la mira como si entendiera nada – "No ves que te estoy dando una gran oportunidad de ser la matriarca de los Harwey, no vez que nuestro futuro vástago nacerá con grandes cantidades de circuitos mágicas al tenernos como padres" –

– "Primero me suicido antes de tener un hijo contigo" – Hakuno activa su interruptor interior dejando que la magia fluya en ella – " **¡Shock!** " – le lanza varias esfera de energía amarilla al plutócrata

– " **Ramis Flagellum** " – desde el suelo varias raíces de árboles reforzadas con mana interceptan las esferas y van rumbo a la chica

– " **Move Speed** " – usa un hechizo consigo misma y evita las ramas a una velocidad sobre-humana – " **¡Shock!** " – vuelve a lanzarle más esferas

– "Puedo seguir todo la noche con esto querida, **Ramis Clypeus** " – las ramas lo envuelven para protegerle.

El Ramis Clypeus era la defensa absoluta de Leonardo, pero no espero que alguien pudiese atravesarla, ni siquiera ella. Pero ocurrio, una de las esferas de luz logra traspasar el escudo de raíces, pero solo logrando despeinar al rubio, al tener que moverse y esquivar la segunda oleada.

– "Bien se acabaron los juegos pequeña, **¡CARCERE RAMI!** " –

Varias ramas salen intentando atrapar a la Kishinami, hasta que lo logran, aprisionándole brazos y piernas dejándola en una posición muy vergonzosa.

– "SUELTAME MALDITO" – la chica se sonroja al estar en esta situación

– "Veo que tendremos que inculcarte de nuevo modales, querida" – una luz se ve a través del bosque, indicando que una batalla está a punto de llegar a su clímax – "Veo que Gawain necesitara más poder para derrotar al Caballero de la Traición" – alza su mano revelando sus hechizos

Hakuno teme lo que vendrá a continuación y alza su brazo.

– " **Ruler, por mi hechi…** " – pero una rama la tapa la boca imposibilitándole realizar la orden

– "Sabías que callada eres más hermosa" – el chico continua donde estaba – " **Por el poder de este Hechizo de Comando, Gawain ten más de mi mana y derrota a tu enemigo** " – dice a la nada, una de la marcas de su mano se desvanece, pero sabiendo que con ello lograría reducir el número de enemigos – "Debes saber que fue tu culpa en poner al pequeño Shirou en esta situación" – Hakuno lo miraba con odio – "si no nos hubieras traicionado, mi familia había acogido a Shirou, hubiese estado bajo mi protección y hubiéramos hecho de él un excelente mago" –

– " _Dirás que ambos seríamos tus esclavos, para que puedas hacer en gana con nosotros y luego tirarnos a los leones al no ser de utilidad_ " – Hakuno lo desafiaba con sus ojos

– "Muy bien" – Leo hace que las ramas cambien la posición de Hakuno mostrándole al chico su espalda – "Primero te ensañare a mirarme como es debido" – otro látigo salía del suelo para empezar azotar a la rehén.

– " **¡Shape ist Leben!** " – un águila hecha de alquimia desgarra las ataduras de la chica para luego situarse a los brazos de su dueña

– "El homúnculo de los Einzbern" – el chico mira ruda a Iri – "Esto es asunto de los Harwey, no puedes involucrarte en esto homúnculo"

– "Sí que puedo" – Iri le amenaza con su águila en su brazo – "Esto es la Guerra del Santo Grial, dejaron de ser asuntos entre familias (ya sea interna o externa) cuando los dos recibieron los Hechizos de Comando" – la mujer ayuda a levantar a la joven – "Lárgate de mi propiedad ahora mismo"

– "¿O sino qué?" –

Un ruido de un percutor llegando al extremo resuena en el bosque, el heredero de los Harwey mira por el rabillo del ojo y mira como le apuntaban a su cabeza.

– "El Asesino de Magos" – el muchacho reconoce al hombre y comienza a sudar – "Emiya Kiritsugu" –

* * *

Shirou corría todo lo que podían dar sus piernas.

– "HA HA HA HA" – el muchacho respiraba con dificultad y colapsa al tropezar con un montículo – "Mierda" – el chico mira hacia atrás donde su Servant y amiga se encontraba luchando – " _¿Por qué soy tan débil?_ " – se queja al no poseer talento mágico (no por ser un crío) – " _Si supiera los hechizos que conoces Hakuno, pudiera ayudarla, ¿por qué siempre soy un lastre?_ " – el chico llora

– "Ya te rompiste" – una voz se escucha en el bosque – "Bien, entonces deja que alivie tu dolor" – desde la sombras sale un hombre peli-rojo

– "E-el Assassin de-de los Harwey" – Shirou reconoce al hombre responsable de la muerte de sus padres

– "Veo que me recuerdas, muchacho" – el hombre lo mira con lamentación – "No es nada personal mocoso pero hoy morirás, odia a Buda por imponerte este destino" – el hombre alzo sus puños – "Rezare por tu alma para que logres la reencarnación" –

– "Entonces yo rezare por la tuya" – de la nada Archer aparece y entabla combate contra el Servant de los Harwey

El artista marcial logra esquivar las espadas y logra ponerse a distancia

– "Tú" – Li reconoce a su oponente – "eres el Servant que lucho contra Avenger anoche"

– "El mismo" – el guardián se prepara para el próximo ataque

– "Es extraño" – el asesino lo mira de forma pensativa – "nunca he oído de un arquero pretendiendo ser un espadachín" –

– "Digamos que soy un arquero fuera de lugar" –

– "HA HA HA HA" – el artista marcial ríe por el chiste – "Me gusta tu estilo Archer, bien al menos esta noche será divertida" – pone una mano a su espalda y la otra la extiende hacia Archer – "Espero no me guardes rencor al morir" –

– "Lo mismo dijo y tampoco te lo tomes como algo personal" –

Sin más palabras los dos inician el combate.

* * *

Shirou se había quedado mirando la lucha, temía que si al moverse de su sitio Assassin lo mataría o peor aún Archer se interpondría entre él dándole así muerte a ambos.

Pero también el chico no paraba de mirar las hojas gemelas que el arquero rojo poseía, Shirou nunca deseo nada ajeno nunca, pero algo en su interior le decía que esas espadas tenían, no eran suyas.

Archer había combatido una vez contra Assassin, pero el problema es que ese Assassin era Sasaki Kojirō, un Espíritu Heroico falso (invocado por otro Servant) que fue la sombra de otro gran samurái, pero el problema era que Kojirō usaba una Nodachi (Katana larga), este Assassin usaba sus puños. Por lo cual cada uno de los movimientos de Archer eran repelidos fácilmente por el artista marcial, por suerte para él podía hacer lo mismo (al tener a Kashou & Bakuya) hacia que el asesino evitara que las hojas cortasen su piel.

– "Eres bueno Archer" – el artista detiene sus ataques – "no había disfrutado de una lucha en desventaja desde hacía años" –

– " _Lucha en desventaja_ " – Archer alzaba la ceja – "Y ahora que Assassin, me revelaras tu Nobel Phantasms para derrotarme" –

– "JE" – el hombre sonríe – "Creo que tengo que hacerlo, mi misión es llevarme al mocoso o matarlo" –

– "Y decides matarlo" – Archer se molesta

– "Es mejor este final que el posible final trágico que tendrá en esta Guerra del Santo Grial, no es más humanitario así Archer" –

Archer se molesta con el hombre chino, aunque no mentía el destino del chico sería trágico y lo mejor era que muriera antes de lo sucedido, pero aún había una pisca de esperanza, el chico no estaba roto, o talvez lo estaba. Pero era algo que Archer vería con sus propios ojos.

– "Bien como muestra de agradecimiento" – el hombre empieza hacer una danza – "te revelare mi Noble Phantasms" –

Cada movimiento que hacia Archer presentía que el golpe sería fatal, un golpe que no podría esquivarlo y si se apartaba el muchacho sufriría las consecuencias.

– " _Mierda tendré que enseñárselo…_ " –

– " **I am the bone of my sword** " –

Archer se prepara para lo peor y hace desaparecer sus espadas

– " **Mu Ni Da** " –

Assassin hace el último movimiento y el ataque se dirige a su enemigo

– " **Rho Aias** " –

Al decir Archer el nombre alza el brazo y aparece un escudo de pétalos que intercepta el golpe

Poco a poco el ataque va perdiendo poder, pero no antes de llevarse 2 de las 7 capas del escudo de Hector.

– "Sobreviviste a mi ataque" – el asesino marcial sonríe – "es la primera vez que alguien logra soportar mi ataque" –

– "HE" – Archer se burla – "Si lo hubiera soportado no hubieses destruido ninguna capa del Aias, Maestro del Puño Demoniaco, Li Shuwen" –

– "Me alegra ver que mi nombre es bien recordado" – la sonrisa del Li se desvanece – "pero, si no me equivoco el Rho Aias, fue el escudo de Áyax el Grande, uno de los muchos héroes que lucharon en la guerra de Troya, cuyo escudo fue el único capaz de detener la lanza de Hector de Troya, la Durindana pero tú no eres él, ¿por qué lo posees?" –

– "Ya te dije antes no, soy un arquero fuera de lugar" – Archer sonríe al ver la expresión de su enemigo

– "SHIROU" – desde arriba de la colina se econtraba Ruler, al ver a ambos servant su mirada se torna amenazadora – "Alegaos de Shirou, Archer, Assassin" –

– "Vaya, al parecer el número de mis adversarios ha aumentado" – el hombre vuelve a ponerse en modo de ataque – "Disfrutare cada segundo de esto" –

– " _ **Nos retiramos Assassin**_ " – la voz de su Master resuena en su cabeza

– " _ **Irnos**_ " – Li Shuwen lo toma a mal – " _ **Esta lucha no ha terminado, deseas privarme de ese placer otra vez.**_ " –

– " _ **He dicho que nos retiramos**_ " – Julius usa uno de sus hechizos de comando para doblegar al artista marcial

– " _ **Esta me las pagaras Julius**_ " – Assassin mira al niño de nuevo – "Veo que sobreviviste por segunda vez mocoso" – Assassin se desvanece – "Pero no habrá una tercera vez, tenlo presente" –

– "Shirou" – Jeanne baja y se acerca al niño – "Estas herido, te han hecho daño" –

– "No-no" – el muchacho sale de shock – "Estoy bien, Ruler" –

– "Gracias a Dios" – la mujer suspira para luego tensarse ante Archer – "Y bien que pretender hacer Archer" – Ruler pone sus manos en su espada, preparando a desenvainar

– "Menudo trato me tienes mujer" – el Guardián alza los brazos – "No estábamos queriendo una alianza" –

Ruler se queda incrédula

– "¿Por qué?" –

– "Es una orden de mi Master" –

– " _ **Archer lleva a Ruler y al niño al castillo, por favor**_ " – Iri le da la orden

– " _ **Como ordenéis.**_ Tengo ordenes de ser vuestra escolta, Doncella de Orleáns" –

Sin más Ruler lleva a Shirou de la mano y ponen rumbo al castillo sin esperar al arquero rojo.

– " _Menuda mierda_ " – Archer suspira – " _Ahora sí que todo se fue a la mierda, dudo que pueda mantener esta farsa_ " –

* * *

Artoria nunca espero estar en esta situación, frente de ella se hallaban Sir Gawain su sobrino y el 2do Saber y a Sir Mordred su 'hijo' y el Berserker blanco, el Servant con quien se aliaría.

– "Majestad" – Gawain se inclina ante su Rey – "Desde que supe que vos también habíais sido invocado en esta Guerra del Santo Grial, me llene de júbilo y a la vez de desesperación al ver que somos enemigos" –

– "Me temo que yo también estoy en la misma situación Sir Gawain" – Arturia mostraba su antigua mascara que llevaba en Camelot

– "Pero no tiene porqué ser así. Majestad deje que mi Master y el vuestro se alíen y así ganaremos esta estúpida guerra y una vez que el Grial sea nuestro, podremos hacer resurgir Camelot" –

Arturia y Mordred miraban con pena al caballero.

– "Ese es tu deseo Sir Gawain" –

– "No solo el mío, es el de todos los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda" – mira a Berserker – "salvo este traidor" – se gana una mirada de odio por parte del nombrado

– "Me temo no comparte el mismo sueño que vos Sir Gawain" – ambos caballeros miraban asombrados lo dicho

– "Pe-pero que dice" – el pobre no comprendía – "No lo ve que podíamos ganar si unimos fuerzas usted y yo y Lancelot" –

– "¿Lancelot?" – Arturia ahora era la sorprendida – "Sir Lancelot también está aquí" –

– "No lo reconociste padre" – Mordred habla con desgana – "Fue el quien desafío al Rey de los Héroes, anoche" –

– "Se-e ha convertido en un Berserker" – su tono de voz mostraba signo de culpa a ver empujado a su leal caballero a la locura

– "Si igual que yo" – Mordred sonríe con orgullo – "Aunque como ves yo puedo controlar mi ira" –

– "CALLATE TRAIDOR" – Gawain amenaza a su ex–camarada – "TE ATREVES A HABLARLE DESPUES DE QUE FUISTE EL RESPONSABLE DE SU MUERTE Y DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE CAMELOT" –

– "BASTA" – Saber (azul) se pone entre Saber (blanco) y Berserker – "Dije que esta lucha a terminado Sir Gawain" – no había ningún gesto amable en su rostro – "os sugiero que busquéis a vuestro Master y os largáis de este lugar" –

– "Pero…" –

– "No oíste a su majestad, Gawain" – Mordred se burla de él – "Márchate" –

Gawain no encontraba lógica

– "Preferís aliaos con este traidor" – Gawain señala a Berserker – "Aquel quien os arrebato la vida" –

– "Y yo arrebate su vida" – Saber responde – "No siento rencor ni odio hacia Sir Mordred por ese apto" –

– " _ **Gawain nos vamos**_ " – el nombrado escucha la voz de su Master y solo puede apretar sus manos

– " _ **Si Leo**_ " – Gawain vuelve a mirar a ambas – "Os volverá a traicionar majestad, téngalo bien presente" – Gawain se vuelve etéreo

* * *

– "JA" – la caballero se ríe – "Ojala hubiese tenido, como se llamaba cámara, si una cámara para poder recordar esa expresión" –

– "Silencio" – Saber miraba a Berserker – "No deberías de insultar a un hombre así y lo saber Sir Mordred" –

– "Ya puedes dejar ese numerito de caballero, padre" – la chica la mira con fastidio – "ya no eres Rey" –

– "Sigo siendo el Rey, Sir Mordred" – la nombrada mira a la otra con fastidio – "siento que todos nuestros enemigos se han ido" – comienza a caminar – "regresemos al castillo" –

– "Espera" – la caballero la detiene – "estas seguro de aliarte conmigo" –

– "Fue la orden de mi Master, pero algo está claro Sir Mordred" – la mujer la mira con ojos gélidos – "si nos traicionas terminare lo que empezamos en Camlann" –

– "Por mi está bien" – la mujer le devuelve la mirada mostrando los dientes – "Porque antes de que termine esta guerra quiero la revancha, padre" –

Sin decir más nada, ambas padre e hijo (o más bien madre e hija) ponen rumbo a la reunión.

* * *

– "Emiya Kiritsugu" –

Leo presentía como su vida corría peligro, el hombre atrás suyo era considerado el mejor en su vocación nunca se le había escapado una presa, fue por esa misma razón que su familia le contrato para que asesinara al padre de Hakuno.

– "Ya has oído a la dueña del castillo, Leonardo B. Harwey" – el Emiya seguía apuntándole con su Thompson Contender equipada con su Código Místico – "Deja este lugar antes de que mueras" –

– "Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, Emiya Kiritsugu" –

Detrás del asesino de magos se encontraba el asesino personal de los Harwey, Julius B. Harwey, pero lo curioso es que estaba de pie sin ningún arma o inclusive sin ningún circuito mágico activado, debido que (al igual que su Servant) Julius prefiere matar a sus víctimas con sus propias manos.

– "JA JA JA JA JA JA" – al ver a su hermanastro Leo declara victoria – "veo que se te cambiaron las tornas Emiya Kiritsugu" – Leo miraba de forma lasciva a Hakuno y a Iri – "Bien si deseas vivir escucharas mis condiciones, me entregaras a mi prometida y a la homúnculo" – le regresa la vista al hombre – "No es un mal trato dos vidas por el precio de una" –

El Emiya poseía bien su cara de póker, porque una parte de él miraba con odio al crio a quien amenazaba, personas como él son mejores muertas y por el otro lado quería despedazarlo al exigir a su mujer.

– " _Entonces, saben que Iri es el contenedor del Grial_ " – el hombre le echa una mirada a los dos y les sonríe

– "Oh" – Leo lo toma de otra manera – "Aceptas entonces" –

– "La verdad, es que si no os largáis, todos moriremos aquí" –

Una mira laser se ve en la cien de Julius.

Desde una de las habitaciones del castillo, Maiya apuntaba al mayor de los Harwey con un rifle francotirador.

– "Esta es mi contraoferta" – Kiritsugu comienza la negociación – "Os largareis de aquí ilesos junto con vuestros Servant y podréis vivir para luego morir otro día" – mira al hombre atrás suyo – "¿Cuál es tu respuesta Julius B. Harwey?" –

El hombre analizaba la situación

– " _Buena jugada_ " – Julius admiraba la estrategia de Kiritusugu, o todos vivirían hoy o morirían – "Leo" – le habla a su hermano – "Ya es suficiente por esta noche" –

– "¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?" – el muchacho no estaba contento – "puedes encargarte de ellos fácilmente" –

– "No quiero escusas" – sus ojos gélidos miran a su hermano menor – " _ **Nos retiramos Assassin**_ " – Julius ordena a su Servant

– " _ **Irnos**_. _**Esta lucha no ha terminado, deseas privarme de ese placer otra vez.**_ " –

– " _ **He dicho que nos retiramos**_ " – Julius usa uno de sus hechizos de comando para doblegar al artista marcial quedándole solo 2

Resignado Leo cancela su magia.

– "Muy bien. _**Gawain nos vamos**_ " –

– " _ **Si Leo**_ " – a diferencia de Assassin, Saber obedece

– "Bien Hakuno, antes de que termine esta guerra vendré a por ti" –

Sin varias ramas aparecen alrededos de los dos Harwey desaparecen del lugar, al ser tragados por la tierra.

* * *

Kiritsugu baja su arma, mientras que Iri cancelaba su magia

– "Estas herida" – la mujer pregunta a la adolescente

– "Si" – pero su rostro cambia – "Y SHIROU" – pero una sonrisa de la peli-blanca la consuela

– "Descuida, él está bien. _**Archer lleva a Ruler y al niño al castillo, por favor**_ " –

– " _ **Como ordenéis**_ " – su arquero acepta el cometido

Así las tres personas ponen rumbo a la entrada.

* * *

– "SHIROU" – Hakuno al ver a su primo sano y salvo corre a abrazarle – "ME ALEGRA DE QUE ESTES BIEN" –

– "HAKUNO ME AHOGAS" – el chico se queja por la falta de oxígeno

– "Veo que todos están bien" – Mordred y Arturia son las últimas en llegar

– " _DOS SABER_ " – Archer estaba que le daba un infarto – " _¿Cuándo se multiplico?_ " –

Después de ver la condición del niño Hakuno se dirige a los dos adultos.

– "He aquí la razón del porque éramos tan quisquillosos" –

Mientras su prima hablaba el niño se escondía detrás de ella

– "Él es mi primo Shirou y es el Master de Berserker. Su identidad es Sir Mordred el Caballero de la Traición" –

Kiritsugu estaba mudo, sabía gracias a la anterior reunión que el Master aliado de la chica sería un familiar suyo, pero nunca espero que fuese un niño de 8 años

– "Hola Shirou" – Iri se agacha para verle – "Soy Irisviel von Einzbern" –

– "Iristil" – el chico no logra pronunciar el nombre

– "Puedes llamarme solo Iri" – la sonrisa de la mujer se ancha y le ofrece la mano – "Tranquilo, ya estas a salvo" –

Como magia el chico acepta la mano

– "Y bien" –

Kiritsugu se dirige dentro del castillo

– "Mientras puedas serme útil podrán quedarse" – sin más el hombre se dirige a informar a su asistente, mientras que Iri les enseñaba el castillo

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Al fin la tregua efectuada.**

 **Le daré una gran lección de humildad a Archer y Kiritsugu.**

 **Si creéis que fueron pequeños los roces entre Arturia y Mordred esperen a por más.**

 **Bueno al ser un fan de la serie Fate también me leí de pasada el universo donde Illya era la prota y en ese tanto Kiritsugu (Kerry XD) y Iri estaban vivos y Shirou los trata como sus padres (CON ESO HE DADO ALGO A QUE ATENERSE MAS ADELANTE NO).**

 **La magia de Leo me la invente, las palabras están en latín si queréis hacer uso del traductor de san Google, ustedes mismos.**

 **El Nobel Phantasms de Li Shuwen es No Second Strike (traducido al japonés es Mu ni Da) mostrado en la PSP, por sus orígenes quise poner algo original (sé que el tío es chino) el nombre del ataque en su idioma sería Méiyǒu dì èr cì dǎjí, y como que no he…**

 **Para completar la historia, dejen sus Reviews antes de salir, y gracias por haber leído.**


	9. Más Problemas y la Historia

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction.**

 **Un actualización algo tarde, pero quería disfrutar de lo que quedaba del verano.**

 **Ya que el cursillo que inicie cuando empezó lo he terminado y con expectativas (HURRA POR MI).**

 **Bueno en parte que quería ver hacia donde quería llevar bien la historia, cuando de repente. GUAO. Me viene una idea que pondrá la historia patas arriba (aún más de lo que está).**

 **No os preocupéis, muy pronto comenzaran las muertes (de los que se lo merecen).**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Aumentan los Problemas y**

 **la Historia de un Guardián**

* * *

 **Castillo de los Einzbern**

Irisviel guiaba al muchacho y a sus nuevos huéspedes y aliados dentro del castillo

– "¿Y bien que te parece Shirou?" – Iri parecía haberse encariñado con el niño

– "Que es muy grande Señora Iri" – la mujer sonríe

– "Si queréis mi opinión" – viéndose fuera de peligro Mordred se había desecho de su armadura – "Camelot era más grande que vuestro castillo" – Saber miraba a la mujer con cara de querer gritar – "¿Qué te ocurre padre?" –

– "¡¿Cómo podéis llevar esas ropas Sir Mordred?!" – la mujer (con su traje de mayordomo) reprime la vestimentas de su hijo (hija)

Todo el mundo la veía con una enorme gota en sus cabezas

– "Pues aunque no lo creáis son de los más refrescantes" – la mujer da varias vueltas para exhibirse, mientras Saber rabiaba

– " _En verdad son madre e hija, no están de acuerdo en nada y pelean entre sí_ " – eran los pensamientos de todos

– "Bueno que les parece si les llevo al comedor" – Iri comienza a idear la manera en que Saber y Berserker se llevasen bien – "Estoy segura que…" –

– "BERSERKER / SIR MORDRED" –

Todos en la sala gritaban el nombre de la chica con ropa ligera, caía al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

 **Iglesia de Fuyuki**

La iglesia de Fuyuki era el único lugar neutral que siempre había sido desde que inicio la 3ra Guerra del Santo Grial.

Esto se debido a que el proyecto Santo Grial era un proyecto que los Einzbern, Tohsaka y Makiri, habían iniciado para poder llegar a los registro de Akasha y devolver al mundo la 3ra Verdadera Magia (el Heaven's Feel).

Pero al ver que solo 1 obtendría el premio, la 'amistad' que había se disolvió y empezó la enemistad entre las 3 familias.

En la 2da Guerra la Asociación Mágica envió a un 'emisario' dando a entender que la guerra había alcanzado un ámbito internacional, pero desgraciadamente cuando la Santa Iglesia había llegado para intervenir (ser mediadores) la 2da Guerra había terminado con más muertos que vivos u sobrevivientes.

Para concluir, se acordó junto con las 3 familias fundadoras y la Asociación, que la Santa Iglesia dispondría de un mediador 'imparcial' para que el número de bajas se redujera.

Pero incluso el hombre más santo del mundo, puede ser corrompido (u sobornado).

* * *

Kotomine Risei, padre de Kirei (Master de Hassan-i-Sabbah) y por segunda vez mediador en esta lucha de magos en Fuyuki.

– "Assassin no ha podido encontrar a Ruler" – pregunta el hombre 'ciego' a su hijo

– "No" – era la respuesta del cura atormentado – "Solo ha podido encontrar a los Yggmilleannia y al Master de Rider (Iskander)" –

– "Master" – la versión femenina de Hassan hace aparición – "Hemos detectado movimiento en los terrenos de los Einzbern, al parecer unos magos combatieron en sus terrenos y ahora mismo se están retirado. Son los Harwey y sus Servant, creemos que son el otro Saber y el otro Assassin" –

– "Muy Bien" – Kirei no muestra satisfacción – "Seguidles, pero no les ataquéis, procurad que su Assassin no les detecto" –

– "Si Master" – haciendo una reverencia la asesina se desvanece

– "Kirei" – el cura mayor habla – "Deberíamos de informar de esto a Tokiomi. Algo me dice que Ruler se aliado ya con los Einzbern" –

– "No podría estar de acuerdo" – desde el interior de la iglesia un tercer cura se una a la conversación – "La verdad parece increíble que se haya iniciado una Apocrypha" –

– "Tú" – Kirei reconoce al visitante

Un joven de unos 20 años peli-blanco, con unos atuendos idénticos a los presentes, pero con togas, capa y capucha de rojo.

– "Los Einzbern ahora tienen más poder" – el hombre les da una sonrisa de confianza – "y lo más seguro recibieron a la Master de Ruler con los brazos abiertos" –

– "¿Por qué sugieres eso?" –

– "Muy simple padre" – el hombre guarda silencio, para aclarar sus ideas – "Si los Harwey perseguían a la Master de Ruler, es mejor para ella refugiarse o aliarse con el bando ganador" – el comentario no cuadra para sus colegas – "Los Einzbern siempre han proporcionado el recipiente para el Grial" –

Ahora las piezas del puzzle caían solas en su lugar, al tener los Einzbern el recipiente, de por si corrían con ventaja, ya que el Grial comenzaría a materializarse con ellos.

– "Y el motivo porque Tohsaka Tokiomi, quiso unirse a nosotros" – el hombre continua sonriendo – "era para que se terminara ese status quo" –

– "Entonces" – Kirei salta la pregunta que tenía ahora mismo por la cabeza – "Si los Einzbern, _y Emiya Kiritsugu_ , tienen en su poder a Ruler, no usarían su habilidad para que los otros Servants comentan suicidio o maten a sus Master" –

– "En teoría podría hacerlo" – el monje les da la espalda y se dirige a la salida de la iglesia – "Pero, con ello la guerra dejaría de tener sentido, que alguien gane así sería hacer trampas. Y dudo que la Emisaria de Dios, haga tal apto de crueldad contra otros héroes" –

– "¿A dónde vas muchacho?" – Risei detiene al joven

– "Solo a estirar las piernas" – el chico abre la puerta de iglesia y comienza a caminar – "la noche es mucho más hermosa cuando caminas con ella" – se detiene para darles una mirada a sus colegas – "No me esperéis despierto, padre, hermano, buenas noches" –

* * *

El hombre sale de la iglesia, dejando solo a los Kotomine.

– " _No me fio de él_ " – eran los pensamientos del cura falso

– "Sus conocimientos son necesarios, Kirei" – como si supiera lo que estaba pensando su padre le responde – "Fue él quien averiguo sobre los Servant de clase Ruler y Avenger. Sé que tenéis vuestras diferencias, pero debes de hacer caso de la palabra de tu hermano" –

* * *

 **Acueductos de Fuyuki**

– " _¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE METERME EN ESTE ASQUEROSO LUGAR?_ " – gritaba desde sus pensamientos un hombre con especie de malla-armadura azul – " _¿Por qué saque la pajita más corta? Estoy seguro que esa mujer hizo trampa_ " – el hombre suelta un suspiro – " _lo más probable es que As se esté burlando de mi ahora. Ese debería de ser el trabajo de Jacky._ " –

El joven seguía caminando por los acueductos sin ningún rumbo.

– "Con esta oscuridad no veo nada" –

El hombre dibuja una runa en el aire y el lugar comienza a iluminar poco a poco el lugar, pero no le gusto para nada lo que encontró. Ya que las paredes estaban teñidas de rojo, pero no era pintura, sabía que era sangre, sangre fresca y joven.

– "M-a-l n-a-c-i-d-o" – murmura en voz baja – " _Por esa razón a Jacky le olía bien este lugar_ "

– "Oh pero mira que tenemos aquí" – desde la sombras Guilles de Rais hace apto de aparición – "Bienes a presenciar mi gran obra noble señor o deseas unirte a la próxima celebración que estoy haciendo para mi dulce doncella" –

– "Lo siento" – el hombre le da una sonrisa depredadora – "no voy a hacer yo el que muera Caster, pero" – materializa de la nada una lanza roja como la sangre – "el que morirá serás tú" –

Y así el hombre se lanza contra el hechicero loco.

* * *

 **Lugar Desconocido**

Oscuridad, solo había oscuridad en este lugar.

Fue en este lugar donde él nació, donde él tomo forma. No, fue en este lugar donde cayó en la desesperación.

Un sentimiento, uno que se repite, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar.

– " _ **Cuanto tiempo mi avatar**_ " –

– "Mi antiguo yo" – contesta con desgana a la nada – "y yo que pensaba que me habría librado por fin de ti. Tu silencio fue reparador mientras duro" –

– " _ **Je Je Je. Me alegra de que sigas teniendo espíritu, muchacho**_ " – la voz se burla para luego cambiar a una voz grave – " _ **Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Ve y cumple mi voluntad**_ " –

– "Lo siento, jefe. Pero habrá un cambio en tus planes" –

– " _ **¿QUÉ?**_ " –

– "Creerías que seguiría tu voluntad, desgraciadamente fui invocado con mi catalizador y por consiguiente soy yo quien controla este cuerpo, no tú" –

– " _ **¿Y cómo explicas que hayas sido invocado tú y Archer a la vez?**_ " –

– "Es sencillo, estúpido" –

– " _ **Ah, pues claro. La vaina cuyo nombre se denomina utopía**_ " –

– "Sí, es muy probable que usasen a Avalon para invocar digamos la mejor forma de mí. _Pero no la más guay_ " –

– " _ **Y, vas y cambiaras la historia. Te recuerdo que me perteneces, sin mí no eres nada. Recuerda que fui yo quien te deje vivir, fui yo quien te dio un lugar en el Trono de los Héroes**_ " –

– "Cierto, pero sabes incluso el más fiel de los perros puede morder la mano de su amo. Esta vez no podrás hacer nada, pienso cambiarlo todo" –

– " _ **Crees que con revelarte ganaras, JE JE JE. Crees que esta Apocrypha es un ligero desliz**_ " –

– "¿Qué quieres decir?" –

– " _ **La rueda en la que fuiste atado volverá a comenzar, con un nuevo origen. Y entonces yo volveré a este mundo y todo arderá.** **"**_ –

– " _ **JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA**_ _ **JA**_ _ **JA**_ _ **JA**_ _ **JA**_ _ **JA**_ _ **JA**_ _ **JA**_ _ **JA**_ _ **JA**_ " –

* * *

 **Apartamento de Solera de Tohsaka Aoi**

Avenger se sobresaltaba después de la discusión con uno de los seres más repugnantes de la historia.

– " _Menudo sentido del humor tiene_ " –

El vengador miraba como su ama había caído del sueño, después de agotar sus reservas de mana, al practicar en los deberes que su padre le impuso

– " _Ya se durmió, bueno es mejor así me tomara otro día para recuperarme del todo, en verdad Archer no se corta del todo, debería de estar agradecido con esa tregua que hice con el Caballero de la Traición_ " –

Avenger coge a Rin y la lleva a la cama.

– "Buenas noches, princesa. _Solo espero que esta vez seas feliz, creo que va siendo hora de salvar a mi Kohai_ " – muestra una sonrisa de confianza

* * *

 **Castillo de los Einzbern**

Sir Mordred descansaba en una de las habitaciones del castillo alemán. No era nada grave lo que tenía (bueno en parte), al haber usado su Noble Phantasms, había perdido en un santiamén sus reservas de mana.

– "Un poco más y desparece" – Hakuno habla al ver la condición de la mujer – "Si no hubieses intervenido en su lucha o hubiese llegado tarde" – se dirige al señor de Camelot – "Berserker pudo haber sido la primera en salir de la guerra" –

– "No tienes por qué agradecer" – Saber miraba a la mujer en cama, como respiraba lentamente – "Solo no quería ver a 2 de mis caballeros enfrentados" – Saber se detiene a pensar – "Pero, no debería recibir mana de Shirou" – el nombrado se hallaba en la cama al lado de su Servant/amiga

– "Técnicamente recibe mana, pero..." –

– "Berserker no desea recibir mana de Shirou" – Ruler se mete en la conversación – "Ella me dijo que su Noble Phatasms gasta demasiado mana, así que pienso que antes de que ella y Sir Gawain comenzaran a luchar cerro la conexión" –

– "Lo hizo para poder proteger a Shirou, verdad" – Irisviel completa las palabras de francesa – "Entonces, estará bien, porque protegió a Shirou, como un buen caballero, no lo crees Saber" –

– "HE-e esto sí" – Arturia mira el brazo de 'su hijo' – " _Pero algo me dice que es solo la mitad de la verdad_ " – tapado por las sabanas puede ver como el hombre izquierdo de Mordred estaba quemado

– "Bueno" – Iri vuelve a tomar la palabra – "¿Por qué no hablamos mejor en otro lugar?" –

– "Hakuno" – Shirou habla – "puedo quedarme aquí con ella" –

Las mujeres respetan la decisión del niño y lo dejan solo junto con su Servant.

* * *

Entrada más la noche, Kiritsugu y Hakuno planeaban junto con Iri y Maiya las próximas estrategias.

En el cuarto de Mordred, el chico se había quedado dormido vigilándola, sin pensar que esa noche peligraría su vida.

Archer se materializa detrás del muchacho y lo mira cual patético, invoca su espada blanca preferida, comenzando de una vez por todas lo que debió de haber hecho.

Terminar con esta estúpida historia, terminar con este ciclo interminable, para que al fin pueda ser libre.

Alza la espada en alto para dar el golpe definitivo, cuando siente una hoja toca su hombro y amenazándolo con degollarle

– "Veo que no sirvió la excusa de que iré a vigilar mientras vosotros preparáis un plan" – habla con su verdugo

– "En realidad si sirvió" – Ruler era la que amenazaba al arquero – "Pero digamos que mi escusa fue que iría a ver a Shirou y Berserker, y fue más creíble" –

– "Oh y ahora que Doncella de Orleáns, piensas detenerme" –

– "Si" – contesta con un tono de preocupación – "¿Por qué quieres hacer esta incesantes? Espíritu Heroico EMIYA o deseas que te llame Emiya Shirou o solo Shirou, _como te conozco_ " –

El arquero se sorprende de que haya descubierto su identidad, pero de momento pensó en una posibilidad

– "Déjame adivinar, la clase Ruler tiene una habilidad para poder identificar la verdadera identidad de los Servant" – Jeanne solo responde con su silencio – "Pero dudo que esa habilidad te revela mi pasado" –

– "Entonces ilústrame" – Juana lo mira con preocupación, puede que ella hubiera sido invocada solo para ser uno de los peones en este juego, pero el tiempo que compartió con su homólogo de niño lo disfruto, Shirou se convirtió en el hermanito menor que siempre quiso – "¿Por qué no me reconociste o a Mordred o Hakuno y no nos ayudaste antes, cómo te convertiste en un Espíritu Heroico, y por qué tu obsesión con Avenger y con matarte a ti mismo?" –

– "Son muchas preguntas sabes" – el arquero fastidiado desvanece su hoja – "Quieres hablar, hablaremos" – EMIYA desaparece – "Pero en el tejado, lejos de curiosos" –

Jeanne no comprendió la huida hasta que vio él porque.

Berserker tenía los ojos abiertos.

– "Y dime Jeanne" – comienza hablar mordazmente – "¿Cuándo pensabas compartir esa información?" –

La Doncella envaina su espada

– "Cuando tuviera todas las respuestas" – comienza a irse – "Sabes entonces del porque no deseaba venir aquí" –

– "Si ya veo" – mira con fastidio – "Estamos entre la espada y la pared, no" –

– "Siempre lo hemos estado. Recupérate pronto y no vuelvas a cometer esa imprudencia" –

Cierra la puerta a tiempo para que esta detenga una almohada directa a ella

– " _Cállate no eres mi madre_ " – si alguien viera a Sir Mordred la vería tan roja como sus vestimentas.

* * *

En el tejado, Archer esperaba a su interrogadora

– "Y bien" – Juana habla después de 2 minutos de silencio – "No piensas contestarme" –

– "Con respecto a tu primera pregunta" – habla el arquero de forma amenazante – "Deseo matarlo porque quiero escapar de este ciclo" –

– "¿Qué ciclo?" –

– "El ciclo que Alaya me impuso" –

La joven se queda muda, había dicho Alaya, significaba que Shirou (Archer) no era un Espíritu Heroico como ella o Arturia o Mordred, etc., él se había convertido en un Counter Guardian.

Llamados, así mismos los perros de Alaya, cuya misión es proteger el mundo de la destrucción.

– "Pero, si eres un Guardián" – recupera el habla – "¿por qué?" –

– "Digamos que me canse de ser el limpiador de este patético mundo" – el hombre hace una pausa – "Y del por qué no te reconocí es fácil, yo no tengo memorias tuyas" –

– "¿Cómo?" –

– "Permíteme presentarme bien. Yo soy el Espíritu Heroico EMIYA, invocado bajo la clase Archer, en la 5ta Guerra del Santo Grial" – al ver el rostro asombrado de la mujer prosigue – "Mi Master será o debió de haber sido Tohsaka Rin, jefa de la familia Tohsaka, dentro de 10 años" –

– "¿Pero cómo?" –

– "Muy simple, ni tú, ni yo, ni Mordred debimos de haber sido invocados, ni siquiera Avenger y en esa Guerra nunca se inició un a Apocrypha" – el hombre muestra una sonrisa de burla – "Irónico no, deja que te revela parte del futuro. Al final de esta guerra, Saber (Artoria) y Gilgamesh serán los últimos Servant en pie y el Grial comenzara a activarse, pero" – su sonrisa desaparece – "en vez de ser, como decirlo, algo omnipotente, era nada más que maldiciones. Debido a que Angra Maniyu entro dentro del Grial, al ser invocado como el Servant Avenger en la 3ra Guerra y lo corrompió" –

– "Pero" – Juana lo detiene – "Si Angra Maniyu fue invocado, porque no se invocó a un Servant Ruler" –

– "Me temo que eso lo desconozco" – el hombre alza los hombros – "Así que" – continua con su historia – "Emiya Kiritsugu al enterarse de la naturaleza del Grial, ordeno a Saber destruirlo, pero no antes de soltar maldiciones e iniciar un incendio que será recordado como el más devastador que ha ocurrido en esta ciudad. Dejando solo a 1 sobreviviente" –

– "Tú" – Archer asiente

– "Después de eso Kiritsugu me rescatara y me adoptara. Si te dijo la verdad creo que para poder sobrevivir di mis memorias para poder salir del infierno"

Hay una pausa entre los dos.

– "10 años después, volverá a comenzar la Guerra, donde yo me convertiré en el Master de Saber, la cual será de nuevo Arturia Pendragon, Rin invocara a mi yo homologo como Archer. Pero lo curioso es que Angra Maniyu sigue dentro del Grial y Gilgamesh nunca desapareció, por consiguiente habrán 8 Servants en la próxima guerra" – vuelve a reírse – "bueno habría, ya no importa" –

A cada momento de la historia Ruler miraba con horror y preocupación la historia del hombre, tanto que una lagrima rodo sobre su mejilla

– "No deberías llorar por mi" –

– "Claro que lo debería" – la mujer rompe en llanto – "Has soportado todo eso solo y has tenido que repetir ese ciclo una y otra vez, pero si fuiste invocado en el momento en que comenzó tu leyendo significa que aún hay tiempo para que puedas salvarte y ser feliz" –

– "Para mí no hay salvación" – el hombre endurece su mirada – "Soy solo un hombre que mata para que unos pocos se salven, porque después de ese incendio y debido a Emiya Kiritsugu desee convertirme en un Héroe Justiciero, yo soy la representación de los ideales del quien pronto será Emiya Shirou" – el espíritu EMIYA le da la espalda – "Te agradecería que no le cuentes a nadie lo que te he dicho, no quiero que las cosas se pongan peor de lo que ya están" – Archer salta al vació dejando a la francesa sola.

* * *

 **Entrada del Templo Ryuudou**

Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, junto con su Lancer (Diarmuid) subían por las largas escaleras, su destino el templo Sintoísta.

Archibald estaba molesto, no solo había perdido ayer la oportunidad de derrotar al Servant de los Einzbern, sino que cuando regreso al hotel, intento usar uno de los Hechizos de Comando, para que Lancer trajese la cabeza de Saber, cuya orden fue completamente ignorada debido a la orden de Ruler, un Servant que la Asociación no posee registro, junto con este Servant Avenger, el cual había impedido que Gae Buidhe hiriese al Rey de los Caballeros, para inmovilizar su brazo izquierdo; sino que Avenger había adsorbido la maldición como si nada.

Eso y la reprimenda que querida prometida Sola-Ui le reprimiese por haber gastado su mana.

Había pasado un comunicado a la Torre del Reloj sobre esta Apocrypha, cuál fue su sorpresa que hablase sobre el tema con el mismísimo Kishur Zelretch Schweinorg, el Mago Marshall.

Al principio actuó como un estúpido al poder hablar con él celebre Mago del Caleidoscopio, pero mediante superaba el shock principal, le conto los acontecimientos al viejo Zelretch.

Su contesta fue un 'No te preocupes Lord Archibald, veo que al fin el ciclo por fin acabara', un tema que el Archibald desconocida; para terminar Zelretch de las Joyas le había dado una orden directa, asegurar el Templo Ryuudou y evitar que otros Master tomasen el templo como territorio. Una orden que El-Melloi cumpliría, pero.

– " _¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?_ " – Archibald se quejaba con cada escalón que subía – " _Ese viejo debería de haberme mandado más hombres, para poder obtener el Grial, no decirme que sea un perro guardián de este asqueroso lugar_ " –

Por otro lado Lancer se detiene al sentir el peligro

– "Master, nos siguen" – ambos se voltean al ver dos hombre subir la misma escalinata

– "Es un placer conocerle Lord Archibald" – un hombre peli-azul con un traje blanco se presentaba – "Soy Darnic Prestone Yggmillennia, el Master del otro Lancer" – a su lado el Príncipe Empalador miraba con burla a su colega lancero – "Veo que ambos hemos tenido la misma idea" –

– "No sé de qué habláis Lord Yggmilleannia" – Archibald muestra moderación, si jugaba bien sus cartas podría obtener un aliado – "Estoy aquí por orden de la Torre del Reloj" –

– "Lo comprendo, pero ambos sabemos que el Templo Ryuudou, la Iglesia, la Mansión de los Tohsaka y centro de la ciudad son los lugares donde las Líneas de Ley convergen, el mejor lugar para hacer el ritual del Grial" – el hombre detiene su habla y le ofrece la mano a El-Melloi – "¿Por qué no unimos fuerzas? Si me ayudas a derrotar a los Tohsaka, te diré el secreto que los Einzbern guardan sobre el Grial" –

– "Master no debemos confiar en este hombre" – Diarmuid interrumpe – "Su Servant huele a sangre recién fresca" –

– "Tienes algún problema conmigo Caballero de Fianna" – Vlad III le da una sonrisa colmilluda – "Porque puedo beber tu sangre aquí mismo si lo deseas" –

– "Ya habéis terminado de hablar" – una voz ajena los interrumpe

Desde la entrada se ve a una mujer con vestido negro como la noche, ojos y cabellera larga de igual color y de orejas puntiagudas, les miraba con una sonrisa burlona a los 4 hombres

– "Si queréis adentraros en mi templo" – la mujer hace ver que se había apoderado del lugar – "tendréis que tomarlo por la fuerza" –

– "JA" – Kayneth se burla de la mujer – "Sera mejor que te apartes mujerzuela" – saca desde sus ropajes un tubo de ensayo con lo que parecía mercurio adentro – " **Fervor, mei…** " – pero no termina su hechizo, debido a que un cuchillo se le clava en su antebrazo – "HHHHAAAAAAAAA CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO, PERRA" – pero otro cuchillo se clava en su hombro – "HHHHAAAAAAA" –

Diarmuid intentaba ver por dónde venía el ataque, y logra desviar más cuchillos se claven en él o en su señor.

– "AHÍ ESTAS, GAE BUIDHE" – lanza la lanza maldito a los matorrales cerca de la mujer, pero no logra su objetivo – "¿Quién eres tú?"

–"Assassin" – responde una niña peli-blanca, con una cicatriz cerca de su ojo derecho, con un atuendo negro revelador y varios cuchillos en su cintura – "Tu amo lamentara haber insultado a mamá" –

– "JA JA JA JA" – la mujer de la entrada ríe – "Bien hecho mi niña" –

– " _Esas 2 no cabe duda_ " – Darnic callado miraba la situación – " _Esa mocosa debe ser la 2da Assassin, y la otra dijo que el templo era su territorio debe ser la 2da Caster_. Bueno como veo no necesitan aquí" – Darnic planeaba una huida rápida – "Nos veremos de nuevo, señoritas" –

– "Oh" – la mujer de negro mira con desgana al peli-azul – "Ya os vais, harás que la invitada de honor se enoje" –

Un aura asesina se cierne detrás de Darnic y de Vlad. Al principio de la escalinata se encontraba una mujer rubia con una camisa blanca y una falda larga morada roída, sus ojos uno rojo como la sangre y el otro morado, miraban al Lancer de Darnic de forma amenazante.

– "GGGRRRAAAAAA" – la mujer grita a la luna y sus manos se vuelven garras y ataca.

Vlad invoca su lanza Kazikli Bey y detiene el avance de la mujer

– "N-o pue-de ser" – Al verla de cerca Vlad parece reconocer a su agresor – "¿Cómo es posible?" –

Vlad logra hacer retroceder a su agresora.

– "La Princesa de…" – pero el hombro de Vlad estalla esparciendo sangre.

* * *

Era bueno que no se encontraba nadie en el templo, porque si no se hubiese escuchado los gritos de desesperación.

* * *

 **Parque de Fuyuki**

– "Aunque pase por el más oscuro de los valles, no temeré peligro alguno, porque tú, Señor, estás conmigo; tu vara y tu bastón me inspiran confianza. El Señor es mi Pastor; nada me falta" – el monje peliblanco lanzaba una plegaria para los muertos de esta noche – "Lo que no pudieron obtener en esta vida, que se les conceda en la próxima, Amen" – atrás de él, el hombre de azul que hace unas horas había luchado contra Guilles de Rais, aparece – "Ese loco sigue con vida, verdad" – no hay respuesta – "Comprendo, al parecer Ruler tendrá que encargarse de él. Vuelve al Templo" – el guerrero se desvanece

"¿Estáis seguro de esto Master?"

"Si, es hora de que el ciclo vuelva a iniciar o se termine" – el hombre mira hacia el cielo – "bien comencemos nuestra historia" –

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Y finito.**

 **Menuda broma les he hecho, no creéis. El pobre de Archer estaba que cada dos por tres explotaba. Ya era hora de que hablase con alguien no.**

 **Con respecto a la otra mitad del porque Mordred colapso, lo veréis más adelante.**

* * *

 **Estadísticas de los Servant (Actualización)**

* * *

 _ **Servant: Archer**_

 **Nombre: EMIYA (Ideales de Emiya Shirou)**

 **Master: Irisviel von Einzbern**

 **Fuerza: D**

 **Resistencia: C**

 **Agilidad: C**

 **Mana: B**

 **Suerte: E**

 **N. Phantasms: E - A++**

* * *

 **Como siempre este humilde servidor, os pide que dejen sus comentarios en agradecimiento por haber leído.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado, vamos con ganas a disfrutar y despedir este verano con una sonrisa (adiós tranquilidad T.T).**


	10. Reunión y Banquete

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction**

 **Aquí está la actulización de el de Fate.**

 **Ya se dieron cuenta ya alguno de este tercer lote de Servant, empiezo a aclarar dudas.**

* * *

 **OJO: Podría estar dando spoiler de Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Extra y Tsukihime, corréis por vuestra propia voluntad al leer este apartado.**

 **Arcueid Brunestud es tanto heroína de la serie Tsukihime y una Servant de clase Berserker en el juego Fate/Extra de PSP.**

 **Son la misma persona. Me explico.**

 **Los eventos de Fate/Extra podría decirse que son o de un universo paralelo de la saga de Fate o son sucesos en un futuro lejano. Debido a que ella (la versión de Extra) dice que su Master es un chico con uniforme y que es la segunda vez que la matan y que le debemos servidumbre, si logramos salir del mundo virtual.**

 **Otro ejemplo a mi teoría es Rin (de Extra), hay varias imágenes que la muestra que es rubia, otra que es una niña jugando con una figura muy parecida a ella (¿Rin II, hija de la Rin y Shirou?).**

 **Con respecto a Archer de que ruta es, pues según mi punto de vista a vivido las 3 rutas (Fate, Unlimited Blade Work y Heaven's Feel), lo que ocurre es que al estar Sakura y Rin de niñas no hay relación (lo siento nada de lolicon) y Saber esta desde que fue invocado, además en la saga de Fate siempre está presente la relación con Saber.**

* * *

 **Y los eventos de Tsukihime creo que ocurren a la par que los eventos de Fate/Stay Night (Estoy de acuerdo con tu teoría orochi), en estos momentos es probable que SHIKI este matando a Shiki en Misaki.**

 **Me he visto las ovas de Kara no Kyoukai, por si decido que haga apto de aparición Shiki (Ryougi) o Touko o inclusive la Señorita Azul.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: La Reunión en la Iglesia y**

 **el Banquete de los Reyes**

* * *

 **Entrada del Templo Ryuudou**

El cura albino caminaba por la escalinata mancha de sangre, viendo el resultado de la lucha o más bien matanza, era el termino adecuado para esta situación.

Dos cadáveres, uno al antiguo patriarca de los Yggmillenia, casi irreconocible de no ser por su traje y joyas y lo que parecía el cuerpo mutilado de Lord El-Melloi, pero lo curioso es que faltaba su brazo derecho.

– " _Entonces Diarmuid escapo_ " – miraba hacia otro lado – " _Pero me temo que el Príncipe Empalador no corrió con la misma suerte_ " –

Desde otro lado, la mujer Berserker estaba parada inmóvil sobre el despojo que una vez fue el Lancer de negro.

– "I-iró-nico" – aun con fuerzas para hablar, Vlad mira a su asesina – "Aun-que nunca nos cruza-mos en vida, pero siem-pre supe que un día ven-drías a ma-tarme con tu **Marbel Phantsms** , a-diós su al-te-za, fu-fue un ho-nor" – después de esto desaparece, siendo Vlad III el primer Servant en desaparecer de la Apocrypha

– "Con esto, nuestro contrato termina Berserker o mil disculpes Arcueid Brunestud" –

La Princesa de los Verdaderos Ancestros, mira al monje, pero en vez de haber locura en su mirada, solo hay templanza, los ojos de la mujer son ambos rojos, pero sin sed de sangre.

– "Je, podría decirse que sí" – la mujer mira con fastidio al joven – "Me alegra que me hayas dejado acabar con Vlad yo sola, si le hubiese dejado suelto por más tiempo, hubiese infestado la ciudad con Apóstoles Muertos" –

– "Ahora sois libre de iros, su alteza" – el monje le da una reverencia

– "Bien, si no me necesitáis más" – Arcueid rasga con sus manos el aire y abre una brecha dimensional – "He de descansar, pero recuerda lo que hablamos antes de que me invocaras" –

– "Por supuesto, si tengo noticias de la Serpiente de Akasha, os volveré a invocar" – Sin despedirse la mujer atraviesa la brecha y desaparece de Fuyuki, para nunca volver – "Pero, vuestro destino está en otra ciudad, una vez que sintáis lo que sienten vuestras víctimas no podréis decirse que sois completamente 'humana'" –

– "No crees que es una lástima" – la mujer de negro lo abraza por detrás y le acaricia la mejilla – "Hemos perdido a nuestra Berserker, mientras que los Matou y los Einzbern conservan los suyos" –

– "Al menos nos hemos desecho del Lancer de los Yggmillenia, y el ex–Lancer del El-Melloi, sobrevivirá, para luchar otra noche" –

– "Solo se ha llevado sus Hechizos de Comando, sin mana ese pobre hombre desaparecerá antes del amanecer" –

– "Caster" – el hombre deshace el abrazo – "No sentiste que la conexión entre El-Melloi y Diarmuid era extraña" –

La mujer se queda extrañada por unos segundos, antes de meditar las palabras de su Master y amante.

– "Si" – la mujer ata los cabos y sonríe malignamente – "Menudo tramposo, hacer que otro le dé mana a su Servant, mientras que él podía usar hechizos avanzados" – la mujer golpea lo que creía que era la cara de horror del hombre – "pero de nada le sirvió" –

– "Jacky hizo bien en matar al hombre mal hablado mami" – la niña peliblanca estaba en la escalinata cubierta de sangre de sus victimas

– "Si lo has hecho muy, pero que muy bien pequeña" – la Caster negra acaricia su cabeza – "Ahora porque no te vas a dar un buen baño, mientras que mami y papi te preparan la cena" –

La niña feliz se dirige rápidamente al templo, dejando a sus 'padres' solos.

– "Y pensar que el famoso asesino en serie, fue una tierna niña" – el cura se ríe – "Que ironía, son los espíritus héroes, no crees." –

– "No deberías de reírte del destino de los demás, querido Shirou. ¿Por cierto, dónde está Sieg?" –

– "Quiso dar un paseo por toda la ciudad" – el cura se despreocupa de su anterior acompañante – "Y tienes razón no debo burlarme de los destino de los demás" – Shirou coge la mano de la hechicera y la besa – "Reina de Assyria" –

– "Tan elocuente" – la mujer se sonroja por tal muestra de afecto

* * *

 **Castillo de los Einzbern**

Amanecía en el castillo Alemán y con ello sus huéspedes, poco a poco despertaban.

La lucha de la noche pasada, dejo sin ganas de salir y buscar pelea para los residentes.

En la habitación donde hace algunas horas, se estuvo maquinando planes para la guerra. Una Hakuno despertaba con los rayos del sol molestándole en la cara, después de haber estado varias horas monitorizando la ciudad por cualquier irregularidad desde su portátil.

– "Buenos días" – Irisviel entraba al cuarto con una taza de café para la chica – "Pudiste dormir algo" –

– "Un poco" – la chica se estira para quitarse el entumecimiento – "no es la primera vez que me quedo dormida en sitios incómodos" –

– "Por los Harwey verdad" – Iri la miraba de manera analítica

– "Si" – la chica desvía la mirada – "Después que Julius me capturara, me llevaron a un centro donde habían varias jóvenes como yo. Nos dijeron que nuestros padres nos habían vendido para que les sirviéramos o que éramos el pago de una deuda" – Toma un sorbo del café – "Ahí nos ponían a prueba día y noche, tanto habilidades físicas, como mágicas e intelectuales. De 128 niños y niñas por igual en ese campo de internamiento y después de 4 largos años, yo fui la única en salir de ese infierno" –

– "Bueno" – Iri, viendo que la conversación se volvía oscura intenta cambiar de tema – "lo que importa es que ya no estas con ellos y que tú y Shirou están seguros" –

– "De momento" – la chica ve el vaso medio lleno – "¿quién sabe si sobrevivo a esto o no?" –

Molesta por la aptitud de la menor, Iri le planta cara.

– "Escúchame bien Hakuno. Mientras yo o Kiritsugu sigamos con vida en esta guerra, nada ni nadie le hará daño a ti o a Shirou, me has entendido" – tal parecer le había salido la vena de madre a Irisviel

Hakuno no tenía palabras, era la primera vez que alguien hacía eso por ella (Ruler no contaba, por ser su Servant).

– "Gracias, Iri" – la niña toma cariño a la mujer diciendo su apodo – "Gracias en verdad" –

* * *

– "Que desastre" – Mordred suspiraba y miraba lo que había sido una Harley – " _Juro que si encuentro a Gawain, le hare pagar por esto y con creces_ " –

Después de apagar el mini incendio, Maiya había remolcado lo que quedaba de la moto al garaje del castillo.

– " _Bueno, ahora que hare_ " – Mordred se detiene para apreciar la moto de su padre – " _No son la misma, pero se ve fácil de manejar_ " –

– "EJEM" – un ruido carrasposo de Saber hace que Berserker se asuste

– "HE-E Esto Buenos días padre" – la pobre se alega de la Yamaha antes de que tenga problemas por tocar lo que no era suyo

– "Buenos días Sir Mordred" – Saber sigue con su aptitud de rey – "Me alegra ver que ya os sentís mejor" –

– "Si bueno" – Mordred se rasca la cabeza – "estar al borde de la muerte por falta de mana, es algo que no quiero experimentar de nuevo, de hecho no se lo deseo a mi peor enemigo" –

– "Entiendo, yo tampoco le deseo eso a otro Servant" –

Ambas mujeres se quedan calladas, ninguna tenía ánimos para hablar o no sabían cómo tratarse la una con la otra.

– "Por Dios, incluso hay más felicidad en un entierro" – sin siquiera ser llamado, Archer hace apto de aparición – "Porque no se dan la mano y hacen las paces, de una vez." –

– "De-e qué hablas Archer" – Saber miraba hacia otro lado

– "Venga ya, estabas tan preocupada por Berserker que despertaste a media noche solo para ir a verla, pero no pudiste pasar de la puerta, verdad" – el guardián rojo sonríe, mirando la reacción del pobre rey

– "Oye 'Archer'" – Mordred mira al hombre seria – "Sera mejor que dejes de hacer lo que estás haciendo o…" –

– "O qué, me cortaras en dos con tu Clarent, lo siento pero tu amenaza puede funcionar con tu master, pero no contra mí" –

Ambos se miran serios, dejando a la pobre de Arturia fuera de la discusión.

– "Bien, basta de pelear entre nosotros. Iré a ver cómo están Irisviel, Hakuno y Ruler, no quiero peleas Sir Mordred" –

– "Si su majestad" – contesta con fastidio la implicada

Saber se va del garaje dejando a los dos Servants rojos solos.

– "Y bien" – Morderd comienza a hablar

– "¿Qué tú también quieres una explicación?" – Archer la mira con fastidio, viendo que tendría que repetir su cuento de nuevo – "Pues perdona si no te conozco Sir Morderd, no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo" –

– "Ha no, pero si tienes ganas de hablar con otros verdad, Shir…" – pero es callada, al tener que esquivar varias espadas que iban hacia ellas – "PERO TU ESTAS LOCO O QUÉ" –

– "Esa debería ser mi línea" – el hombre la mira de mala cara, y hace desaparecer las espadas invocadas – "No quiero que vayas divulgando ese nombre, por ahí como si nada. Ya tengo que ocuparme de una homúnculo al matadero, un asesino sin remordimiento, al vivo y patético reflejo mío, a y una Reina tonta que quiere cometer el peor error de su existencia." –

– "Tú qué sabes de padre" – Mordred suelta la pregunta con una mirada interesante en su rostro – "Tu aptitud con él es como si ya la conocieras" –

– "O créeme la conozco muy bien" –

* * *

– "Estas seguro que no quieres que Archer te acompañe" – pregunta Iri que se encontraba junto a Hakuno en la entrada donde Kiritsugu y Maiya estaban a punto de irse para llevar a Ruler a la reunión en la iglesia

– "No, es mejor que se quede aquí" – habla la mujer rubia vestida con ropas de calle – "además si ocurre algún inconveniente puedo defenderme" –

– "Ruler" – la chica le da un abrazo a su servant y amiga – "ten mucho cuidado" –

– "Tranquila, lo tendré" –

* * *

 **Iglesia de Fuyuki**

Así Ruler se encuentra en la entrada de la iglesia de Fuyuki, todo estaba bien calculado por su aliado Emiya Kiritsugu.

Habían dejado a Juana unas cuantas manzanas para que los dos asesinos se posicionaban, tanto recibido un pin oído por si acaso el Assassin de Kotomine Kirei intentaba matarla, Kiritusgu rociaría con gas la iglesia y por si las mocas una buena bala en la cabeza del cura.

* * *

Como de costumbre la iglesia estaba tétrica inclusive estando a plena luz del día.

Cuando Ruler entro, de inmediato se armó con su armadura y vestimenta, el único que vino a recibirla fue el Moderador de la Guerra, Kotomine Risei

– "Bonjour" – saluda la mujer dándole una sonrisa al viejo – "gracias por recibirme" –

– "Debo entender que estoy en presencia de la Servant Ruler, no es así" – habla el viejo con calma

– "Droite" – contesta de nuevo en su idioma – "y como veo ya estamos todos reunidos" – Ruler siente la presencia de varios familiares

Uno de los Tohsaka, de los Yggdmillennia, Einzbern (montaje para que Iri y Hakuno vieran la reunión), Harwey, Matou, El-Melloi y del chico Master de Iskander.

– "Bueno casi todos" – su rostro se vuelve serio y grita – "sal de una vez Kotomine Kirei, sé muy bien que tu Servant no ha desaparecido" –

– "Creo que se equivoca Ruler" – Risei se queda tranquilo – "el servant de mi hijo murió a manos del Archer de los Tohsaka. A pedido asilo en la iglesia y yo como mediador de la Santa Iglesia le he dado cobijo, Kirei ya no está interesado en esta Guerra del Grial" –

– "Que lastima" – Ruler suelta un suspiro – "creía que con mi muerto los siervos del señor serían más justos" – su rostro se vuelve serio – "pero como veo siguen siendo lobos vestidos de corderos" – Ruler se quita el guantelete y alza su brazo mostrando al cura los Sellos de Comando que poseía – "esta es la última advertencia Kotomine Kirei, si no te muestras ahora mismo haré que tu Servant cometa suicidio" –

De la antecámara el cura joven aparece ante los presentes.

– "Merci" – Ruler vuelve a colocarse su guantelete – "ahora todos escuchadme bien, el motivo del porque se inició esta Apocrypha es por un fallo del sistema del Grial" –

– "Un fallo" – Kirei se interesa en este aspecto

– "Exacto, debido a que un Servant no debió de haber sido invocado y ese servant es Avenger" –

Desde su estudio Tokiomi se interesó en este dato, el servant de su hija fue un error.

– "Debido a esto mi cometido es claro, evitar que tantos servants se vuelvan locos y destruyan la ciudad y evitar que Avenger campe a sus anchas" – Ruler se detiene para comunicar algo más – "Y como veo ya está ocurriendo" – Ruler recuerda a su ex–subordinado – "debido a que uno de los Caster, conocido como Gilles de Rais, es quien está haciendo que los niños desaparezcan de la ciudad, ordeno un cese al fuego entre todos los servant, para que den caza a este Caster" –

– "La iglesia está de acuerdo" – Risei toma la palabra – "debido a que esto la iglesia os pido lo mismo y una recompensa a quien logre matar a ese Caster, con un Sello de Comando extra" – el viejo levanta la manga de su brazo mostrando los sellos de las anteriores guerras que nunca fueron usados – "está de acuerdo con esta orden Ruler" – la joven solo asiente – "pero dígame Ruler que diferencia a usted de los demás servant" –

– "A diferencia de los demás servants nosotros quienes somos escogidos como Ruler somos aquellos espíritus heroicos que no tienen un deseo al grial. Una vez que el servant ganador de las clases normales sea decidido yo misma desapareceré de este mundo" –

– "Ya comprendemos Ruler, pero permítenos responder a una última pregunta" – Risei muestra una sonrisa burlesca – "si sois neutral por qué estáis con los Einzbern" –

Ruler deseaba degollar a ese hombre con su espada aquí mismo, pero sonríe con confianza.

– "Estoy con ellos debido a que diferencia de otros no desean malos pensamientos ni a mí ni a mi master" – desde el otro lado Kiritsugu sabía de lo que hablaba – "mientras que no nos ataquen os dejaremos tranquilos" –

– "De verdad" – un tercer cura sale de la antecámara – "podemos fiarnos de eso Ruler" –

Ruler se sorprende cuando vio a este personaje.

– "¿Cómo?" –

Tanto fue que de la nada el cura joven saca sus Black Keys y Juana su La Pucelle y comienzan a batirse en duelo.

– "¿Quién? ¿Pero qué?" – la chica estaba sorprendida

– "Lo se querida" – el cura toma distancia – "No todos los días puedo tener un buen combate con la Doncella de Orléans" –

Viéndose ahora en desventaja Ruler ve como varias copias de Hassan-i-Sabbah aparecen en la iglesia, pero no pudieron hacer nada, debido que una bomba de humo entra por una de las vidrieras causando el caos.

* * *

 **Castillo de los Einzbern**

Desde el castillo Iri y Hakuno supieron que era la señal de Kiritsugu para sacar a Ruler del lugar

– "Ruler" – Hakuno alza su brazo – "por orden de este sello de comando te ordeno que te presentes ante mí" – el sello de su mano desaparece y Ruler aparece en la sala – "estas bien" –

– "Sí gracias Master" – la chica jadea – "esto se ha complicado" –

– "¿Qué quieres decir?" –

– "Ese joven, era… no, tenía esencia de un Servant, pero también esencia humana" – con cada palabra que decía las presentes no entendían – "lo siento necesito descansar" –

* * *

Ruler se despoja de su armadura y recorre el castillo, su objetivo el único servant cuerdo o más bien el único quien podía ayudarle.

– "Archer" – el nombrado se presenta ante ella – "dime en tus 'regresos' has visto otro cura" –

– "No" – habla sin entender de qué quería decir – "el único cura era Kotomine Kirei, por qué" –

– "Porque ahora son tres" –

– "¿Qué?" –

– "Estaba el que dijiste, más el supervisor Kotomine Risei y otro" –

– "Otro" – Archer alza la ceja – "¿Qué viste?" –

– "A ti" – Archer seguía con las dudas – "ese sujeto, su nombre era Kotomine Shirou" –

– "¿QUÉ?" – EMIYA no entendía nada, para luego calmarse – "dijiste antes que ese sujeto tenía esencia de servant, verdad" –

– "Si" – la mujer asiente – "pero lo raro es que su clase era Ruler" –

– "Entonces eso explica una cosa" – su compañera no entendía – "en la tercera guerra fue invocado Avenger, produciéndose un altercado en el sistemas del Grial y si fue invocado un Ruler" –

– "Quieres decirme que este otro Shirou, es el Ruler de la tercera guerra, pero como ha podido obtener esencia humana y más aún, debió de haber desaparecido al no tener Master" –

– "Eso también puedo contestarlo" – Ruler lo mira queriendo enterarse – "En mi tiempo Gilgamesh, fue bañado por Angra Maiyu, cuando Saber destruyo el Grial por orden de Kiritsugu, por consiguiente Gilgamesh, obtuvo la condición humana de nuevo, y para recuperar mana Kotomine Kirei le daba mana a través de huérfanos. Es probable que este nuevo, no más bien viejo Ruler haya hecho lo mismo" –

– "Esta guerra se está complicando más de lo que habría imaginado" –

– "Pues si sigue así, crees que Alaya se quede de brazos cruzados" –

– "Espera, crees que ella decida actuar..." –

– "E invocar a mi contraparte de Guardián para limpiar este desastre" – Archer termina la frase para ver como su compañera tenía una expresión de horror – "si lo hará. Ya he limpiado más de un desastre de la humanidad. ¿Qué más da uno más?" –

* * *

El arquero rojo desaparece dejando a Juana indiferente.

– " _Sera, posible_ " – la mujer no podía con el hombre – "Es que le da igual" –

– "¿Por qué le da igual a Archer?" – la chica se sorprende y mira que desde una de las habitaciones el pequeño Shirou los estuvo escuchando la conversación de los dos héroes

No era que quería expiarlos, la verdad Shirou se escondió en un cuarto de la gran mansión, para poder practicar algo de magia.

– "Shirou, nos escuchaste" –

– "Solo un poco" – el niño asiente – "pero no entendí nada" –

– "Shirou, prométeme que no le dirás lo que escuchaste a nadie" –

– "Ni siquiera a Berserker" –

– "Ni siquiera a ella. _Mordred no es la mejor en guardar secretos y sabe que Archer es Shirou_ " – el niño vuelve a asentir a la francesa – "bien, ahora porque no te llevo con Hakuno" –

– "Espera Ruler" – el chico cambia a una cara de emoción – "puedes también guardar este secreto" – la chica se agacha para ver al niño a los ojos – " **Trace on** " – el chico activa su núcleo mágico y como su contraparte heroica logra invocar solo a Bakuya – "lo viste" –

– "¿Cómo lo has hecho?" – la chica estaba sin habla, el chico había reproducido el arma de Archer como si nada

– "La verdad, se me hizo fácil" – explica el niño – "cuando vi a Archer luchar contra Assassin uso esta espada junto con su gemela para repelerle. Ya había proyectado cosas antes, pero sabes que a Hakuno no le gusta" – la chica recuerda bien ese momento – "pero se me hace más fácil las espadas o cuchillos, lo he intentado con otras cosas y fallo, por eso…" –

– "Quieres que te lo guarde en secreto" –

– "Si, así yo te guardo la discusión entre tú y Archer" – el chico sonríe

– "Está bien" – la chica sonríe

Pero su sonrisa era melancolice, sería posible que Shirou estaría marcado para siempre en este bucle sin fin, nunca habría felicidad para el chico.

* * *

 _Varias horas después_

Archer miraba desde el torreón del castillo a la espera de que Kiritsugu regresara, el sol ya se había ocultado y ni rastro del asesino de magos; la verdad había tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, sabía que si las cosas se salían de control Alaya tomaría cartas en el asunto, pero dudaba que lo mandara a matar a uno de sus Guardianes antes de haberse convertido, aunque, no sería una mala solución a su rueda.

Tuvo que detener sus pensamientos para ver cómo alguien pasaba por las capas de la barrera como si nada.

– " _Vaya, vaya. Veo que no habrá descanso el día de hoy_ " – Archer abre la comunicación con Irisviel – " _ **Master creo que tendremos visitas**_ " –

* * *

– "YO PIENSO IR Y NO ME DISCUTAS" – Mordred se había puesto su armadura para luchar contra el intruso

– "Por el amor de Dios, Berserker aún no te has recuperado" – Ruler también armada, la detenía – "si luchas es posible que mueras"

– "Ruler" – Saber estaba también con ellas – "deja que nos acompañe" –

– "SABER" –

– "¿Por qué?" – fue lo único que dijo Mordred

– "Porque eres temerario como yo, Sir Mordred. Vamos" –

Indignadas las dos van corriendo a la entrada del castillo.

* * *

En ella un feliz Iskander montado en su Gordius Wheel llegaba al castillo, donde era recibido con las puertas cerradas, lo curioso era que no estaba vestido con sus ropajes greco-romanos, si no con ropas civiles.

– "HA, DEL CASTILLO" – saluda a Archer desde el tejado – "Es que no queréis abridle la puerta al Rey, muchacho" –

– "POR FAVOR RIDER, NO NOS METAS EN MÁS LÍOS Y VAYÁMONOS A CASA" – el pobre de Waver estaba lloriqueando desde el carromato – "POR FAVOR, NO VES QUE NOS MATARAN. AUCHHH" – el pobre se lleva sus manos a su frente después de haber recibido un golpe del Rey de los Conquistadores, usando solo este sus dedos.

– "No digas tonterías mocoso" – el hombre mostraba su típica sonrisa – "no ves que hay tregua ahora mismo, además es el mejor momento…" –

La entrada del castillo se abre revelando a las 3 mujeres armadas.

– "Rey de los Conquistadores" – Saber se sorprende de ver al casi-gigante

– "Saludos de nuevo, Rey de los Caballeros" – saluda el hombre – "y a usted también Ruler y Berserker verdad" –

No recibe respuesta de Sir Mordred, la cual estaba con su Secret of Pedigree, puesto.

– "¿Qué haces aquí Rider?" –

– "Solo a invitaros a ti, a Saber y a los demás al banquete de los Reyes" – contesta el hombre feliz como una lombriz, viendo la cara de incrédulo de todos – "No estamos en tregua, lo ves" – el hombre señala a sí mismo – "incluso me he vestido con ropas modernas para la ocasión" –

* * *

La verdad, esto sí que era ridículo, Iri les había dado permiso para hacer el 'banquete' en el jardín, incluso les pidió a las sirvientas que preparan la mesa y varias sillas.

Sentados se encontraban Iskander, Artoria y Jeanne.

Archer y Mordred se habían quedado al lado de Iri y Hakuno, al otro lado de la mesa alejado del grupo se hallaba un tímido Waver, que no dejaba de mirar a Ruler y a su servant.

– " _Sabía que era demasiado buena para ser verdad_ " – piensa al ver que se había enamorado de un espíritu heroico

Muy cerca de la puerta Shirou estaba escondido.

* * *

Iskander con su mano rompe el barril de sake que había adquirido (más bien robado) y pasa a cada una para probar un poco de él.

– "Adelante, el comerciante me dijo que era el mejor" – responde con una sonrisa

Saber acepta el trago, como Ruler.

– "Oigan vosotros" – Iskander se dirige a los otros servant – "también estáis invitados, no seáis tímidos, venid y disfrutad" –

– "Porque no" – Archer se desentiende – "bueno estar invitado al banquete del Rey de los Conquistadores, que honor" – sonríe para luego unirse en un asiento

– "JE JE JE, no todos los días se conocen grandes héroes no" – el Rey le sonríe al arquero y le da a probar el vino de arroz – "tú también Berserker. Sé que por tu aumento de locura no puedas hablar, pero al menos podrás disfrutar de un buen trago, además es de mala educación no quitarse el casco" –

– "Déjalo en paz Rey de los Conquistadores" – Arturia sale en defensa de su hija – "Berserker no te entiende, además su casco es su Noble Phantasms" –

– "Es posible, pero yo sé que me entiendes, verdad" –

Debajo de su casco Mordred le brinda una sonrisa confiada al Rey pelirrojo. A sí que con un poco de su magia, hace que al menos revele parte su rostro, desde la barbilla hasta la nariz, y se une al banquete.

– "Lo vez" – le pasa a probar al servant de la locura – "no hay necesidad de pelear esta noche" –

– "Al menos este perro rabioso esta amaestrado, a diferencia del otro" – desde la nada, Gilgamesh aparece ante los presentes

– "Gilgamesh" – todos se ponen en guardia – "¿Qué haces aquí?" –

– "O tranquila Saber" – Iskander era el único tranquilo – "Yo le invite para que se nos uniera esta noche" – el hombre le da el mismo cuenco al Rey de los Héroes, pero este lo rechaza

– "Y esto es el mejor vino de este país" – el hombre solo basto con olerlo para decir que no estaba a la altura, abre un portal de su Gate of Babylon y saca una garra de vino – "contemplad el mejor vino que ha habido en el mundo" –

Del portal saca también varias copas de oro, las cuales tres eran para los reyes, una para Ruler y la otra...

– "Atrápala" – Gilgamesh le había arrojado la copa a Hakuno, la cual la coge en el aire – "quiero que tú también lo pruebes, Master de Ruler" – el hombre señala uno de los asientos libres al frente de él – "ven" –

Hakuno con algo de duda y temor se acerca a la mesa, para complacer al rey dorado.

– "Gilgamesh" – Ruler lo miraba enojada – "Esto es un banquete de reyes, no veo razón para que mi Master se meta" –

– "Por eso mismo, querida Doncella de Orleans" – el hombre le brinda la misma sonrisa a la santa – "deseo saber porque el Grial la escogió a ella de entre los demás, puedes estar tranquila no le haré daño. Adelante bebed" –

* * *

Cuando Arturia, Iskander y Juana habían probado el vino del Rey de los Héroes, estaba claro que era de mejor cosecha que el que había traído el Rey de los Conquistadores. Hakuno estaba fascinada, ella nunca antes había bebido algo tan agradable, la mezcla entre dulce y amargo estaba en su punto, dudaba de que a partir de ahora los vinos le supieran tan bien como este.

– "Esta bueno" – Iskander se maravillada por lo fascinante de la bebida

– "Por supuesto" – Gilgamesh aceptaba el alago – "mis arcas solo guardan lo mejor, ya sean bebidas o armas. Esto debería indicar quien entre nosotros es el más grande" –

– "Uno no solo se basa en las grandezas de su vino para ser un rey sabio" –

– "Oh me hieres Jeanne d'Arc" – Ruler mostraba solo indiferencia ante el rey dorado – "después de haber servido a un Delfín que solo te utilizo solo para ser coronado, no aceptas a otro señor" –

– "Mi señor es el único Dios, Gilgamesh. Serví a Carlos VII de Francia porque el señor deseaba que el gobernara" –

– "Vaya, Vaya" – el rey suspira – "eres una mujer muy difícil de complacer" – su atención se centra ahora en Hakuno – "y tu muchacha. Que sientes al poder beber el vino de los reyes" –

– "Pu-pues, es bueno, bueno más que bueno, esto…" – la pobre estaba que no sabría decir si estaba colorado por el vino o por los ojos rojos del semidiós delante de ella

– "Ja ja" – Gilgamesh solo ríe – "puedes estar tranquila, puedes expresarte libremente esta noche" –

– "Bueno, puede que vuestro vino sea el mejor que se haya cosechado" – para alivio de la adolescente Iskander interviene – "pero dudo que el Santo Grial no sea una copa para beber, sino del tamaño del deseo que tienes para él" –

– "Una estupidez" – contesta algo molesto el hombre dorado – "esta estupidez de Apocrypha no tiene sentido" – bebe un poco de su vino – "si el Grial ya me pertenece" –

– "¿QUÉ?" – Ruler lo mira con ira por la blasfemia que acababa de decir el rey dorado

– "Todos los tesoros del mundo me pertenecieron alguna vez, incluso sus Noble Phantasms" –

– "Pues no eres más que un codicioso" – increíble que parezca Hakuno le planta cara al Rey – "No puedes ir diciendo que ese tipo de cosas son tuyas, según tu leyenda nunca usaste esas armas, así que como puedes decir que son tuyas y llamar a los demás ladrones, eres un ingrato, mimado y egoista" – la chica le mira serio para luego taparse la boca, por lo que acababa de decir

Los demás presentes, incluso Irisviel y Waver, estaban sin habla. La chica había insultado al antiguo señor de Uruk, como si fuese un hombre normal, y temían que el Rey usase uno de sus tesoros ante la chica y matarla por su insolencia.

– "JA JA JA JA JA JA JA, JA JA JA JA JA" – pero Gilgamesh solo se ríe ante el comentario de la chica – "en verdad tienes fuego por dentro muchacha. Nadie me habría dicho tales palabras, en verdad tendré que agradecerle a Tokiomi por haberme invocado en esta época" – ahora el rey se dirige al pelirrojo – "y tú que Rey de los Conquistadores, cuál es tu deseo" –

– "Bue-no, pues yo" – el hombre se rasca la cabeza – "deseo reencarnar" –

– "¿HUH?" – fueron lo dicho por todos

– "¿Cómo que reencarnar?" – Waver se le acerca – "¡no querías conquistar el mundo, auch!"" – al pobre le vuelven a pegar en la frente

– "Idiota" – es lo que dice el hombre gigante – "de que me sirve conquistarlo ahora si sigo siendo un Servant. Yo deseo volver a este mundo como humano y con mi cuerpo podre desafiar al cielo y a la tierra, esa sí que sería una conquista. Es como empieza, se desarrolla, y como finaliza. Ése es mi camino de la conquista" –

Tales palabras parecían sacadas de lo más profundo del quien alguna vez fue Alexander el Grande, pero Arturia no veía tales palabras de buen agrado.

– "A si no es como debería comportarse un Rey" –

– "Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu deseo Rey de los Caballeros?" –

Mordred había estado esperando esa respuesta, su padre le había revelado a ella y a Gawain que no deseaba la reconstrucción de su reino, entonces que era, cuál era el sueño de su padre, cuál era el sueño que nunca pudo lograr.

– "Yo deseo la salvación de mi pueblo" – todos los presentes se habían quedado callados, como si un balde de agua fría les habría caído de la nada – "un objeto omnipotente como el Grial voy a evitar la destrucción de Bretaña" –

Mordred estaba que quería gritarle, todos este tiempo el único anhelo de su padre es y será siempre el bien de los demás y no el suyo.

Cuando ella y varios caballeros de la mesa redonda se alzaron contra él fue para un único propósito, que fuese feliz, ella estaba gustosa de cargar con el peso de la corona, ella deseo que su padre nunca regresara a Camelot para que fuese feliz, pero cuando volvió no tuvo más remedio que luchar entre ellos.

– "Oye Saber" – Iskander la miraba molesto – "¿eso significa qué tu deseas deshacer tu pasado?" –

– "Exacto" –

– "PATÉTICA" – Archer que había estado callado durante la velada habla por fin – "No puedes deshacer lo que ya está hecho" –

– "¿Qué sabes tú Archer?" – Saber estaba molesta con su aliado – "Tú no sabes lo que es ser un Rey" –

– "Es verdad, porque no lo soy, pero eso quieres decir que si vuelves atrás, en donde quedan tus súbditos y caballeros" – Arturia estaba sin palabras y mira a su hijo y caballero – "¿dónde estarían ellos en la historia? Algunos tal vez sean recordados, mientras que otros es posible que desaparezcan, debido que ellos se hicieron famosos gracias a ti. Saber, tal vez en vida tus ideales salvaron a tu pueblo de la destrucción, pero aun así nunca viviste, nunca te divertiste, nunca te enamoraste, nunca reíste." –

– "Un Rey no…" –

– "Por eso eres patética. Solo eres una niña asustada que tiene un falsa idea de salvarlos a todos, pero hay personas que no desean ser salvadas" –

Con cada palabra Archer se molestaba consigo mismo, en cierto modo los dos eran iguales, querían deshacer su pasado, él hubiese deseado ahogarse en sus patéticos ideales y morir, pero no. Ser un héroe justiciero, eso es lo único que quería y lo fue y ahora se arrepentía.

* * *

El viento de repente cambia y con ello un invitado, no más bien invitados no deseados.

– "Uno de los Assassin" – Waver se acerca a su servant – "¿Cómo puede haber tantos?" –

– "Oye Rey de los Héroes, no será cosa tuya verdad" –

– "Tokiomi se humilla a sí mismo" –

– "Entonces será mejor que me deshaga de la chusma" – Archer se para a encarar a los Assassin, por el rabillo de su ojo mira como su versión pequeña se acercaba a Iri – " _Ya nada me importa ya._ " –

– "Espera Archer" – Iskander trata de pararle – "al menos no crees que debería de invitarles a una última cena" –

– "Lo lamento Rey de los Conquistadores" – el peliblanco sonríe sínicamente – "pero dudo que al Mil Caras Hassan acepte su invitación" –

– " **I am the Bone of Sword** " – comienza a realizar su cántico – " **Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life** "

– "Espera Archer, que planeas hacer" – Ruler intentaba pararle pero ya era tarde

– "Me he cansado de esta farsa de guerra." –

–" **Unlimited Blade Works** " –

Con el último cántico dicho, un aro de fuego sale de los pies de Archer y rodea a todos.

* * *

El fuego quemaba los ojos a todos, para cuando pudieron abrirlos vieron que ya no estaban en el castillo, si no en una tierra yerma hasta donde lograra alcanzar, en calvadas en la tierra habían miles de espadas, muchos pudieron reconocer a más de una, esas espadas eran Noble Phantasms de distintos espíritus heroicos.

– "No puede ser" – Waver estaba anonadado – "esto es…" –

– "Una Realidad de Mármol" – Irisviel que había abrazado al niño cuando las llamas los engulleron también estaba asombrada – " _entonces Kiritsugu tenía razón, Archer fue un mago en vida, pero no hay registros de que hayan podido replicar dicho efecto_ " –

– "GUAU" – Iskander estaba feliz al ver que no era el único que podía replicar dicha realidad – "ahora sí que estoy impresionado Archer" – el hombre estaba contento por ver si el Unlimited Blade Works era igual de poderoso como su Ionioi Hetairoi

– "Pero estas espadas…" – Saber no paraba de mirarlas

– "Exacto, son todas Noble Phantasms" – contesta el arquero rojo que miraba a los Assassin sin contemplación – "puedo replicar cada una de ellas, incluso mejorarlas, incluso puedo recrear tu espada sagrada si me concentro, no sería la misma pero te puedo asegurar de que incluso puedo superarla. Lamento hacerte esperar Assassin, pero es hora de que desaparezca de esta guerra" –

Archer alza el brazo y varias espadas salen de la tierra atendiendo a la llamada de su maestro, ahora señala a los asesinos y estas van disparadas hacia ellos clavándolas en las yugulares, estómagos, hombros, rodillas, piernas, brazos, cerebros. Los asesinos no tuvieron oportunidad, una vez que habían dejado terminar el hechizo de Archer habían declarado su derrota.

La escena fue vista por todos, Irisviel tuvo que interponerse en la visión de Shirou para que no viera la masacre que su Servant les había servido esta noche.

Cuando el último Assassin hubo caído la Realidad de Mármol se destruyó, todos se habían quedado mirando al arquero.

Salvo un aplauso por parte del Rey de los Héroes.

– "Nada mal, buen trabajo Faker" –

* * *

En el cielo de la mansión, la criatura mitológica conocida como Hipogrifo y su jinete no pudo ver como Archer se había deshecho de los Assassin

– "No pude ver nada, Unlimited Blade Works. No me suena a ningún héroe. Tal vez Caster sepa algo" – habla el jinete peli-rosa – "Vámonos amiga, volvamos al templo" –

El animal asiente con un chillido y se desaparecen del cielo nocturno.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno amigos, con esto este humilde servidor os ha cumplido para este 2015**

* * *

 **Estadísticas de los Servant**

 **Clase: Berserker**

 **Nombre: Arcueid Brunestud**

 **Master: Kotomine Shirou**

 **Fuerza: A+**

 **Resistencia: B**

 **Agilidad: A**

 **Mana: C**

 **Suerte: D**

 **N. Phantasms: A+**

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews al salir por favor.**

 _ **FELIZ NAVIDAD**_

 _ **Y FELIZ 2016, PARA TODOS/AS**_


	11. ¿Eres mi Amigo o mi Enemigo?

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction**

 **Sé que es tarde (pero que muy tarde XD).**

 **Y no Orochi, no he abandonado ninguna de mis historias… solo las he dejado en suspenso XD**

 **Bueno con este capítulo espero que les ayude a recuperar su fe en mis historias.**

 **Este capítulo y los siguientes son sacados más que todo gracias al capítulo 10 de Fate/Zero.**

 **Como siempre la saga de Fate no me pertenece, si no a Kinoko Nasu (el cual espero que haga un contrato con Ufotable o con cualquier otra para rescatar a Tsukihime) y a la Type-Moon.**

 **Disfruten del capitulo mestizos…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Eres mi Amigo o mi Enemigo**

* * *

 **Apartamento de Soltera de Aoi**

– "Rin" – Aoi tocaba la puerta de la habitación de su hija – "Sé que tus estudios son importantes, pero si no vienes a comer me pondré muy molesta" –

La mujer comenzaba a preocuparse, hace 15 minutos mando a llamar a su hija para que ambas pudieran cenar juntas, pero la niña no le contestaba.

– "¡Rin voy a entrar!" –

Aoi abre la puerta, pero lo que ve le aterra, la habitación estaba vacía, no había rastros de su hija o de su Servant, salvo una pequeña nota.

* * *

 _Querida mamá,_

 _Perdona por haberme ido, pero era para demostrarles a todos de que Avenger no es un error, ni es una mala persona._

 _Vamos a encontrar a ese Caster loco y le daremos una lección,_

 _Volveré pronto,_

 _Rin_

* * *

Aoi estaba que quería gritar, no sabía que pensar, creía que cuando hablo con su marido esta mañana, después de esa reunión con esa servant Ruler en la iglesia, él le había llamado para que procurara de que Rin no se acercara tanto a Avenger, de que él, era un Servant invocado por error. Algo que ella bien supo desde el principio al ser su master su hija.

Pero al parecer Rin la había oído y tomo cartas en el asunto.

La mujer rápidamente marca el número de su casa.

– "Si" – su marido contesta por la otra línea

– "Tokiomi, Rin se ha ido" – habla la mujer con desesperación

– "¿Qué?" –

– "Creo que nos oyó esta mañana, voy a salir a buscarla" –

– "No, no lo hagas Aoi" – el patriarca de los Tohsaka trata de detenerla – "iré a buscarla yo, si te encuentras con otro Master podrían utilizarte, además que el Servant de Kirei ya no podrá ayudarte, ha sido eliminado por el Archer de los Einzbern"

– "Me da igual" – Aoi estalla – "soy su madre, ya perdí a una, no pienso perder a otra" –

La mujer tira el teléfono dejando la línea abierta.

– "¡Aoi, Aoi!" – se escuchaba la voz de Tokiomi, pero el apartamento ya estaba vació para que alguien oyera la voz de desesperación del hombre.

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Fuyuki**

– " _Creo que no ha sido la mejor idea que he tenido_ " – cerca de los suburbios de Shinto, Rin se encontraba buscando por todas partes al servant loco, como ella le llamo, gracias a la brújula especial que le había dado su padre – " _Tengo frío y un poco de hambre_ " –

– "Que ocurre mocosa, ya quieres echarte para atrás" – Avenger en forma de espíritu la seguía – "Aún estamos a tiempo de volver antes de que tu madre se entere de tu fuga" –

– "Cállate" – Rin le contesta, intentando ser la valiente – "No ves que si derrotas a Caster le probaras a esa Ruler que no eres un error" –

– "Pero, y si lo soy Rin" – el Servant se materializa viendo a la niña con ojos serios – "y si soy un error que nunca debió de ser invocado, e incluso si mi existencia lo es" –

– "No lo es" –

– "¿Cómo estas tan segura?" – pregunta con la ceja levantada

La niña sé le queda mirando unos segundos y contesta con toda su confianza.

– "Intuición femenina" – la niña hace pose de estar orgullosa de lo que ha dicho

– "PFF, JA JA JA JA JA JA JA" – Avenger se ríe haciendo que la niña se enojara – "en verdad, que eres la única que podía haber sido mi Master" – el vengador le da una sonrisa de confianza – "está bien Master, busquemos a ese Loco" –

* * *

 **Castillo de los Einzbern**

– "Sé que lo he odio antes" – Hakuno estaba en su habitación del gran castillo alemán, después de haber visto el Noble Phantasms de Archer – "I am the Bone of my Sword, sé que lo he oído antes" –

La chica se encontraba revisando las viejas notas de texto de su padre, algo que le costó bastante en recuperar en sus años con los Harwey, había leído por encima su investigación, crear una realidad de mármol, pero las palabras de Archer hicieron hueco en su memoria.

– "Sé que esta por aqUÍ" – la chica tropieza y cae esparciendo los papeles

– "Hakuno, estas bien" – Saber entra al cuarto después de haber oído la caída

– "HE, si" – la chica adolorida se reincorpora – "es que tengo muchas preguntas en mi cabeza y a veces me pasa, perdona si te he asustado Saber" –

– "Descuida, la verdad es que yo también tengo muchas preguntas en mi cabeza" – después de la reprimenda de Archer y después de las últimas palabras compartidas con el Rey de los Héroes y el Rey de los Conquistadores, no sabía en qué pensar – "quieres que te ayude" – la caballero se ofrece voluntaria al ver el desorden

– "Gracias" – ambas mujeres comienzan a recoger las hojas del suelo – "esto era el trabajo de mi padre" – comienza a relatar – "lo curioso era que él quería reproducir el mismo fenómeno que hizo Archer" –

– "Proyecto Realidad de Mármol alias U.B.W." – Saber lee una de las líneas de la hoja que tenía en las manos

– "Esa es" – Hakuno de inmediato le arrebata la hoja al Rey de los Caballeros y comienza a leer.

* * *

 _Una realidad de mármol es bien sabido que es casi imposible para nosotros los humanos podamos reproducir este fenómeno de la magia, siendo solamente los Espíritus Heroicos capaces de conseguirlo, un tabú entre los magos._

 _Este fenómeno me ha tenido atado desde mi infancia gracias a mi padre y a mi abuelo y a mi bisabuelo. Pero lamentablemente dudo que pueda terminar lo que ellos empezaron._

 _Para empezar nuestra familia ha sido incapaz de hacerlo debido a la diferencia de las demás magos, no posemos afinidad con los elementos normales._

 _Claro está, existen excepciones como mí querida… … al poseer afinidad con el elemento…, tal vez sea posible para ella avanzar en este campo, pero tengo mis dudas…_

 _EUREKA, he podido descifrarlo el elemento hereditario que a 'condenado' a nuestra familia, era un elemento que ni siquiera la misma Torre del Reloj tomaría como elemento 'las …' si ahora todo tiene mayor sentido, por ello he decidido cambiar el nombre del proyecto. Ahora logro comprender muchas cosas. Nuestros… están hechos de…_

 _He decidido que pronto… y yo viajaremos a Fuyuki y ver a mi…, es posible que si logro convencerle podamos terminar lo que nuestros ancestros comenzaron o tener las bases para que… y… puedan continuar…_

 _Me han estado siguiendo, alguien viene a por mí… he borrado la información más importante de este documento para que nadie pueda robar nuestro proyecto, si todo sale bien mi querida y hermosa Hakuno hallaras las respuestas de esta incógnita, recuerda estas palabras._

 _Yo soy el hueso de mis espadas_

* * *

Hakuno repetía esa última en su mente

– "Esta en otro idioma, pero su significado es lo mismo" –

– "¿Qué quieres decir Hakuno?" – después de escuchar a la chica leer el manuscrito Saber no entendía aún a donde quería llegar la adolescente

– "Creo saber cuál es la verdadera identidad de Archer" –

– "En verdad, ¿cuál es?" – un ruido de un motor se escucha desde la lejanía – "No puede ser" – Saber mira abre la ventana – "MORDRED" – grita a la implicada

Ya lejos internándose en el bosque, Mordred se llevaba la Yamaha de Arturia.

– "Por favor no le eches la culpa" – Ruler entraba en la habitación – "yo le pedí a Berserker que se llevara a Shirou, usando tu moto. Es mejor que Shirou se aleje de Archer" –

– "¿Por qué?" – la hacker miraba molesta a la santa

– "Creo que ya acabas de encontrar la respuesta verdad" – responde con serenidad

– "¿Qué es Archer para Shirou?" – responde su master molesta – "respóndeme Jeanne" –

– "Dos caras de la misma moneda" – es la única respuesta de la joven francesa

* * *

 **Cerca del Templo Ryuudou**

Después de haber acabado con el Assassin de Kirei, Archer no espero a que Irisviel le diera más órdenes y decidió salir a buscar a Kiritsugu.

Ya la había liado a base de bien, ahora Gilgamesh e Iskandar sabían que poseía una Realidad de Mármol y que sin lugar a dudas era peligroso, más ahora que Gilgamesh podría usar a Ea y destruirla antes de poder asestarle el golpe final.

Tanta era su frustración que inconscientemente estaba entrando por la puerta principal del templo sintoísta, no era por casualidad, sino deseaba ver la ciudad desde el templo.

* * *

Justo cruzando el umbral un cuchillo por poco se le clava en el píe.

– "¿Quién anda ahí?" – Archer invoca sus espadas

– "No eres bienvenido" – se escucha una voz infantil – "marcharte Archer. Mamá me dijo que podría jugar con cualquiera que intentase subir al templo, pero me dijo que los Servants y Masters tuvieran la oportunidad de irse" –

– "Lo siento, pero ahora sí que no me voy" – el arquero rojo analiza el cuchillo que estaba a sus pies – "extraño cuchillo, **Trace on** " – analiza su composición intentando ver si tenía nombre – " _su estructura es inglesa del siglo XIX, su curvatura y grabado.._. Naciste en Londres por los años de 1880, verdad" –

– "¿Cómo lo has sabido?" – la voz se escucha sorprendida ante la revelación

– "Digamos que gracias a tu cuchillo, se casi de donde provienes, pero aún no se tu nombre" – contesta con burla – "Ahora vas a venir a enfrentarte a mí o quieres que vaya a por ti" –

– "Mamá me dijo que no debería mostrarlo" – la voz parece molesta – "pero me dijo que lo usase si casi me descubrían, así que dime Archer" – la voz toma una risa cínica – "jugarías conmigo" –

Desde uno de los matorrales sale una figura pequeña que era cubierta por una densa niebla negra, la cual le mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– "Aquí voy" – la figura llevaba dos cuchillo idénticos al primero en cada mano

– " **Maria the Ripper** " –

Tras decir el nombre de su Noble Phantasm, se lanza sobre Archer para intentar cortarlo en pedazos. A duras penas Archer logra esquivar todos y cada uno de los golpes mortales, solo con rasguños en su piel y ropa, la figura en la niebla detiene su ataque y se separa de Archer, poco a poco la niebla va desapareciendo.

– "Bien, como veo cada golpe que has dado iba directo a mi garganta, abdomen y mi rostro. Menuda mierda es la historia no lo crees, todos pensando, sobre todo los miembros de Scotland Yard, que eras un hombre pero nadie nunca pensó que fueses una niña, Jack el Destripador" –

La niebla termina por desaparecer mostrando a la niña Assassin, que hace una noche atrás, había exterminado con los Master de los dos Lancer.

– "NO ES JUSTO" – la asesina niña berrinchea – "NO ES JUSTO, NO ES JUSTO, NO ES JUSTO. Has hecho trampa" –

– "¿Qué?" – el arquero rojo tenía una gran gota en su cara – "querías que muriese. Así no podremos seguir jugando Jack" –

– "MMMM" – la niña asía pucheros

– "Se acabó el juego Jacky" – una mujer con un vestido negro y orejas puntiagudas hacía apto de presencia – "Has perdido, por mostrar tu Noble Phantasm" –

– "Pero no es justo" – la niña estaba a punto de echarse a llorar – "Jacky quería jugar un poco más" –

– "Vamos, de seguro habrán más con quien puedas jugar" – la mujer le acaricia la cabeza – "pero ahora Archer y yo tenemos que hablar, déjale pasar solo por esta vez" –

– "¡Si mamá!" – su aptitud vuelve a ser alegre y vuelve a ocultarse en los matorrales

– "Bienvenido Archer" – la mujer se dirige al guardián – "espero que Jacky no te haya herido de gravedad" –

– "¿Quién eres tú?" – habla molesto – "si se inició una Apocrypha significa que solo deberían haber dos Assassin, esos son Li Shuwen y el Cien Caras Hassan, y el segundo yo le di muerte esta noche" –

– "Lo sé" – contesta con una sonrisa en sus labios – "mi espía te vio cuando lo hiciste, sabes cuando estaba con vida yo también quise revelar los secretos de la Realidad de Mármol, pero ahora que soy una Espíritu Heroica, no necesito más. Pero me han contado que tú lo hiciste en vida, que interesante" –

– "No has contestado a mi pregunta" – el hombre aún con sus espadas gemelas amenaza a la mujer – "¿Por qué hay un tercer Assassin? Has dicho que eras una Espíritu Heroica, eres la segunda Caster" –

– "Oh JA JA JA JA" – ríe ante el comentario – "en realidad soy la tercera Caster" –

– "¿Cómo?" – EMIYA no entendía nada

– "Si deseas las respuestas" – la mujer le da la espalda – "Has venido al lugar indicado. Sígueme" – la mujer comienza a caminar rumbo al templo – "puedes guardar tus armas, nadie te volverá a atacar" –

Aún con la duda, Archer hace desaparecer sus espadas, pero aún sigue tenso, sea lo que sea que le mostraran, mataría a esa mujer, después de responder sus dudas.

* * *

La Caster negra guía a su invitado hacia el otro extremo del templo. Donde Kotomine Shirou les estaba esperando bebiendo una copa de sake al aire libre, junto a él una katana.

– "Oh, tenemos visita" – responde con una sonrisa falsa – "a que debo el honor de tu visita. EMIYA" –

Aún con los ojos gélidos el arquero decide ser pasivo.

– "Entonces mi teoría es cierta, tu eres el Ruler de la Tercera Guerra del Grial" –

– "Premio para el ganador" – se burla y toma más sake – "si lo fui, pero a diferencia de Jeanne d'Arc no fui invocado por un Master, sino que el propio Grial fue mi Master. Pero no te quedes ahí parado ven y bebe con nosotros" –

Archer aún parado rechaza la oferta, mientras que la Caster hacía tiempo que se había unido al anterior Ruler.

– "Debo entender que este tercer grupo de Servant los has invocado tú" –

– "¿Qué pruebas tienes?" – se burla de él

– "Basta de juegos" – Archer vuelve a invocar sus espadas – "ya me he cansado de esto" –

Archer se lanza rumbo a matar al Kotomine, cuando una lanza roja y una espada detienen su avance.

– "Tío tú no eres muy sociable verdad, tal paree que careces de paciencia" – habla el hombre de la lanza carmesí

– "JA, te lo dije con este ya son tres. Primero el Rey de los Heroes, el Berserker de los Matou y ahora tú" – habla el joven peli-rosa con una armadura negra y capa blanca

Archer no pudo reconocer al joven de la espada, pero sí al Lancer frente a él Cu Chunlainn, el Lancer que debió ser invocado en la Quinta Guerra, como él.

– "Otra vez, te metes donde no te llaman, Perro de Culann" –

– "Me has dicho perro" – los ojos rojos del lancero ardían en furia, y prepara su lanza – "es que quieres que mi Gae Bolg tenga tu corazón ¡Archer!" –

– "No gracias" – contesta burlándose del arquero – "ya he sido empalado por ella, no deseo hacerlo de nuevo" –

– "Ji Ji Ji" – el peli-rosa comienza a reírse – "ahora quien es que no tiene paciencia, eh" –

– "Cállate" – con cara de odio manda a callar al joven espadachín

– "Por favor, Rider, Lancer" – el Kotomine les habla a los nuevos presentes – "no es momento para poneros a pelear. Rider ve y has el mandado que te pedí" –

– "Si, Si" – saluda cual militar – "ahora mismo" – el joven envaina su espada y silva al viento – "Vamos Hipogrifo" –

De la nada la mítica criatura medio agila y medio caballo hace apto de aparición, el caballero peli-rosa sube a su lomo y salen volando del templo.

– "Lancer" – la Caster habla – "puedes estar tranquilo, si Archer se pone serio Shirou puede encargarse de él. Tú tienes que vigilar al viejo vampiro" –

– "¡Ha ese!" – se queja Setanta – "porque no va nuestra Archer" –

– "Bueno es que ella se ha ido" – comenta Caster con una sonrisa viendo la cara de incrédula de Lancer – "dijo, 'me aburro saldré a estirar las piernas', no querrás que use uno de los sellos de comando verdad" – lo último lo dice con un extraño brillo en sus ojos

– "No gracias" – el lancero azul resignado se dirige a la salida – "ten cuidado Archer. Ellos son más peligrosos que yo" – dando la última advertencia a su rival se larga

* * *

EMIYA había estado en silencio todo este tiempo hasta que el cura habla.

– "La razón por la cual pude invocarles, es un misterio" – comenta cual tranquilo – "digamos que fue un último regalo que Justeaze Lizirich von Einzbern nos dejó a los Ruler antes de terminar de crear el sistema del Grial" –

– "Si es cierto lo que dices, entonces respóndeme a esta pregunta, Kotomine" – el arquero señala, aún con sus espadas en mano, al Ruler cura – "porque no cumpliste con tu trabajo hace 60 años" –

– "Por favor, no me llames así" – el cura lo mira serio – "adopte esta identidad, solo para poder mezclarme con los humanos, pero puedes llamarme Shirou, al fin y al cavo fue el nombre que mis padres me dieron al nacer" –

– "Te llamare como me dé la gana. Responde" –

El cura da un último sorbo de su bebida y toma la katana, que se encontraba a su lado y se pone de píe.

– "Con respecto al porque no hice mi trabajo, fue gracias al idiota de Jubstacheit von Einzbern; mandando a invocar a Angra Mainyu y este al ser un ser repugnante pero no tonto se dejó vencer de primero" – ambos peli-blancos estaban a una distancia razonable para comenzar una pelea – "los servants bajo el símbolo de Ruler deben ser los únicos que tengan que derrotar a los servants de clase Avenger, eso fue lo que aprendí cuando el Grial empezó a formarse hace 60 años" –

– "¿Qué ocurrió?" – demanda el arquero – "Porque lo único que se fue que las hermanas Edelfelt fueron las que ganaron en esa guerra" –

– "De hecho casi lo hacen, yo estuve ahí cuando sus dos Sabers estaban batiéndose en duelo para ver cuál de ellos se llevaría el Grial, fue en ese momento el cual mate a las dos Master" – revela el cura asiendo sorprender a su 'visitante'

– "Angra Mainyu corrompió el Grial" –

– "Exacto" – desenvaina la katana – "vi como poco a poco la homúnculo se volvía oscura y cruel, así que mate primero a las hermanas Edelfelt y luego al receptor del Grial" –

– "¿Y cuál es tu plan ahora?" – Archer poco a poco se va acercando – "mataras a Iri" –

– "¿Quién sabe?" –

Dicho esto ambos hombres comienzan a pelear, la lucha era presenciada por la Caster con gran interés, ella sabía que no tenía que preocuparse debido a que su amante era más fuerte que él y si Archer decidía activar su Realidad de Mármol ella usaría la suya para contrarrestarla.

Shirou bloqueaba cada ataque que el cura Shirou lanzaba, los movimientos de su rival eran precisos como si hubiese dedicado años y años de preparación, estaba claro que estaba luchando contra un antiguo samurái, si eso era, su posición, su porte e incluso su aptitud al beber sake, este Ruler fue un samurái cuando aún vivía.

– "Sé que ya lo has visto" – los dos quedan atrapados en un forcejeo – "tu mente ya está procesando, al fin y al cabo solo te basta ver el arma de tu oponente y poder identificarle" –

– "Fuiste un samurái en vida, eso lo sé. Pero solo me falta ver cuál es tu técnica para poder saber quién eres o fuiste cura falso" – se burla de su atuendo de cura

– "La frase 'el hábito no hace al monje' está sobrevalorada hoy en día, al fin y al cavo debí de haber sido el primer emisario de la Santa Iglesia en estas tierras" –

Dicha la información Archer termina el forcejeo para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

– "Entonces ya se quien fuiste" – contesta con una sonrisa

– "De verdad" – toma la katana por la otra mano y desde su mano derecha salen unas llamas negra –

– " **Akugyaku Hoshoku** " –

Señala donde esta Archer y cierra su puño

De repente, las mismas llamas negras rodean a Archer quemándole solo un poco.

– "Pero qué" –

No pudo terminar ya que el samurái cura, se encontraba enfrente de su mano izquierda extendida hacia él con unas llamas blancas.

– " **Tenkei Kiban** " –

Grita tras volver a cerrar su puño

La luz ciega a Archer y lo manda a volar varios metros lejos.

– "Vaya, vaya. Ahora sí que me has quitado la chulería" – a duras penas se levanta – "y yo creía que Gilgamesh, Arturia o Jeanne eran buenos, pero tú eres un verdadero peligro Amakusa Shirou Tokisada" –

Archer pudo ver durante un breve momento que la apariencia de su oponente cambiaba, portando un kimono bien adornado blanco, negro y rojo, y por ese instante su cabello era más largo de lo usual.

* * *

 **Suburbios de Shinto**

Mordred estaba molesta, si pero no contra Shirou o contra su padre, no sino con Ruler. Había usado un Hechizo de Comando en ella para que cogiera a Shirou, la moto de su padre y se largaran de la mansión.

Solo para que Archer no matara a Shirou, porque es que acaso no son la misma persona.

– "Berserker" – el chico llama su atención – "¿a dónde vamos?" –

– "¡Me lo preguntas a mí!" – para suerte de Shirou, Mordred portaba su armadura, para que no viera la cara de molestia y enfado que tenía – "a saber, porque juro que esta me las pagas Jeanne. Por Dios ahora sí que padre pedirá mi cabeza al habérmela llevado. _Pero mira que se conduce bien mejor que la Harley_ " –

– "Vaya, vaya" – una voz los hace poner alerta – "otra vez nos vemos mocoso" – Li Shuwen aparecía desde el otro extremo de la calle – "te dije que no habría una tercera oportunidad mocoso" – el artista marcial se dirige a Mordred – "que interesante que puedas hablar Sir Mordred, creía que los Berserker no podían hablar" –

– "Y eso que más te da" – Berserker clama su preciada Clarent – "es hora de que pagues por la muerte de los padres de mi Master, Assassin" –

– "JA" – el artista marcial se prepara para atacar – "eso está por verse" –

– "Yo no lo creó" – dice una voz con cierto tono de burla

De repente dos cuchillas raras son clavadas a los hombros de Li Shuwen.

– "¿Pero qué?" –

– "Lo siento" – Avenger de la nada aparece detrás del asesino – "pero es hora de morir" –

Lo último se lo dice con tono de desprecio y con toque de venganza, para luego su cabeza fuese cercenada por una tercera cuchilla, dando para entonces el Assassin de los Harwey desapareciera.

* * *

– "¿Cuánto tiempo Caballero de la Traición?" – Avenger vuelve a poner su tono jovial

– "Avenger" – Mordred estaba incrédula – "¿qué haces aquí?" – su tono vuelve a ser serio

– "Pues como veo salvándote el pescuezo" – le da una sonrisa divertida

– "¡Ese Assassin era mío!" – le grita – "tienes suerte que me haya puesto en frente de mi Master o de lo contrario le hubieses causado un trauma" –

– "Uy hablando de trauma" – el vengador deja a la caballero colgando – "ya puedes abrir los ojos y salir de tu escondite Rin" – pega un grito hacia el callejón

– "OK" –

Rin salía del callejón para reconocer a la persona enfrente

– "SHIROU / RIN TU TAMBIEN ERES UN MASTER" – dicen los niños al unísono

– "Uy madre como que se revelo el pastel, no" – Avenger bromea ante la situación

– "ESPERA UN MINUTO" – Rin miraba molesta al vengador – "sabías que Shirou era un Master" –

– "Puede que sí o puede que no" – el hombre cual Pilatos se lava las manos – "después de todo nunca me preguntaste mocosa" –

– "Ese no es el caso" – Rin pasa su cara molesta de Avenger a Shirou – "y bien, creo que me debes una disculpa" –

– "¡Perdona! ¿Por qué tengo que disculparme?" –

– "Porque me has mentido" –

– "Tú también me has mentido, deberías de disculparte primero" –

– "Tu primero" –

– "Las niñas primero" –

– "Si fueras un caballero te disculparías de primero" –

– "CALLENSE YA" – Mordred harta de la discusión le pega a ambos en la cabeza, levemente por supuesto – "POR EL AMOR DE DIOS DISCUTIS COMO UN MATRIMONIO, PIDANSE DISCULPAS O YO MISMO LOS DESPELLEJO" – los amenaza con su espada

– "LO SIENTO" – los niños adoloridos por el reciente chichón y al ver la ira de la caballero se disculpan ante ella

– "JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA" – Avenger se moría de la risa – "se…se nota que-que tienes tú la-lado maternal Sir Mordred JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA" –

– "Y tu a callar" – Mordred libera la frustración que tenía – "y explícate del porque tú y tu Master deambulan a estas horas de la noche" –

– "Vamos, cálmate mujer" – el joven peli-negro tenía adoloridos los odios del griterío de la Berserker – "pareces peor que una madre. Además…"–

– "Silencio Avenger" – Rin calla a su Servant – "no, no tienes que decirle nada a tu enemigo" –

– "Enemigo" – Shirou repite las misma palabras de Rin

Esta le mira con su típica cara calculadora de los Tohsaka.

– "Tenemos asuntos pendientes, Avenger" –

– "Si, si, no me lo recuerdes" –

– "Espera" – Shirou detiene a la niña – "¿qué asuntos?" –

– "De los que no te importan" – contesta seria

– "Iremos a buscar al Caster que está secuestrando niños" – contesta con una sonrisa

– "CALLATE" – la niña pone cara de sonrojo – "esto es asuntos nuestro, no tienen por qué saberlo" –

– "Pues la verdad es que si nos concierte" – Shirou habla con una determinación en su voz – "la Guerra del Santo Grial ha quedado en tregua hasta que ese Caster pague por sus crímenes, además" – Shirou mira al vengador – "así quedaremos en paz por haber matado al Assassin de los Harwey" – el chico esconde su mirada

– "Bueno la verdad, es que me caía gordo el tío" – Avenger ya serio se rasca la cabeza – "pero si así lo prefieres" – ahora mira a la mujer caballero – "que dices tú Berserker, aliados hasta que finalice la cacería" –

Mordred se había quedado en silencio hasta ahora, la verdad no le gustaba trabajar con Avenger, pero Shirou había expresado su punto, el Servant había vengado al muchacho al matar a uno de los asesinos de sus padres.

– "Muy bien" – contesta con desgana – "tu niña…"–

– "Que modales tienes" – Rin la crítica – "se nota que eres una Berserker no tienes modales" – Mordred quería golpearla de nuevo – "me llamo Tohsaka Rin, la heredera de la…" –

Mordred la levanta hasta que ambas se vieran cara a cara, aunque la mayor estaba tapado por la visera de Secret of Pedigree.

– "Por mi puedes ser la Reina de Inglaterra, tú no eres mi Master" –

– "Bájala Berserker" – Shirou estaba molesto con su servant, se apreciaba ira en sus ojos

– "Hasta que al final muestras que tienes un buen par, no mocoso" – la servant baja a la niña que va corriendo con el niño – "subid a la moto iremos más rápido" –

– "Tenemos que ir al Norte" – Rin con algo de miedo tenía una especie de brújula en su cuello – "ahí es donde se detecta la mayor concentración de mana" –

– "Muy bien equipo" – Avenger habla – "A por ese loco" –

Sin más el vengador sale disparado saltando por los tejados.

– "Espérame pedazo de idiota" – Mordred no paraba de enfadarse – "subid a la moto, ya" – le grita a los niños

Cerca de un árbol, una figura femenina, con un vestido verde aguamarino, espío toda la conversación de los niños.

– " _Shirou tuvo razón al ser invocada_ " – pensaba la mujer – " _mi deber será proteger a los niños, para que tengan un mejor futuro_ " –

Sin más la mujer con una agilidad de un leopardo sigue a los nuestros jóvenes protagonistas, siendo su sombra protectora.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno en dos partes.**

 **Que les pareció la paliza que se llevó Archer, dios hasta yo me quede con la boca abierta después de escribir la escena.**

 **Ahora los ataques usados por Shirou (Ruler) son sacados de Fate/Apocrypha y las ilustraciones de Fate/Grand Order (a que cabrea que él junto con otros estén limitados en el juego)**

 **Creo que la próxima actualización será para uno de mis fics de Pokémon o el de Harry Potter u otro capítulo de Fate no sabría decirles.**

 **Sé que todos vosotros esperáis con ansia que actualize pronto, solo ténganme paciencia por favor.**

 **Para finalizar como de costumbre un servidor les pide que dejen sus comentarios, sigan el fics y denle a favorito.**

 **Se despide de todos ShinobiXIX.**


	12. ¿Contra Quién he de Luchar?

**Hola una vez más amigos/as de Fanfiction, si lo se estoy desaparecido en acción, casi muerto en combate.**

 **Pero aun sigo resistiendo a no abandonar, bueno en parte, con respecto a mis fics de Pokémon no se si darles el cierre o desaparecerlas o mantenerlas en espera, por si ocurre la necesidad de volver a retomarlas o si la fiebre Pokémon vuelve a aparecer. Con el de Potterverse punto muerto de momento.**

 **Bueno en resumen primero terminare la de Fate para luego ver que más creo o continuo**

 **OJO he hecho un revisado de la historia y he corregido y agregada mas contexto del que habéis leído, así que os animo ha hacer caída y mesa limpia (leerlo desde el comienzo)**

 **Bueno a ver si les gusta este capitulo, que este año estoy impaciente por ver Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Extra Last Encore y Fate/stay night [Heaven's Feel]. Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Kinoku Nasu y a la Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: ¿Contra Quién he de Luchar?**

* * *

 **Mansión Matou**

Otra noche más, él salía diciéndole adiós, diciéndole que no se preocupe que pronto los días felices volverán, que pronto volverá a verlas, pero la pequeña niña de ojos muertos sabe que no es cierto, parece como si hubieran pasados años desde que ella creía en los cuentos de hadas y que al final la princesa cautiva sería rescatada por el príncipe azul, se casarían y vivirían felices para siempre.

Pero como ella sabe bien, que esto no es un cuento.

– "Ya se largó" – un hombre viejo, con olor a muerte aparece desde la otra habitación

– "Si abuelo" – es lo único que sale de la voz de la niña

– "Bien" – el anciano ríe sínicamente – "ahora es tu turno, Sakura ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer" –

La niña con su mirada vacía sale de la mansión pero no va sola, acompañándola esta la mujer con traje de cuero negro ella es su guardián, su compañera y su 'verdadera y única' amiga.

– "JI JI JI JI" – es lo único que la niña escucha del viejo cuando atraviesa la verga y sale fuera del recinto de los Matou

Ella no tiene ningún deseo, ningún anhelo, eso se le fue arrebatado cuando entro en esa casa por primera vez, pero si tan solo…

– "Si" – dice con una voz apagada – "si pudiera verlas… estaría completa" –

* * *

 **Mansión Tohsaka**

Una vez más, el semidiós volvía al lugar donde su 'master' se encontraba. Estúpido plebeyo, creyendo que se tragaba esa farsa de adulación ante él, él era el señor de Uruk, el primer héroe registrado en los libros de historia; la verdad es que no le afecto en casi en nada la orden que le dio durante la primera batalla, pero eso se lo reservaba para el final. Él sabía que Tokiomi nunca fue el adecuado para ser su master, por eso comenzó a plantar la semilla de la discordia en Kirei queriendo ver como un 'hombre de dios' se retorcía con los placeres de la vida, además que él sabía que ese hombre no era ningún santo.

Pero esta joven, no mujer. Le había cautivado donde había visto esa mirada antes, ha si ya sabía en donde, casualidad del destino o era otro truco de los dioses, esa mujer tenía fuego, pasión y un odio al mundo. Sí esa mujer era la indicada, la única que debió de haber sido su master desde un buen principio, solo había un problema, Ruler, la Doncella de Orleans no dejaría que se acercara a la mujer que debería de ser suya, pero había tal vez una oportunidad, Gilles de Rais, ese Caster tal vez podría entretener a Ruler lo suficiente como para poder hacer su jugada, o sino tal vez el hermano de Kirei podría echarle una mano.

Si, Gilgamesh sabia de ante mano que Kotomine Shirou era el espíritu heroico de Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, pero el rey de los héroes sabia lo valioso que eran los secretos, si solo tenía que esperar.

– "Su majestad" – su pensamientos se detienen al encontrarse con el patriarca Tohsaka, el cual se hallaba dándole una reverencia – "vuestro siervo precisa de vuestra ayuda" –

– "¿Qué quieres ahora Tokiomi?" – el Archer dorado responde molesto – "espero que valga la pena en molestarme" –

– "Mi señor" – el hombre se encontraba muy nervioso de lo normal, algo que no paso desapercibido por el servant – "os pido ayuda para encontrar a mi hija y esposa. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero…" –

– "Basta" – Gilgamesh detiene al hombre

Tokiomi suda más al saber la negatividad, pero…

– "Muy bien Tokiomi" – el nombrado levanta su cabeza al ver la cara burlona del señor de Uruk – "vayamos a buscarlas, es más esperaba poder estirar las piernas hoy" –

– "Ohh, mu-muchas gracias, Rey de los Héroes" – el hombre respira aliviado, creyendo que su servant al fin comprendía su lugar

Pero Gilgamesh, no iría a buscar a la familia de su Master, no el pensaría en la forma de deshacerse de sus problemas, para poder obtener a su Reina, por fin.

* * *

 **Hotel Fuyuki Hyatt, Piso 32 – Suit Real**

No tuvo reparos al echar la puerta abajo, después de todo él siempre ha sido un invitado indeseado.

Este nunca fue el plan, su plan original era provocar un pequeño incendio en los pisos inferiores, eso haría a los dueños del hotel a dar la alarma y desalojar el edificio. Conociendo a su presa y en la forma que piensa, ellos se quedarían, esperando un ataque directo, entonces una vez que supiera que todos los civiles hubieran evacuado haría estallar los cimientos de la infraestructura con explosivos, llevándose consigo la vida de su presa, dado por terminado otro buen trabajo y sin daños colaterales, como le gustaba.

Pero, eso cambio cuando sintió que las veinticuatro trampas mágicas que habían colocado en el piso treinta y dos, lugar donde se encontraba el objetivo, hubieran desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, y eso es algo que no le cuadraba, por eso he lo aquí.

El apartamento estaba a oscuras, la única luz era la de la noche.

– " **Maiya** " – llama por su comunicador a su ayudante – " **que puedes ver** " –

– " **Nada** " – responde la mujer desde la otra línea, estando a kilómetros de distancia con su rifle de francotirador y un visor de rayos-x – " **la habitación está vacía, al igual que todo el piso** " –

– " **Ya veo** " – responde bajando su arma – " **por el estado del lugar, tal parece que han abandonado este lugar** " –

Sus ojos van directo hacia algo que estaba de más en ese lugar, un brazo cortado.

– " **Creo que la prometida de Kayneth, lo ha asesinado y ahora es la nueva Master de Lan… Diarmuid** " – se le escapa ese detalle, ya no era un único Lancer, sino que ahora eran dos

– " **¿Qué hacemos?** "– pregunta la mujer

– " **Maiya, una vez que termines de remover todos los explosivos del hotel, lleva a Iri y a los demás a la nueva residencia** " –

Si, era lo más lógico. Aunque tenía reservado ese pequeño hogar, si la mansión se viera comprometida al ser atacada por intrusos, pero era mejor así.

– " **Entendido** " –

* * *

La comunicación se corta, dejando al hombre solo con sus pensamientos; aún podría ganar, aún había un rayo de esperanza, si bien que tuvo esta conversación con Iri, podrían dejar todo a tras e huir. Pero sabía que no podría, no él mismo no se lo permitiría.

Sus pensamientos son detenidos cuando su móvil suena, al ver quien llamaba ve que era el número que le había dado a Iri, de inmediato contesta.

– " **Si** " –

– " **ESTO KIRITSUGU** " – tuvo que alegárselo de la oreja al oír la voz en alto de su mujer – " **ME ESCUCHAS KIRITSUGU, ESTO COMO FUNCIONA ESTO DE VERDAD ME OYES…"** –

– " **Iri** " – se acerca el auricular con calma – " **entrégale el teléfono a Hakuno** " – pasa medio minuto y vuelve a colocarse el teléfono al oído – " **¿Qué ha pasado?** " –

– " **Que, que ha pasado** " – la adolescente se encontraba molesta – " **yo te lo diré, Berserker se ha fugado con Shirou. Se ha llevado la moto de Saber y no sabemos dónde están** " –

– " **Tranquila** " – la joven quería repicar, pero el hombre mayor se le adelanta para calmarla – " **Le he colocado un GPS a cada vehículo que usamos** " – – el asesino puede oír un suspiro de alivio desde la otra línea – " **Yo iré a buscar a Shirou y a Berserker, Maiya ira al castillo para que cambiemos de residencia** " – el hombre iba a colgar cuando…

– " **Eh espera Kiritsugu** " – es detenido – " **tengo que decirte algo, Archer ha matado al Assassin de Kotomine Kirei, de manera definitiva** " –

Al oír ese dato, el hombre centra toda su atención en la conversación.

– " **¿Cómo lo hizo?** " –

– " **É-él, puede generar una Realidad de Mármol** " – Kiritsugu estaba intrigado – " **Oye Kiritsugu, sabes cómo localizar a Archer, después de haber matado a Assassin, creemos que se fue en tu búsqueda** " –

– " **Sí, también se cómo localizarle** " – el asesino de magos había implantado un localizador en el comunicador que le dio a Archer, si este aún lo tiene podrá dar con él

– " **Bien…** " – el hombre escucha que la voz de la Kishinami se torna sombría – " **podrías mantener alegado a Archer de Shirou, por favor** " –

Iba a replicar él porque, pero la hacker había colgado, sin más el hombre saca su dispositivo de búsqueda y mira donde están sus objetivos.

– " _La moto sitúa a Shirou y a Berserker merodeando en el barrios de Shinto, y Archer está en el Templo Ryuudou, ¿Por qué?_ " –

El Emiya guarda el dispositivo y decide salir del hotel, no sabe a dónde ir, solo sabe que esta noche será larga, tal vez la más larga que haya tenido.

* * *

 **Templo Ryuudou**

Archer sabía que no podía ganar. Es más sabía que su oponente enfrente suyo lo mataría sin pestañar al no verse limitado.

Para los Servants tenían un limitador dependiendo donde se encontraran y que tan famoso fueron.

Un ejemplo seria Artoria, después de todo quien hoy en día no conoce las leyendas de Camelot, pero aun así ella y cualquier héroe de su época estaban limitados, debido que se encuentran muy lejos de las islas Británicas.

Cierto, para Archer ese era del porque sus estadísticas eran casi parecidos, él tenía la ventaja de jugar en casa.

Pero su enemigo tenía la doble ventaja, ambos eran japoneses y uno fue reconocido, mientras que el otro solo fue un anónimo, un héroe sin nombre, sin esperanza y sin futuro.

– "¿Qué te ocurre EMIYA?" – el joven samurái Shirou lo mira con su sonrisa falsa – "Es que ya te cansaste de luchar o es que ya te has dado cuenta de que es inútil combatirme" –

– "JE" – aun estando contra las cuerdas, no pierde su sentido del humor – "es verdad, después de todo enfrentarme a ti ahora sería una insensatez, es verdad que ahora eres el Servant más fuerte y gracias a tu habilidad de conocer el nombre de tus adversario sabes dónde están sus puntos débiles, si por mi fuera creo que de ser posible preferiría huir para poder tener una noche más, pero…" –

Su mirada va hacia la mujer de negro que se hallaba sentada bebiendo, sabe que la vía de escape está totalmente bloqueada, si es verdad de que esa mujer es una Caster, entonces desde hace tiempo que él está pisando su territorio, donde los Caster son la ley, no solo eso si por algún milagro escapaba de los dos, aún tendría que encontrarse con Jack the Ripper, la cual vigilaba la entrada del templo.

Y aún más, si Kotomine Shirou era el responsable de traer una tercera tanda de Servant, entonces aún tendría que enfrentarse a su Saber y a su Berserker.

– " _Al menos no tendré que enfrentarme a su Archer gracias a que no está_ " – era el único consuelo en su mente, aunque no ayudaba

– "Bueno" – respira el antiguo Ruler – "creo que ya es suficiente por una noche" – el cura envaina su katana – "ya puedes irte Archer, después de todo tenías algo en mente antes de venir, no" –

– "¿QUÉ?" – EMIYA estaba anonadado – "me dejas ir y no más" –

– "Sí" – responde el alvino con una sonrisa – "a decir verdad tu papel en esta historia aún no ha terminado y sería una lástima que fueses eliminado antes de tiempo" –

– "¿Qué quieres decir?" – el anti-héroe no estaba contento – "dime fuiste tú quien inicio esta Apocrypha"

– "Oh no" – responde aún con su sonrisa el cura falso – "eso me temo que se escapa de mi control, puedo ver que tienes dudas" – el hombre piensa por un minuto antes de volver a reír – "dime EMIYA, tanto deseas dejar de ser un Guardián" –

– "A qué viene ahora esa pregunta" – Archer no le gustaba la conversación

– "Dime Archer, ¿por qué querías ser un héroes justiciero? ¿quién te implanto esos ideales falsos?" –

El arquero rojo estaba callado, a donde quería llegar.

– "¿Por qué te llaman EMIYA?" –

Esto último terminó de quitarle la venda de los ojos, claro eso era.

– "Esta conversación ya se terminó" – Caster ya cansada decide actuar – "ya es hora de que te vayas Archer, adiós" –

* * *

La mujer mueve sus manos y un círculo mágico aparece a los pies de Archer, haciéndole desaparecer del lugar.

– "No crees que fue algo descortés echarle a patadas" – Shirou se le acerca – "no le herí de gravedad sabes" –

– "Y qué" – dice la mujer molesta – "ya era hora de que se fuera, además" – la mujer cambia de actitud a una gentil – "tenemos toda la noche para nosotros dos" –

* * *

 **Parque Público de Fuyuki**

Cuando Archer abrió los ojos después de que la luz le cegara, vio que estaba en medio del parque, pero el parque que el recordaba era un lugar vacío y sin vida, claro este era su aspecto antes de que la Cuarta Guerra del Grial culminase, antes de…

Sus pensamientos son detenidos al pensar en lo que el ex–Ruler le había dicho, si ahora tenía todo mejor sentido, el nunca debió de haberse convertido en el Espíritu Heroico EMIYA, ese deber, esa carga debió de ser de otra persona.

– "Emiya..." – aprieta sus manos hasta más no poder – "...Kiritsugu" –

Sin más el arquero desaparece del lugar.

* * *

 **Barrios de Shinto**

– "Estas segura que es por aquí, mocosa" – preguntaba por enésima vez la mujer caballero

La brújula de mana de Rin era el único aparato que servía para poder detectar rastros de mana, si Gilles de Rais era un Caster que campaba a sus ansias dejaría un gran rastro, el cual los había llevado a lo más profundo de la ciudad, lugares donde casi las luces artificiales llegan y más aún la luz del sol.

– "¿Qué te pasa Sir Mordred?" – Avenger no para de molestar – "te dan miedo la oscuridad o es que perdiste tu toque imitador al despojarte de tu armadura" –

– "CALLATE" –

Los callejones eran tan estrechos que el Caballero de la Traición ha tenido que volver a sus ropas civiles, por consiguiente ya no era tan amenazadora.

– "Sir Mordred" – Rin piensa por un momento – "me suena ese nombre" –

– "Pues recuerda Master, esta es el hijo, bueno hija del Rey de los Caballeros" – Avenger feliz vuelve a dar información valiosa

– "DE VERDAD" – la niña mira a la mujer Berserker y a Shirou – "¿Cómo pudiste invocarla entonces?" –

– "Y yo que se…" – el chico viendo esta, parodia decide no meterse – "por cierto ya estamos llegando o no" – el chico cambia de tema al que más le importa

– "A ver" – la niña mira su brújula – "tenemos que ir por ahí" – señala la dirección – "mi padre me dijo que la aguja brillara más cada vez que nos acercamos a rastros grandes de mana, Caster debe estar cerca" –

* * *

Otro callejón más los chicos y los Servant se acercaban a su objetivo.

– "Shirou" – Rin se detiene

– "¿Qué pasa Tohsaka?" –

– "Era verdad" –

– "¿Qué era verdad?" –

– "Nuestra amistad" – responde con algo de pena en su voz – "era cierto algo" –

El chico se queda callado, ya que no sabía cómo responder una parte de él quería decirle que sí, pero como podrían seguir siéndolo si ambos eran enemigos.

– "Lo fue" – responde el chico – "mientras duro, créeme nunca quise involucrarme en la Guerra del Santo Grial, no tengo un deseo para él" – el chico aparta la mirada – "bueno lo tengo, pero sé que eso es imposible de obtener, lo único que quiero es sobrevivir y proteger lo que me queda" –

Ambos se quedan en silencio.

* * *

– "Dios me vais a hacer llorar" – Avenger se pone delante de los niños – "menuda comedia romántica barata me habéis dado" –

– "¿Có-cómo que romántica?" – la niña estaba que echaba humo por las orejas – "quien quiere algo con este mocoso" –

– "Mocoso" – el chico responde molesto – "pues tu eres una molesta, para empezar fuiste tú quien se me acerco en clase" –

– "Una dama, nunca se lleva la culpa" –

– "Si claro se me olvidaba que eras una chica mágica, por cierto donde está tu varita mágica para transformarte" – el chico lanza un golpe bajo

– "¡DIOS QUEREIS PARAD YA!" – Mordred les vuelve a dar una collega a ambos – "EN UN MOMENTO ACTUAIS COMO ADULTOS Y AHORA COMO CRIOS, BESAOS DE UNA VEZ" –

– "QUÉ" – ambos niños se sonrojan

– "Vaya no sabía esa faceta romántica tuya, Berserker" – Avenger ríe ante la situación, pero luego su rostro se vuelve serio – "ocultaos" –

* * *

Tras dicho eso los niños y la mujer se esconde y el vengador vuelve a ser un espíritu.

Ven a un hombre de aspecto normal, con chaqueta morada.

– "Oye Berserker no es ese" –

– "El pede…dijo el tío que vimos el otro día husmeando en la escuela de los chicos" – la mujer lo mira con malos ojos, se alivia al ver que por poco dice una palabra fuerte ante niños

– "Esa es..." – Rin reconoce a una niña que estaba con el hombre – "Kotone" – la chica intenta ir con ella pero es detenida por su Servant invisible – "suéltame Avenger" –

– "Rin, mira bien la muñeca de ese sujeto" –

La chica se calma y mira bien el brazalete extraño del hombre, la chica se asombra al verlo.

– "Está hecho con magia" – explica ya tranquila – "de seguro es lo que mi brújula detectaba" –

– "No solo eso" – Shirou no paraba de mirar a la amiga de Rin – "creo que hace que este en una especie de trance, mira sus ojos" –

– "Significa que él es el Master de Caster" – responde Mordred ya con ansias de lucha – "si le matamos ahora Caster no recibirá más mana de él, podremos debilitarle con eso" –

– "Ma-matarle" – el chico se asombra

Rin estaba igual que Shirou.

– "¿Qué me sugerís que haga entonces he mocoso?" – responde Mordred molesta – "decirle que pare, míralo bien Shirou" – la chica señala la sonrisa burlesca del Ryuunosuke – "ese sujeto no se detendrá aunque se lo explique, ese tipo de personas solo quieren ver arder el mundo con una sonrisa en su cara" –

– "Tienes razón, Berserker" – el vengador se torna serio – "es mejor que muera ahora que luego sea una molestia futura" – Rin se medió asusta al oír la voz seria de su Servant – "escuchad, quedaos aquí y cerrad los ojos, no los abráis hasta que…" –

* * *

– "¿Quién anda ahí?" – Ryuunosuke habla al aire, dejando a los cuatro conspiradores en silencio, es que había hablado en voz alta y se habían delatado – "vamos sal, no tengas miedo" –

Al ver bien, Ryuunosuke no les estaba hablando a ellos, sino a una niña pequeña peli-morada.

– "¿Quién es?" –

– "No puede ser" – Rin reconoce a la persona

– "Estas perdida pequeña" – el hombre le ofrece su mano – "ven vamos, no te hare daño, seré tu amigo y te llevare un lugar mejor" –

La niña peli-morada no dice nada, hasta que…

– "Mátalo Rider" –

Una daga unida a una cadena perfora el cuello de Uryuu Ryuunosuke, dándole muerte al instante, la niña que estaba con él, Kotone, cae del trance para luego desmayarse.

La daga es recuperada por una mujer igual de peli-morada, pero con un traje negro sexy.

Los niños al ver tanta sangre se quedan en estado de shock, había visto morir a alguien delante de ellos por primera vez, ni sus Servant pudieron cubrir sus ojos.

– "Vosotros que estáis ocultos" – la peli-morada mayor habla – "salid o iré a por vosotros" –

Shirou no quería salir, estaba tan aterrado que lo único que pensaba era en salir de aquí, pero Rin aun sudando frío sale a la calle y encara a ambas peli-moradas.

– "¡Sa-Sakura!" –

– "Hermana" –

* * *

 **Y como he venido, como he venido me largo, pero descuiden** **VOLVERÉ**

 **Bueno el cambio drástico no, la verdad no era lo que pensaba como matar al Master de Gilles, pero me salio mejor de lo esperado.**

 **Como siempre criticas y reviews al salir, nos vemos...**


End file.
